


We Don't Have to be Ordinary

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: Raven and Lexa are roommates and both start dating someone new. Things are great until they find out they're dating mother and daughter. Which happens during a disastrous double date.





	1. Prologue: Coming Up for Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter of this story is set to a different song on Shawn Mendes’ Handwritten album. This is something I like to do and have several stories coming up that do this. I call it album fic.

Prologue- Coming Up for Air

_“Told you not to tie me down too quickly; take it slow, it’s not a race.”_

~

Raven in no way expected the date to lead to where it was leading; with Abby pressed against the wall in the hallway of her apartment building when she had picked her up earlier that evening.

Abby looked ravishing in a casual way. She wore a skin tight pair of dark blue worn jeans and a black v neck tee shirt that caused Raven’s mouth to drop open. Abby had been extremely pleased with Raven’s reaction as she herself fought the urge to say _damn_ because Raven looked pretty fucking hot herself; in just as tight black jeans and a red and black flannel open over a black tank top.

They went out for a night at the boardwalk where a city fair was taking place. Abby won Raven a stuffed puppy dog at one of the midway games; and Raven tried not to swoon.

She quietly swooned anyway.

Neither woman was really into going on rides but they both wanted to try the Ferris wheel. Raven instantly regretted this decision once they were up in the air; she was terrified of falling and Abby found it utterly adorable that Raven… so brazen and bold on the outside was much softer and mushy on the inside.

Abby helped placate her fear by taking Raven by the hand and interlocking their fingers; and it worked as Raven’s tension had begun to wane.

The drive to Raven’s apartment was a quiet one, filled with not so hidden desires. They both wanted each other and they both knew it. After parking the car, Raven went around and opened the door for Abby because there was no way the woman was going to be the only chivalrous one; and Abby blushed lightly at the action. They were both always very chivalrous anyway.

Things changed as they rode the elevator up to Raven’s floor; their wanton lust for each other finally boiled over as they exited the elevator and walked toward Raven’s apartment.

Raven turned into Abby and the woman seemed to have been expecting it because they met in the middle. As soon as her lips crashed against Abby’s she released a breath into the kiss and Abby opened her mouth allowing Raven to deepen in. Her head hit the wall with a dull thud as Raven pressed her against it; causing a small groan to come out of her mouth; which abruptly ended the kiss.

            “Sorry,” Raven muttered as Abby shook her head.

            “I’m not,” she cupped Raven’s cheeks with both hands and pulled her back into a kiss; sliding her arms around the girl’s neck as the kiss became more intense.

Raven moaned into the kiss causing Abby to slip her fingers into the girl’s hair and gently tugged. Raven moved her hands from their innocent place on Abby’s sides; down to her hips, and pressed her front into Abby’s.    

            “Oh god,” Abby moaned and parted her thighs slightly; Raven took the invitation and slipped her thigh in between. At this action Abby rolled her hips and Raven could feel her hot center move across her leg.

            “Fuck,” Raven moaned effectively breaking the kiss but Abby didn’t care; she moved her lips to Raven’s neck and laved the area with her tongue. She bit down gently when she found her pulse point.

            “Yes please,” Abby begged and Raven popped her eyebrow. _Abby begging_ \- she thought. That was something she could get used to. “Get me to a bed Raven,” she husked, her voice so low and sexy Raven could probably get off on Abby talking to her.

Instead of speaking; she merely nodded- she didn’t trust her dirty thoughts at the moment.

Raven quickly spun them around and this time pressed Abby against her front door as she reached for the handle; “Shit,” she mumbled and it caused Abby to meet her eyes.

            “What?”

            “It’s a towel.”

            “Huh?”

            “On the handle… there is a hand towel on it,” she explained but Abby shook her head.

            “Still don’t get it,” she responded; Raven blushed and looked away quickly.

            “It’s a signal,” she blew out a sigh. “It’s how my roommate and I know if the other has a girl over.”

            “How classy,” Abby teased and Raven chuckled. Their intense lust waning a bit because of the situation they had found themselves in.

Abby ran her fingers through her hair, “What do we do? Because I don’t want to stop?”

            “My car?” Raven suggested with her hands held out to her sides and a slight shrug.

            "Don't you think I'm a little too old to be felt up in the back seat of your car?"

“You’re never too old for that,” was the response that had Abby’s smile widening. “Where else do you suggest we go?” After a moment of silence she added, “your place?"

It was quiet for a few moments as Abby seemed to have been thinking about it; she quickly came to a decision because it wasn’t the weekend yet which meant Clarke wouldn’t be coming home.

Raven waited patiently for her answer and was surprised when Abby reached up and tugged on Ravens jacket with a wink, "Mmm, you're going to love my bed." Her tone was so erotic that Raven stumbled… and it had nothing to do with her bummed leg.  

            “Lead the way,” she was trying to not sound too desperate but looked forward to finding out where the rest of the night would lead.

With fingers interlocked; they headed back toward the elevator.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting at the library feeling really miserable for canceling her plans with Lexa. She had a really good reason for canceling- or at least she thought so at the time- now all she was thinking was that adulating sucked.

She sat at a table with her books spread out in front of her ready for her long, long… and much less fun night ahead of her with her hand hovering over her phone. She could easily call Lexa and apologize for cancelling their plans. Tell her she’d love nothing more than to make it up to her, and blow off her studying. She was pretty close to deciding to do just that when the woman on her mind stepped in front of her holding two cups of coffee; her backpack slung over her shoulder.

            “H-Hey Lex,” her tone was surprised as she looked the girl up and down.

            “Hey gorgeous,” Lexa replied; which caused Clarke’s stomach to flutter.

 _Damn her and adorable way of being completely sexy and completely irresistible without even trying._ Before Clarke’s thoughts could spiral out of control; Lexa spoke again. It broke her out of her reverie.

            “I thought since you had all this studying to do… and I have a few essays of my own I could work on that maybe we could do it together… study I mean,” she finished with a wink Clarke swooned and blushed at the same time.  “I brought coffee,” she handed one cup to Clarke and sat down in a chair adjacent to hers. She pulled her things out of her backpack as Clarke took a sip from the cup.

            “I can’t believe you know how I take my coffee,” they had only gone out for coffee together once and that was the day they met; Clarke was impressed.

            “Yeah, I remembered it, I mean… is that okay?”

            “More than,” Clarke whispered.

Clarke watched her for a few moments as Lexa settled into her own school work and it took everything in her power to focus on her work rather than the girl who for weeks now had been stealing her heart.

It turned out; that studying with Lexa only a few feet away was a lot harder than studying while just thinking about the girl.

It also turned out that the night of studying lasted only about an hour before Clarke got to her feet and leaned over Lexa. She paused briefly before she leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was meant to be chaste… at least she thought it was going to be chaste but then Lexa’s hand was on the back of her head holding her in place; her tongue was gliding across her bottom lip and Clarke could do nothing but open her mouth and welcome the kiss she had been thinking about since the last time they were together.

            “Mm,” Clarke hummed against Lexa’s mouth as she slowly back away; not too far… just enough so that she could look into her eyes. “We need to go somewhere else,” she husked. Her breathing had become labored.

            “What about studying?” Clarke smirked and Lexa continued. “I didn’t plan this, Clarke. I swear I just wanted to spend time with you, while-”

            “I believe you and I don’t care.”

            “Clarke-”

            “No really Lexa,” she pressed another sweet but far from innocent kiss to her lips. “I don’t care… before you got here I was moments away from calling you and begging you to let me uncancel our date.” She watched as a smile spread across Lexa’s lips. “My place or yours?”

            “Mine,” Lexa answered before Clarke’s lips were on hers again.

/

Lexa pressed Clarke against the now closed front door of her apartment and with a tilt of her head and pressed cool lips to the heated skin of Clarke’s neck. Clarke arched her neck, giving Lexa all the room she needed and she ran her fingers through her hair.

            “This is much better,” the words were followed by a groan. “So much more privacy,” she tugged at Lexa’s coat. The girl helped her by reluctantly removing her lips from Clarke’s neck and pulled her jacket the rest of the way off.

            “You’re just saying that because we were about to be kicked out for public indecency,” Lexa giggled and Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled her close again.

            “You’re still fully dressed aren’t you?” She retorted and Lexa bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Clarke walked toward Lexa’s room and waited for her girl to follow; which she did… after she put a towel on the door handle to let Raven know she wasn’t alone and then closed and locked the door.

She kicked her shoes off to the side and followed Clarke to her bedroom. What she found had her withholding another moan. Clarke was perched on the edge of her bed with one leg crossed over the other and her hands resting on the bed behind her.

She stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her at the same time that Clarke rose from her bed.

Within seconds their bodies were once again pressed against each other and Clarke was covering Lexa’s mouth with her own. She could feel Lexa stepping forward and with each step she took Clarke took a step back; until her knees hit the bed and she- once again- fell against the surface.

            “Clarke,” Lexa was asking a question that she couldn’t quite find the words for but it didn’t matter because Clarke knew; with a nod she scooted herself back and pulled Lexa with her.

Within moments their teasing kisses had become a full heated make out session with hands roaming, and lips tasting; and when Clarke felt Lexa’s hand glide up the inside of her shirt she pulled away slightly. Lexa quickly pulled her hand out of the shirt as if she had been burned.

            “Sorry, was that too much?”

            “No,” Clarke’s breathing was labored and her heart pounding hard and fast, thrumming in her ears. “Just… what if your roommate comes home?”

            “She won’t,” Lexa answered; her breathing and heart rate were much the same as Clarke’s was and she could feel the heat on her face as she blushed slightly. “W-We have um, like a signal to let each other know if we have company.” With that Clarke laughed.

            “How very frat boy of you,” she teased. Lexa blushed brighter; dropped her head, and began to pull away. But Clarke’s hold on her stopped her movements and she looked back up to meet the girl’s eyes. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” with that she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s jaw. “Now where were we?” She pressed another kiss, this time to her ear lobe; and then she rolled them over so that now she was straddling Lexa.

A huge grin spread across Lexa’s lips as she slipped her hand back under Clarke’s shirt; “Right about here,” she breathed out before Clarke’s mouth was on hers once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Air.


	2. All I Could See Was Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I know the fanon last name for Lexa is Woods but for this fic I changed it; I hope fans don’t mind the change I have a reason which is explained in the end notes.
> 
> This chapter features flustered Clarke.

_“And I don’t even know your name, all I remember is that smile on your face, and it’ll kill me every day, cause I don’t even know your name.”_

~

6 WEEKS EARLIER

/

Raven’s primary care doctor was called away with an emergency before her appointment and rather than reschedule the regular checkup on her leg; she decided to see the on-call doctor; what she didn’t know at the time was that it would change her life.

After seeing the nurse; being told to take off her brace as well as her pants, and that the doctor would be in to see her in a few minutes the nurse left. Raven shrugged; this was all familiar, sure she’d rather it be her regular doctor but it was just a check up on her leg, nothing extensive.

She didn’t know what to expect but; she certainly didn’t expect to see the hottest woman she’s ever seen in real life walk into her room.

            “Hello Ms. Reyes… I’m Dr. Griffin,” she held out her hand and Raven shook it; her mouth was suddenly very dry but she managed to find the words.

            “Uh, it’s Raven… you can call me Raven,” with that the hot doctor smiled.

            “Well okay Raven, tell me what I can do for you?” Raven swallowed hard, and lifted her eyebrows. _Oh, if she only knew_.

            “Uh… it’s just my regular checkup.”

            “Okay,” Abby turned away and looked over the laptop she had brought in with her to review Raven’s chart. “So you normally see Dr. Swanson for this, is that correct?”

            “Yes.”

            “Sorry you’re stuck with me,” she teased as she pulled on her exam gloves.

            “I’m not,” Raven could finally feel her swagger coming back. Abby looked over at her with a smirk playing on her lips. She then got the stool and moved it closer to Raven before she sat down; thus becoming eye level with Raven’s injured leg.

            “So this routine checkup is for…” Abby trailed off waiting for Raven to finish the sentence as she grasped the leg and began gently moving it. Neither, woman noticed the chill bumps that spread across Raven’s leg because of the action.

            “I uh- I have to see Dr. Swanson every six months in order to continue to get the pain meds,” Abby arched her eyebrows and met Raven’s eyes.

            “It’s not like that Doc, it’s for pain management… the leg’s never gonna get better,” she explained. “But hey, at least I get the good parking.”

            “I didn’t say anything,” Abby told her as she continued the examination. “But I am curious to know if you’ve ever tried physical therapy?”

            “Yeah,” Raven’s answer surprised Abby; she hadn’t expected her to have tried it. “It was a waste of time though, the leg’s dead, I still go from time to time for the muscle work,” Abby nodded, “but I only go a few times a month, any more than that is a waste.”

"Maybe you just haven't had the right therapist,” Abby tried another tactic an instantly regretted it because of the look that flashed in Raven’s eyes.

Raven on the other hand felt her confidence grow and she smirked, “are you saying you wanna get physical with me Doc?"

It worked as Abby blushed; however she maintained her cool, “I'm saying that I'm a licensed physical therapist and I could help, or try to anyway." Raven smiled and then quickly changed the subject; it’s not that she didn’t appreciate her help it’s just that she had long given up on her leg working ever again.

Instead, she decided she wanted to flirt some more.

"Tell me you're single,” surprised; Abby looked up, met her eyes, and then a grin spread across her lips.

“I'm single,” she replied simply.

“Tell me my gaydar isn't busted and you're into ladies.”

“Your gaydar is definitely not busted,” at that Raven grinned wide before she hopped off the table.

“Tell me you'll go out with me.”

Again Abby blushed, “You’re very charming Raven… but if you want me,” she saw Raven’s eyes light up at her choice of words and she couldn’t describe how it made her feel other than slightly turned on. However she kept her composure. “You're going to have to actually ask the question… otherwise you’re free to get dressed and go.”

After a short pause and a smirk curled up her lip she spoke, “Hmm, I'll see what I can do,” with that she pulled on her pants, strapped her brace on, and strode past a stunned Abby.

After catching her breath, Abby left the room and approached the reception area. Her best friend and fellow doctor Callie quickly walked over and they both stared out the window at Raven who was climbing into a Range Rover that was parked out front.

“Tell me you're going to get all up on that?” Callie teased and Abby blushed as the clinic phone rang.

“I'd very much like to,” was her response while Callie’s eyes filled with mirth.

“Uhh Dr. Griffin,” the male receptionist got her attention. “ You have a call on line one; a woman is on hold for Doctor- incredibly beautiful and insanely sexy I don't know her first name- Griffin," again Abby blushed.

“Nice,” Callie laughed, “well this seems to be your chance.”

Abby licked her lips and pointed to the exam room she had just left. “I’ll get it in there,” she told the receptionist more than Callie; and then she ducked back into the room and took the call.

“Hello Raven.”

“Hey Doctor sexy,” came Raven’s voice from the other side.

“You can call me Abby,” she couldn’t fight the smile that was so wide it was practically hurting her face.

“Ooh I like that... So Abby,” Raven purred. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Abby paused but only for a brief moment, “I'd love too.” She answered as she tried to push her worries aside and follow her feelings.

“Awesome,” was Raven’s answer and Abby could tell she was smiling too. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“I am,” Abby bit her lip.

“Is that a yes?”

With a giggle Abby responded, “yes it’s a yes!"

On Ravens side of the call she threw a fist in the air. “I'll pick you up at seven?”

“Okay,” Raven heard her say.

“Do you want to write down my number and text me your address?”

“Okay,” Abby pulled her phone out of her pocket and punched the number Raven called out into it. “Got it, I’ll text you.”

“Cool… I’ll see you tomorrow,” Raven sounded so cool and Abby only wished she was as cool.

“Can’t wait,” Abby teased and she heard Raven groan slightly before she ended the call.

As soon as Abby emerged from the room; she saw that Callie was still standing there waiting.

Of course she was.

“Don’t you work?” She teased her friend.

“So?” Callie asked and was annoyed that Abby didn’t say anything; she slapped her hands against the tops of her thighs and tried again, “So do we have a date tomorrow night?”

“Yeah,” Abby’s cheeks were blushing and she wore a stupid grin.

“Good for you... She was hot!”

“Yeah… and young,” Callie could see that she was trying to talk herself out of this and she needed to stop her ASAP. “She can't be too much older that Clarke. This is a bad idea… flirting is fine but I'm far too old to be dating her.” She was already had her phone open and calling Raven’s number. “I'm just going to call and canc-”

“Whoa,” Callie cut her off, grabbed her cell away from her, and ended the call. “We're going to go have a drink, or two,” she saw the worried look in Abby’s eyes. “Or ten,” which made her smile. “And we’re going to talk about this.”

“Okay,” Abby agreed realizing she was being a little irrational.

As they walked toward the bar that was a few blocks over from the clinic; Abby turned to Callie, “Are you going to give me my phone back?”

“Yes.”

And she did give it back.

After she saved Ravens number and texted her Abby's address.

/

Raven threw her hands in the air when she got the text that was Abby’s address; she saved the number in her phone and then immediately dialed her friend’s number; it rang twice.

            “Hello,” Octavia’s voice came over the line.

            “I just met the hottest woman I’ve ever seen in my life,” she said excitedly and heard Octavia giggle.

            “Nice did you get her number?”

            “I sure did… and we have a tomorrow night?” Raven was grinning like a fool.

            “That’s awesome dude, I’m happy for you.”

            “Thanks… hey are you going to Bell’s tonight?”

            “Of course, he’s so cute with his weekly dinners; reminds me of our mom,” Octavia responded.

            “It’s nice that you two include me.”

            “Of course dude… you’re family,” she said honestly and Raven grinned. “But I gotta go, I have class.”

            “Oh okay, see you tonight.”

When she hung up the phone she had a silly grin on her face as she thought about Abby. She couldn’t wait until next weekend.

* * *

 

Clarke rushed into her economics class; it was still the first month of school and she was already struggling with trying not to be late to her first class every damn day but without her mother’s help waking her up she had been having a hard time.

            “Hey,” her friend Octavia greeted her having saved her a seat in the bleacher type desks. “I thought you were going to be late again.”

            “Yeah me too,” Clarke said as she exhaled a breath. She had ran pretty much across the entire campus to get from her dorm to her first class. Which was another thing she gritted her teeth at; her first class was on the complete opposite side of campus. “Ugh,” she grunted and pulled her book out just in time for the professor to walk in.

As Professor Kershaw rattled on about stuff Clarke had absolutely no interest in- she took this class because it was required for her major, not by choice- Clarke was getting lost in thought and tried to keep her eyes open. She really wished she had time to run to the coffee shop before class but since she could barely make it to class as it was; she knew it was out of the question.

She was dozing off and snapped herself out of it by quickly sitting up; and that was when she saw her.

There was a girl three rows ahead and five seats to the left that was looking at her and she was absolutely gorgeous. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off of this beauty and when the girl made eye contact she felt her cheeks blush bright and quickly looked away.

Knowing she had been caught; Clarke tried desperately for the rest of the hour trying not to look at her again but she really couldn’t help herself; and in her defense it seemed as though the mystery girl had made it her mission to catch Clarke looking.

Even going so far as to wave to her one of the times she caught her and for the first time in a long time Clarke felt butterflies flutter through her stomach.

            “Who is that girl?” She whispered to Octavia who had actually been paying attention and had no idea what she was talking about.

            “Huh?”

            “That girl over there,” she moved her head to her left and Octavia looked over but didn’t take long to shake her head.

            “There’s like fifty girls over there, Clarke.”

            “Three rows ahead and five seats over,” her tone was hushed and she could see that her friend was doing the counting in her head until she found the girl.

            “I-I don’t know who she is… hot though,” Octavia gave her an approving nod.

            “Right?” Clarke breathed out. Then at that moment; mystery girl looked over again and this time both girls blushed and looked away. “Damn,” Clarke continued, “she keeps catching me.”

            “Then stop staring.”

            “Can’t help it.”

            “Miss Blake, Miss Griffin… is there a particular reason that you’re talking instead of listening?” Professor Kershaw asked and both girls tried to melt into their seats as their faces burned bright. He didn’t wait for an answer; he just nodded and then continued his lecture.

Mortified; Clarke chanced a glance over at the girl and saw that she was smiling; trying to hide laughing, and Clarke looked away again. She promised herself she was done looking. She couldn’t handle this amazing looking girl laughing at her.

And to her credit; she managed to keep her eyes ahead of her for the remainder of the class.

When the professor dismissed them she waited until everyone was gone to leave; and being the amazing friend that she was; Octavia stayed as well.

Neither of them had another class right away anyway.

/

When she was sure that the coast was clear she grasped her bag and left with Octavia at her heels. What she didn’t expect was that mystery girl was waiting just outside the room for her.

            “Hey,” she said and Clarke sucked in a breath. Not only because she was there and talking to her; but because her voice was as pretty as her face.

            “Uhh…” was all Clarke could manage. Octavia rolled her eyes; Clarke was great but girl had no game.

            “Hi, I’m Octavia,” she held out her hand and mystery girl shook it with a smile. “And this is my friend Clarke,” she motioned to her and Clarke nodded.

            “Nice to meet you Octavia… and Clarke,” she diverted her eyes to Clarke as she said her name. “I’m Lexa,” she held her hand out for Clarke to shake.

Clarke finally managed to pull herself out of her stupor and she shook Lexa’s offered hand.

            “Hi Clarke, I’m Lexa,” she stumbled and Octavia held back a laugh. “I-I mean-”

            “Clarke, would you like to have coffee with me?” She let her off the hook by cutting her off. Clarke’s smile widened.

            “It’ll take this as my cue… it was nice to meet you Lexa, I hope to see you again,” with that Octavia left.

            “I hope so too,” she called to the girl’s retreating back before turning her attention back to Clarke. “So… coffee, u-unless you’ve got another class.”

            “No!” Clarke said quickly, “I mean yes,” she could see that Lexa was confused so she blew out a breath and hurried to continue, “I mean no I don’t have a class and yes I’d love to have coffee.” Lexa’s answering smile took Clarke’s breath away.

/

Things were a bit awkward as they sat down at a table with their coffees’ in their hands.

Strangely enough it was Clarke who broke the silence, “I-I’m sorry for staring at you, i-in class.”

            “Really?” She seemed disappointed.

            “Well,” Clarke blushed slightly. “I guess I’m only sorry you kept catching me.”

            “I was doing that on purpose,” Lexa’s face shined with a wide smile. “One of us has to have game,” again Clarke’s face blushed bright.

            “I swear I’m usually much better at stuff like this I just… I don’t know,” she looked down and tucked a hair behind her ear before continuing, “I guess there’s something about you that makes me giddy, and ridiculous,” she quickly took a sip of coffee to shut herself up.

            “I think the giddiness is fun, and you’re not ridiculous you’re adorable,” Clarke finally met her eyes. “And when you blush it’s so freaking cute,” Clarke smiled. “So I guess there is something about you too.” Lexa then took a sip of her own coffee.

            “When Kershaw called Octavia and I out on talking I was mortified and I thought you were laughing at me.”

            “I figured… since you didn’t look at me again, I was sad,” she put her lip out in a mock pout and Clarke felt her knees go weak; even though she was sitting. “But I wasn’t laughing _at_ you; I was laughing because like I said a moment ago… you’re cute,” she paused for longer than necessary, “especially when you blush.”

            “Well I’m glad I blushed like a fool then,” Clarke met her eyes. “If it got you interested.”

            “I’m definitely interested,” Lexa said boldly and Clarke nearly choked on her coffee. Luckily, she managed to cover it with a cough.

            “So ah,” Clarke stammered and decided to change the subject so that she wouldn’t actually choke. “What’s you major?”

Lexa smiled, “International relations with a concentration in proliferation.”

            “Yeah, I don’t even know what that means,” Clarke suddenly felt kind of dumb.

            “Most people don’t.”

            “So… what do you want to do then?

            “Eventually I want to join the marines, and then become an officer; after that I want to get my masters in game theory and military strategy.”

            “Wow that’s bad ass,” Clarke was impressed and Lexa’s smile widened.

            “How about you, what’s your major?”

            “Compared to yours it’s boring but I want to be in social work.”

            “That’s not boring Clarke, that’s good work… you want to help people for a living, most people are too selfish for that.”

            “What you want is confusing but it’s definitely not selfish.”

            “No it’s not,” Lexa agreed. “We have that in common, and I’d like to see what else we have in common,” Clarke nodded because she wanted that too. “In fact, would you like to go out with me sometime?”

            “Definitely,” Clarke replied without pause; and with a blush on her cheeks.

            “See… cute,” Lexa said before sipping her coffee again. Clarke reached up and rubbed one of her cheeks but continued to smile wide.

They stayed in the coffee shop talking and getting to know each other until Lexa had to go because she had a class; Clarke didn’t have another class until the afternoon so after bidding farewell to Lexa she went immediately to Octavia’s dorm room to find her.

Octavia wasn’t alone as her boyfriend Lincoln was with her.

            “Oh hey,” she waved when she saw him sitting on her bed as Octavia opened the door for come in. “I didn’t know you were…” she trailed off.

            “It’s okay,” Octavia continued, “he has to go back to work anyway.”

            “The life of an intern,” he said getting to his feet before he placed a quick kiss to Octavia’s lips. “Bye babe.”

            “Bye,” Octavia groaned with a small pout that caused him to grin like a fool.

            “Tell my mom I said hey,” Clarke told him and he nodded.

            “I will.”

Once he was gone and the door was closed after him; Octavia turned to her friend, “okay spill,” she then joined Clarke who had laid on her bed.

            “Her name is Lexa Hayward,” she is a major in something… I’m not really sure it was a lot,” Octavia laughed. “And she thinks I’m cute.”

            “You freaking sound like Rudolph,” she said and Clarke shot her a confused look. “You know the Christmas movie… she thinks I’m cute,” Octavia mimicked the movie and Clarke finally nodded.

            “Right,” she teased and Octavia pushed her.

            “So…”

            “So, we have a date tomorrow night,” Clarke continued with a huge grin.

            “Good for you dude, I mean who else could make a complete ass out of themselves and still get the girl,” that earned her another push from Clarke.

            “Shut it.”

            “So where are you going on this date?”

            “I don’t know,” Clarke realized she should at least find out how she should dress. She immediately pulled out her phone to text Lexa; they had exchanged numbers before parting.

            “Well since I have a class and you’re clearly distracted… lock the door when you leave,” Octavia told her and she nodded in her direction.

            “Okay, thanks I’ll see you later.”

She pulled out her phone and texted Lexa.

From Clarke: _How should I dress tomorrow night?_

She knew Lexa was in class and didn’t expect a response; so she was surprised when she got a response.

From Lexa: _Comfortably but practical… definitely jeans or some other long pants; and that’s the only hint you get_ ;)

Clarke beamed and after a quick response of ‘ok’ she tucked her phone away. She didn’t want to get the girl in trouble in class.

It was almost time for her next class and she had no excuses to be late for this one so she locked the door behind her and began to head back to campus; feeling much better than she did this morning.

Maybe school wouldn’t suck this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song I Don’t Even Know Your Name.
> 
> Hayward (meaning): English: occupational name for an official who was responsible for protecting land or enclosed forest from damage by animals, poachers, or vandals, from Middle English hay meaning enclosure and ward meaning guardian. [Source](http://names.mooseroots.com/l/2218/Hayward)


	3. Take Your Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Clexa’s first date. Doctor Mechanic’s first date will be next chapter.

_“Together we can just let go, pretending like there’s no one else here that we know. Slow dance, fall in love as the club track plays, we don’t care what them people say.”_

~

Clarke’s roommate- and one of her closest friends-  Harper; sat on the edge of her bed and watched as Clarke sorted through her clothes to find something to wear on her date.

            “I have nothing to wear,” She shouted after going through everything she owned; well everything she had with her in her dorm anyway.

            “Clarke you literally threw at least ten outfits around this room, some of which landed on me,” she picked a pair of jeans that had hit her in the face up from her side and held them in the air. “For instance…” that got Clarke’s attention and she looked over. “Didn’t Lexa say to wear jeans?”

            “Yes but those aren’t good enough,” she whined.

            “They’re jeans Clarke,” she deadpanned and was met with an eye roll from her friend. “And besides your ass looks great in these,” that finally pulled a smile across Clarke’s nervous face. She plopped down on her bed.

            “I’m crazy right?” Harper nodded and Clarke buried her face in her hands. Harper got off her bed and moved over to Clarke’s bed. She sat down next to her.

            “You’re not crazy… you’re just nervous,” Clarke looked up, “And knowing you as well as I do, that tells me you really like her.”

Clarke nodded defeated, “Yeah… I really do.”

            “Then I can’t wait to meet her, but that won’t happen if you stand her up because you are freaking out over what to wear.”

            “You’re right,” Clarke got to her feet and Harper followed suit.

            “I know,” she replied and Clarke snorted. “Now put these on because your ass does look fantastic in them and…” she trailed off as she looked around the pile of clothes scattered around the room. “And this,” she picked up a blue top and handed it to her. “You boobs look great in this,” Clarke laughed.

            “You’re so gay dude,” she teased as she took the shirt from her; deciding that Harper’s choices were good and if she didn’t choose soon she would be late and that was unacceptable.

            “I know,” Harper threw herself back down on her bed. Clarke moved behind the room divider the change. “And don’t worry about the mess you made Clarke, I’ll be an awesome roommate and put the clothes away for you.”

            “Are you sure? I can do it when I get back?”

            “Nah, it’s cool… Monroe is coming over tonight so,” she trailed off.

            “I’m sorry,” Clarke peeked around the divider as she pulled her jeans on. “I owe you one.”

            “Yeah you do,” Harper teased. “But it’s cool.” After a beat Clarke came from around the partition and Harper’s eyes widened as she whispered.

            “Damn girl… Lexa’s going to lose her shit!” Clarke beamed.

            “Wish me luck,” she said with a wink as she headed for the door.

            “Luck,” she heard her say as she closed the door behind herself.

* * *

 

            “Lexa!” Raven called out as she paced the floor in front of their shared bathroom; “You’re not the only one with a date tonight… can you hurry this along so that I can get ready for my own date?”

Several minutes later she heard the water shut off and she turned toward her room so that she could get her stuff ready for her own shower; as she stepped away she heard Lexa; “sorry… I’ll be right out!”

Lexa came out at the same time Raven came out of her room and they met in the hall.

            “What’s wrong with you?” Raven took in Lexa’s appearance. “I’ve known you for like three years now and I’ve never seen you this nervous before a date before?”

            “I never have been,” Lexa admitted sheepishly and Raven then felt bad for giving her such a hard time. “I haven’t dated since,” Lexa looked down and then back up, “since Costia and I broke up.”

            “Well that explains the nerves,” Lexa chuckled as she nodded.

            “And how about you huh?” She teased, “I’ve never seen you so riled up before a date either,” with that Raven blushed. “This one must be special.”

            “I hope so… I’ve never felt like this about someone after only having just met them,” Raven admitted and Lexa’s smiled widened. It was good to see Raven smile after all the shit the girl had been through in her life.

            “Well good luck,” she told her.

            “Same,” was Raven’s reply as she stepped around her and into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Clarke was still a mess of nerves even as she made it to the coffee shop she and Lexa had hung out at the other day; it was also where they agreed to meet for this evening.

It was a nice fall afternoon and she wore a light jacket; glad for the slight breeze because if it was still as hot as it had been during the summer she’d be sweating her ass off from the nerves and that is just not sexy.

She looked up and saw Lexa approaching and again; just like she had the other day found the girl breathtaking.

Lexa was also wearing very good fitting jeans and a white sweater with a multicolored scarf wrapped once around her neck.

            “Hey,” she waved once she was within inches.

            “Hey,” Clarke repeated. “You l-look, you look amazing,” she finally spat out and hoped that her nerves would subside soon so that she didn’t spend this evening a stuttering mess like she had been the last time they were together.

            “God so do you,” Lexa exhaled loudly and for the first time since meeting her Clarke could see Lexa’s own nerves shine through; and it made her feel better. She also felt herself calming down because of it.”

            “So-So where are you taking me?” Clarke wondered.

            “That… is still a surprise,” Lexa winked and held out her arm to lead Clarke toward her car.

When they approached the jeep parked a few feet away Clarke smiled, “you have a jeep?”

            “Yeah is that okay?” Lexa’s forehead creased with confusion.

            “Y-Yeah it’s fine,” Clarke assured her. “I just… I’ve always wanted one,” Lexa opened the door for her with a grin. “You’re like the perfect girl,” she blurted out as she climbed into the passenger’s side and felt her face flush in embarrassment. Luckily Lexa was much- much cooler than she was.

            “The same could be said about you,” with that she closed the door behind her. Clarke took a moment as Lexa walked around the car to steady her breathing.

* * *

 

Lexa had taken her horseback riding and Clarke was so happy as they walked into the stables to meet the horses.

            “This is so awesome Lexa,” she was giddy as they began galloping slowly down the path toward and then into the woods. “I’ve never been horseback riding on a date before; I haven’t been since I was a kid.”

            “I’m just happy you like it… I was worried.”

            “Why?”

            “It’s a little unusual kind of first date, right?” She replied and Clarke nodded.

            “Yeah but that’s what makes it even more special, don’t you think?”

            “I do,” Lexa’s smile widened. “That’s why I chose this… I’m just glad you think so too,” Clarke nodded and then the conversation waned a little until Lexa was the one who broke the silence.

            “Tell me about yourself, I’ve lived in D.C. my whole life and I’ve never seen you until this year,” she saw Clarke look over and awaited her answer.

            “When I was a kid we lived up North and we moved down here about ten years ago when my mom got her surgical residence… but we live in Bethesda,” Lexa nodded, “Last year I commuted; I didn’t stay in the dorms.”

            “Nice,” Lexa shot her a warm smile. “Do you like it here?”

            “I like it a lot more than Bethesda, I begged my mom to let me get a dorm last year but she said I needed to adjust to college life before I had to live on my own,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

            “I get it but your mom was right, trust me it’s hard to adjust to not having one.”

            “I’m so sorry Lexa I didn’t me-” Lexa held her hand up to stop her. “She didn’t die, she just left us.” Her tone was somber. “But luckily my older sister Anya and our father, were there… he took care of us, so…”

            “Yeah well I’m still sorry for putting my foot in my mouth; my mom and I have a…” she paused briefly, “a-a _complicated_ relationship, but you’re right… sometimes I take her for granted and forget how lucky I am to have her.” Lexa smiled and wanted to change the subject off of this depressing one.

            “So, what made you choose to stay somewhat close, why Georgetown?”

            “I just like the fact that it has the classes I wanted but also wasn’t too far from home; my dad lives down the street from us with my step-mom… and it’s nice to still be close to family while also being independent.”

After clearing the woods the path led to a lake and she didn’t think she’d have ever seen anything more beautiful than seeing the sun set across a lake from the back of a horse.

            “Wow,” she gushed and Lexa knew she had done well.

            “Yeah,” Lexa took in the view. “So tell me more about you?”

            “What do you want to know?”

“Anything… everything,” she blurted out and Clarke gasped with surprise that this amazing girl was really interested in her. “What are your hobbies, what’s your favorite color, how are you single?”

Clarke laughed at how smooth she was, “well I like to draw, and I think I’m pretty good at it.”

            “I’d like to see you draw,” Lexa said with adoration.

            “Well maybe I can take you to an art class or something.”

            “I’d love that,” Lexa beamed. “Okay, so continue.”

            “My favorite color is blue,” Lexa nodded, “and I’m single because my boyfriend cheated on me.”

            “Oh,” Lexa instantly felt bad for asking; she covered her mouth. “I-I’m sorry.” Clarke waved her off.

            “It’s fine, I’m over it… and I think it was a blessing in disguise,” Lexa felt chill bumps spread throughout her body as Clarke eyed her up and down.

To keep herself steady she continued the topic at hand, “well I know all about break-ups,” Clarke’s expression saddened but she didn’t interrupt. “Luckily there was no cheating though. My ex-girlfriend Costia and I were high school sweethearts but in college we grew apart and now she has another girlfriend.”

            “Aw, Lexa that sucks I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay and like you said… blessing,” she added a wink and Clarke once again was fluttered with butterflies.

After a brief moment of quiet Lexa spoke.

            “Are you having fun?”

            “Oh my god yes,” Clarke gushed. “I love horses.”

            “Me too,” Lexa was pleased that her date planning had worked out. “But as beautiful as this sunset is we’re going to have to get back… the horses don’t like the dark so much.”

            “Okay,” Clarke agreed as they began the trek back to the stables; but there was disappointment in her tone because she didn’t want the evening to end. It seemed as though Lexa was reading her mind when she next spoke.

            “B-But we don’t have to end the date, I-I mean I was thinking that after this we could go somewhere else.

            “O-Okay… where?” There was trepidation in her tone and Lexa giggled.

            “My sister,” she paused to look over at Clarke. “She works as a bartender for this nightclub and once a week they have an under twenty one night,” she saw Clarke smile as her trepidation left her. “It’s-It’s tonight, if you want to go.”

It was nice to see Lexa just as nervous as she was for once, “I’d love to she promised,” and they continued to get to know each other as they brought the horses into the stables.

Clarke petted her horse Polaris; and thanked him for a lovely ride. She was having so much fun but if she was being honest she wanted to see where else the night would take her and Lexa.

            “We can come here again Clarke, I’m sure Polaris would love to go riding with you again,” and Clarke beamed.

_Who was this girl?_

_And why was she so perfect?_

* * *

 

Things were getting heated as the club tracked played.

Being with Lexa was a whole different feeling that actually touching Lexa.

They were pressed up against each other as they swayed to the thumping bass of whatever song was playing. Clarke felt like her whole body was on fire as her hips swayed and grinded against Lexa’s whose moves were in time with her own.

She flicked her eyes up to look at Lexa and their eyes locked; their faces mere inches apart. She slipped her hands up from where they were safely at Lexa’s waist, she trailed sure fingers up her sides, and felt the girl shudder to the touch. She may have been proud of herself for that.

Before she got too out of control she moved her arms to her biceps and repeated the action she had done on her sides and Lexa shook again.

 A moment later Lexa tilted her head slightly and moved her face closer to the side of Clarke’s.

            “You’re driving me crazy,” she breathed out but close enough to her hear and loud enough for her to hear over the music. Clarke repeated the action.

            “You’ve been driving me crazy all night, with your beautiful face, and your beautiful smile… and those eyes and,” she heard Lexa suck in a labored breath and she continued. “All I want to do is…” this time she trailed off so as not to reveal her hand and Lexa backed away slightly.

            “A-Are you okay?” Lexa asked again near her ear, so that she’d hear her over the music.

            “I’m great,” she said back with Lexa’s ear now inches from her own mouth. She fought the urge to kiss the side of her neck; she ran her fingers over the girl’s neck instead, “better than great.”

Lexa was thrumming and barely holding it together, “D-Do you maybe want to get some air,” Lexa’s voice was loud enough for her to hear but it was a lot breathier this time.

            “Yes,” she husked in return and within a moment they were off the dance floor and Lexa was leading her to the back door where there was a smoking area. There were a few people out there but not enough to distract them from their mission. Lexa led Clarke over to a corner where no one else could see them and she pressed Clarke against the wall.

Clarke let out a small gasp as her back hit the wall with a thud but her smile showed Lexa that she was fine. Lexa stepped closer and looked at Clarke’s lips. Clarke pressed her hands to Lexa’s biceps and slowly moved them up and then draped them around her neck.

She wanted nothing more than for Lexa to kiss her and never stop; and when Lexa spoke Clarke felt butterflies. “A-Are you sure?”

Clarke swallowed hard, her breathing heavy, and she nodded; then she bit her lip before her own eyes dropped to Lexa’s lips and back up.

That was all the sign Lexa needed to know they were on the same page and slowly she moved closer until her lips pressed gently against Clarke’s. She felt Clarke’s arms tighten around her neck as she curled her fingers into the waistband of her jeans.

A moment later; she pulled back and let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes met Clarke’s briefly before she was being tugged back in for another, much more heated kiss.

She withheld a moan when she felt Clarke’s tongue poke out and press against her closed lips. She opened her mouth and welcomed that tongue as it slid against her own; this time she couldn’t fight the moan. Her hands moved up Clarke’s sides as Clarke pulled her closer with a hand grasped tightly in her hair.

After several intense and passionate moments, Clarke pulled back.

            “C-Can we get out of here?” She asked and Lexa didn’t know where she meant for them to go but she didn’t care. She just nodded in reply: and turned to lead Clarke out of the club.

/

Turns out; where they were meant to go was to make out in her jeep parked in the lot of Clarke’s dorm.

            “Mm,” Lexa let out a gentle moan as she pulled out of the kiss that was becoming far too heated for a first date; and she pulled back a bit. It was silent for a few moments save for the sound of their heavy breathing as they fought to keep their hormones in check.

            “As much as I’d like to continue this,” Lexa finally said. “I’d much rather you respect me tomorrow morning,” to that Clarke giggled.

            “There’s no worry about that,” she promised.

            “Still though,” Lexa fought with her hormones to remain chivalrous, “I think we should-”

            “You’re right,” Clarke saved her from having to say the words that neither of them really wanted to say. “B-But can I see you again?”

Lexa’s smile was so wide that Clarke nearly lost her breath… again.

            “I would love that.”

            “Me too,” she beamed; then she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I can’t wait.”

            “Me either,” Lexa told her as Clarke hopped out of the jeep; because if she didn’t… they’d be making out again and they both knew it.

            “Text me when you get home.”

            “I will… and Clarke,” with that the girl in question met her eyes. “Thanks for going out me; it was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

            “Me too… you really know how to show a girl a great time,” she winked and then walked away.

Lexa lost her breath; both from the wink and the extra sway she knew Clarke had added to her steps.

As she drove toward her apartment; Lexa had only one thing on her mind.

Best. Date. Ever.

* * *

 

Clarke practically floated into her room and past Harper and Monroe who were cuddled in Harper’s bed waiting up for her.

She fell face first onto her bed but Harper caught sight of the huge grin on her face before she did.

            “So I take it… things went well?” Clarke nodded into her blanket but a second later she rolled onto her side and held her head against her hand, arm bent at the elbow.

            “So well,” she sighed.

            “Good,” Monroe tossed a pillow at her effectively hitting her in the face. “Now we don’t have to watch you mope around anymore like wah, I’m the only one without someone wah.”

            “Shut it Monroe.”

            “Yeah,” Harper said through her giggling. “Now Wells is the only single one.”

            “That’s mean,” Clarke threw the pillow back at her friends. “It’s not his fault… he just has a crush on the wrong girl,” they both eyed her because everyone knew Wells had been in love with her since middle school. “Hopefully he finds the girl he deserves soon,” she started to think about Lexa again. “Like I did.”

            “Ew gross,” Harper curled her lip and then looked at her own girlfriend.

            “I know right, “I’m starting to like mopey Clarke better,” Monroe teased to which Clarke responded by tossing another pillow at them.

            “I hate you guys.”

            “You love us,” Harper spoke; and she couldn’t argue because her phone beeped and once she saw who it was from her mind went back to her night.

From Lexa: _I’m home, have a great night beautiful_

From Clarke: _You too_

She texted back lamely but it didn’t matter; Lexa like her.

And that was the greatest feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Life of the Party.
> 
> The title of the story is also from this song.


	4. What It's Like Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Abby’s first date.
> 
> This was meant to be posted on Saturday but life got in the way; sorry for the wait.

_“I know that we just met, maybe this is dumb, but it feels like there was something; from the moment that we touched, cause it’s alright, it’s alright. I wanna make you mine.”_

~

Raven checked her watch as she rushed into her room after getting out of the shower.

            “Shit… I’m going to be late,” She cursed Lexa in her mind for being a shower hog but instead of dwelling on that she tightened the towel around herself and tucked it into itself. Then she walked over to her closet and began going through her clothes.

            “Flannel, flannel…” she moved each shirt one after another. “Flannel, flannel… damn why do I have so much fucking flannel,” with that she shrugged and grabbed her favorite one. She then reached into her dresser and grabbed the pair of jeans she knew would drive Abby crazy. With a tank top and her boots her outfit was complete as she got dressed as quickly as human possible.

After spritzing some cologne on and locking the door to her apartment behind her she headed for her Rover.

She typed (and saved) Abby’s address into her gps and then pulled out her phone.

From Raven: I’ll be there in about 30 minutes ;)

Then she pulled out of her apartment building’s lot and pushed her nerves aside as she headed to Abby’s house.

/

“I’m a grown ass woman,” Abby said more to herself than to her best friend Callie who was on speaker phone. “I shouldn’t be this nervous about a date… I’ve dated, I’ve dated plenty… and I’ve been married _and_ divorced.” She heard Callie laughing at her. “I know how to date,” she rummaged through her closet much the same way Clarke had for her date.

            “Yeah well,” Callie’s voice came through her phone. “You’ve never dated a hot little twenty something who… did I mention is super-hot?”

            “You might have mentioned it… two or three, or ten times,” she snorted. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were getting a bit Sapphic yourself.” Abby teased knowing how not true that statement was.

            “Oh please, I am very happily married,” she teased to which Abby rolled her eyes. “So back to the subject of you and your hot date.”

            “Careful Callie… I don’t share well,” this time Callie was the one who snorted.

            “Did she say how to dress?”

            “No,” Abby huffed in annoyance because she wished she had gotten those details from Raven in the several text conversations they’ve had since meeting the previous day.

            “Well go simple, comfortable and if it’s an elegant thing then you can tell her she should’ve warned you… though Raven doesn’t seem like the elegant type, she seems more of the devouring you in the back seat of her car type,” Abby blushed at the words and was thankful Callie couldn’t see her; she’d never hear the end of it.

            “Thank you for your help Cal, but I gotta go… Raven will be here soon,” She looked at her watch to verify and her eyes popped out slightly when she realized Raven was due to be there in fifteen minutes.

She was instantly even more nervous.

            “Okay, call me later… with details.”

            “Okay, and no.”

She ended the call and quickly found an outfit; she settled on a red form fitting button down and pair of black skinny jeans that accentuated her curves while also making her seem younger than she was. She hoped that if things were to continue with Raven this line of thinking wouldn’t continue to haunt her. She slipped on some heels and thanked god she had showered and done her makeup before calling Callie.

As she spritzed a bit of perfume on and grabbed a light jacket she heard the doorbell ringing. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs to answer the door.

One the other side of the door Raven waited; she rubbed her hands down the front of her jeans as she tried to calm her nerves. She had decided on wearing her favorite blue and black flannel over a black tank top, her intentionally torn jeans and her combat boots; she hoped Abby liked it.

When the door opened a second later; she let out a breath of air because _damn_ Abby looked great.

            “Wow,” She breathed and Abby’s face lit up in a grin.

            “Wow back… you look gorgeous,” with that she saw a slight tinge to the girl’s cheeks. She decided she liked making Raven blush; and wanted to try to do it as often as she could. She took her time raking her eyes down the girl’s body and then back up again until she met her eyes and saw Raven biting her bottom lip.

 _Dear god_ \- Abby hoped she survived the night.

            “Shall we,” Raven motioned toward her Rover so that she didn’t attack Abby’s lips right then and there.

            “Sure… where are we going?”

            “To have the best dinner and dessert, you’ve ever had.”

            “Can’t wait,” Abby teased with a wink as Raven opened the door for her and waited until she got in before she closed it and moved to the driver’s side.

As they drove toward the restaurant, it was pretty quiet.     

            “Are you nervous?” Raven asked as she finally broke the silence.

            “A little… you?”

            “A little,” Raven mimicked and Abby shot her a sideways glance that Raven found she could get used to seeing.

* * *

 

Once they were seated and had put their orders in at the restaurant; Abby intertwined her fingers together and held them on her lap.

            “So Raven… tell me a little bit about yourself.”

            “Well,” she took a sip of her drink before continuing as she tried to calm her nerves. “I’m in my first year of graduate school,” she saw Abby exhale what sounded like a relieved sigh and made a mental note to ask her about it later. “I’m trying to get my masters in aerospace engineering,” the surprised look on Abby’s face made her ridiculously happy.

            “Wow Raven… you’re like a rocket scientist,” her tone was a cross between surprised and impressed and that made Raven even happier.

            “Well not yet, but that’s the goal.”

            “Wow,” Abby repeated again. “I thought being a surgeon was impressive.”

            “Oh,” Raven swallowed hard. “It is,” with those words and the husked tone their eyes locked and neither woman wanted to look away.

The server came over with their food and finally broke their staring contest.

Raven waited until Abby took her first bite and when the woman let out a satisfied moan Raven knew she had done well.

And she knew she wanted to hear those noises again.

            “Told you they had the best food,” she was proud of herself; and Abby nodded as she continued to chew.

            “Okay your turn… tell me how a woman who is as incredibly gorgeous as you are,” Abby blushed, “is single,” she finished.

Abby wiped her mouth with her napkin before she answered, “First of all thank you for the compliment,” Raven’s smile widened. “And second my ex-husband and I got divorced when our daughter was ten and my heart was broken.”

            “I’m sorry,” Raven cut in and Abby shook her head.

            “Don’t be… it was a long time ago,” Raven nodded but she resigned to not interrupt again. After another bite of food, Abby continued. “We wouldn’t have lasted anyway with my attraction to women and Jake’s attraction to my best friend.”

            “Oh wow that’s the shit,” Raven told her suddenly wanting to punch Jake in his stupid mouth but Abby elaborated. “It’s not as sinister as it sounds, Jake and Callie didn’t get married until two years ago… they fell in love years after Jake and I ended,” Raven nodded. She was still confused but she knew Abby wasn’t done. “Callie and I had gone through a bit of a rough patch when it first started but I soon realized that I loved them both and why shouldn’t Jake find happiness with someone as awesome as Callie.”

            “That’s an awesome way to be Abby,” Raven nodded her head as she spoke. “I don’t know if I could be so forgiving.”

            “Well it was hard not to be,” Raven furrowed her brow. “I was the reason why my marriage ended. Jake was my best friend, and I told him that I was no longer attracted to him and he was the one who suggested that maybe I was attracted to woman. At first, I thought he was crazy but as it turned out…” she trailed off and Raven smirked as they both took a few moments to eat.

Once Abby swallowed her bite she continued, “He was wonderful, he helped me come to terms with it, he helped me tell our daughter, and he and I just grew even closer as friends than we were as husband and wife.”

            “That’s awesome.”

            “Enough about me… let’s talk about you,” Abby looked at Raven like she wanted to eat her and Raven blushed under the scrutiny.

            “What do you want to know?” She offered as her hand automatically reached down to touch the brace just below her knee. It was always the first question her dates would ask; but once again Abby proved to be different.

And Raven felt butterflies when she spoke.

            “How is it that a hot, young, brilliant, woman such as yourself is still single?” Raven beamed and then Abby seemed to think of something. “U-Unless you’re not… Raven-”

            “Abby,” she cut her off before she could make something out of nothing. “I assure you I’m single,” Abby nodded as she tamed her panic back down. “Unless you want to change that?” She winked and this time it was Abby who blushed.

            “We’ll see how dessert goes first,” Abby flirted and Raven laughed before she took another bite.

The evening went on swimmingly after that as they got to know each other and when the server came to take their plates Abby began perusing the dessert menu but Raven stopped her by covering her hand.

            “Check please,” she told the server and once she was gone she took in Abby’s furrowed brow.

            “I thought you said dessert too.”

            “Actually I said the best dinner and the best dessert in town… I didn’t say they were at the same place.”

            “Oh,” Abby caught on with a nod.

            “Unless you don-”

            “Raven,” Abby did the cutting off and the reassuring this time, “I’m yours for the evening,” again she saw a light blush cross the girl’s cheeks and god she loved doing that to her.

            “Hopefully for longer,” Raven replied which left her speechless.

* * *

 

Next, Raven brought Abby to a little café along the boardwalk of the coast for apparently the best dessert in town and as soon as she bit into the cheesecake she ordered she knew that she should always believe what Raven said because this… _god_ this was even better than dinner.

            “So,” Raven asked after swallowing her bite of chocolate cake.

            “Mmm,” Abby’s answer was a moan and Raven thought about how she would like to hear that sound again. She was pretty sure she was blushing again because Abby was smirking; she never blushed this much and it was really annoying.

However, she was happy Abby seemed to like it.

            “C-Can I ask you a question?” Raven was a bit apprehensive with the question and it made Abby nervous.

            “Sure.”

            “Earlier when I told you that I was in my first year in Grad school, you seemed relieved,” Abby nodded because she wasn’t wrong; “I-Is the age thing going to be a problem?”

            “I hope not,” she answered honestly. “I’m trying to not let it be because I already really like you.”

            “I like you too,” her answer brought a smile to Abby’s lips.

            “But the sigh of relief you saw was mostly because you being in grad school means you’re at least older than my daughter,” realization dawned on Raven’s face.

            “H-How old is your daughter?”

            “Eighteen- almost nineteen,” Abby replied and Raven’s eyebrows lifted. She wasn’t expecting that. “Is that a problem?”

            “No,” Raven answered honestly. “I guess… I just didn’t think she’d be that old. I thought more like fourteen, fifteen.”

            “Ok…kay,” Abby was a bit worried and if things were going to work out with Raven they needed to get this all out on the table now. “Well in the interest of full disclosure, she is a sophomore at Georgetown and stays in the dorm but sometimes comes home on the weekends,” Raven merely nodded. “Is that a problem?”

            “Not at all,” Raven responded causing Abby’s smile to widen. “You’re a cougar… and that’s hot,” that earned her a napkin being thrown at her. “Want to get out of here?”

Abby arched her eyebrow in challenge and Raven giggled, “I have one more place I want to take you.”

            “Okay.”

* * *

 

The final stop on their first date tour around town was at a small karaoke bar that had a pool table in the back; after getting drinks they decided to play pool.

            “In the interest of full disclosure,” Raven repeated Abby’s words as she moved up alongside her in order to make her shot. She leaned against her pool stick and met Abby’s eyes. “I uh… I skipped a year in high school,” Abby paled slightly but didn’t say anything, “I’m twenty… I’ll be twenty one in two months.”

Abby swallowed hard but only nodded.

            “I-Is that okay?” She asked terrified the answer was going to be no; but Abby reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her ear and nodded.

            “I can’t say that I won’t freak out from time to time because I’m so much older than you and you’re not much older than Clarke,” Raven nodded. “But yes… I can’t deny myself this Raven and I look forward to seeing where this goes.” With that Raven leaned in and pressed their lips together in a brief but lingering kiss.

            “Was that okay?” Raven asked before she opened her eyes.

            “It was perfect,” she opened her eyes to see Abby’s sparkling eyes looking back at her. “Now stop being so gentle with me and let’s just be together.”

Raven merely swallowed hard; and this time it was Abby that moved. She cupped the back of Raven’s head and brought their lips together in another kiss; this one much different… much hotter than the first.

Abby quickly opened her mouth and tilted her head and Raven caught on quickly; she opened her own mouth and let Abby’s tongue slide into it.

            “Mm,” she moaned low and gripped her pool cue so hard she thought that maybe she could break it. But as soon as it began it was over and Abby was backing away; leaving her with a dazed look in her eye while Abby seemed somehow unfazed.

Little did she know.

            “Wow, I like this song,” Abby said nonchalantly at the late 80s rock song that was being butchered by someone on karaoke. She scrunched up her nose, “Or at least I used to.”

Raven giggled, “How do you kiss me like that and then just act like nothing ever happened?” Again Abby leaned closer.

            “Years of practice,” she whispered. “Trust me Raven, on the inside I feel just as fluttery as you do,” that made Raven feel better. “Now are you ready to play this game so that we can get out of here and do more of that,” again she teased her with a wink.

And the grin that spread on Raven’s mouth caused Abby to suck in a breath.

Then Raven proceeded to beat the crap out of her at pool.

* * *

 

It was pretty quiet on the drive back to Abby’s house as they both just sat content after the wonderful evening with the radio playing low. Once Raven parked in her driveway she got out to open the door for Abby.

As she led Abby toward her door she felt her nerves return for the first time since the beginning of the date.

            “So,” Raven asked and slapped her hands together. A moment later, Abby who was leaning against her front door, grasped the front of her jacket and pulled her closer; causing her to gasp.

            “So…” Abby repeated but in a low husky tone. “I’m going to kiss you again,” she told her before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that quickly turned heated. Raven tangled her fingers in Abby’s hair with one hand and pressed her fingers into the small of her back with the other. When Abby deepened the kiss Raven thought she was in heaven.

This woman could kiss.

Raven had had a few lovers through her years but none of them could kiss as good as Abby could and when the kiss finally ended Raven was left breathless.

            “Damn,” she hummed as she licked her lips. She opened her eyes to see Abby biting her bottom lip. “Can I see you again?”

            “You better,” Abby groaned and then Raven kissed her again. This time it was Abby who tangled her fingers into her hair and cupped her cheek with her other hand; and like before this kiss quickly became heated; when Raven slipped her tongue into Abby’s mouth she sucked on it and Raven moaned into her mouth.

Reluctantly, Raven pulled away a few moments later because if she didn’t walk away now there was no way she was going to.

And Abby wasn’t a first date fling kind of woman; she was a wine and dine and woo- until you’re hopelessly in love with each other- kind of woman.

And that was exactly what Raven wanted.

            “Goodnight Raven, thank you for an incredible evening.”

            “T-Thank you,” Raven stammered. “I’ll uh, I’ll call you.”

            “I look forward to it,” Abby winked and Raven turned to leave. Abby waited until she was safely in her car and backing out of her driveway before she went in.

Once inside the house, she kicked off her heels and leaned against the door.

            “Wow,” she whispered to herself before she peeled herself off the door and made her way up to her room to change.

Just as she was settling on her couch with her pajamas on a glass of wine she got a text from Raven.

From Raven: _Just letting you know I’m home safe._

From Abby: _Thank you sweetheart_

She added a heart to the end of the text and hoped it wasn’t too forward; but a smiley face a few seconds later as a response told her it was just enough.

And then her phone rang and she rolled her eyes before answering.

            “Hello Callie,” she said and heard her friend laugh.

            “And Jake,” his voice came over the line. “I’m here too.”

            “Hello Jake.”

            “Okay,” Callie piped in. “Tell us everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Kid in Love.


	5. Probably Should've Known

_“Truth is no one can replace me, I’m permanent, you can’t erase me. I’ll help you remember me; one more kiss is all it takes.”_

~

Raven wasn’t as nervous as she had been on their last date but it had been a week since then; they were both just really busy during the week and neither of them could find the time to spend with each other. Abby had a full week of surgeries in addition to her office appointment; and Raven had a crazy week at work herself.

They decided to just make solid plans on the following Friday night and talk to each other over the phone whenever they could.

Which turned out to be every night and they got to know each other a little bit more; like for instance Abby found out that Raven worked part time in her friend’s auto shop and Raven found out that Abby loved to cook.

A conversation that in fact led to this date in which Abby invited Raven over to her house. Clarke would be out on date so she wouldn’t be coming home this weekend and she offered to cook Raven a home cooked meal.

Raven showed up with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of roses; both of which she never would’ve thought she’d ever give a date… but Abby…

Well, Abby deserved the gesture.

Abby deserved everything.

Raven couldn’t be sure after only a week- and would never say it out loud- but she was fairly certain that she was falling for this woman. There was something different… something special about her.

She pressed the doorbell once and heard it chime on the inside; a few beats later, the door swung open and Raven sucked in a breath as Abby stood before her wearing a faded pair of light blue jeans as well as a faded Yale tee shirt, and only socks on her feet.

It was breathtaking.

/

Abby had everything prepared for the evening. She was making chicken parmesan with fresh baked bread; having made a special trip to the grocery store earlier in the day to make sure she had everything she needed.

She was slightly nervous because she was already having very strong feelings for Raven; feelings she shouldn’t be feeling having only known someone for a little over a week but she quickly tried to squash the feeling of nervousness.

Even though these feelings were sudden and strong she wanted this- whatever it was- with Raven; and her want for the woman far outweighed her fears.

She heard the doorbell and smiled because she knew it was her. She stirred the pot on the stove once quickly before she rushed to the door and pulled it open.

The sound Raven made upon seeing her made her feel even more beautiful- and more wanted- than anyone had made her feel in a very long time.

            “Y-You look incredible,” Raven said upon checking her out; and Abby smiled under her gaze and because of her words.

            “So do you,” Abby not only returned the compliment but she bit her lip as her eyes drifted up and down Raven’s body. She was wearing black yoga pants, and an oversized red tee shirt that had the words ‘Blake Auto Services’ on it. The shirt wasn’t stained or anything but Abby could tell that she was comfortable in it and Abby realized that even if it had been stained she wouldn’t have cared.

 _Mechanic Raven… yes please_.

She quickly got her mind out of the gutter as she simultaneously stepped aside and motioned for Raven to come in.

            “Please come in,” Raven did as she was told and once the door closed behind her Abby found herself pressed against it as Raven entered her personal space.

Not that she minded one bit.

She giggled softly before Raven was kissing her. In what was meant to be a quick peck, Abby couldn’t help herself as she slid her tongue into Raven’s mouth and moaned when Raven repeated the action.

However, before things could get too heated; Raven forced herself to take a step back. And that was when she offered the roses and wine to a still stunned Abby.

            “I brought these for you,” she breathed out, still trying to regain her composure.

            “Raven honey, that’s sweet of you,” Abby took both of the offerings and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

This time it was a peck.

            “Please come inside,” Abby walked toward the kitchen and Raven followed. “Dinner is almost ready.”

            “Awesome,” Raven told her and took a seat at the breakfast bar as Abby went back to work on the cooking.

* * *

 

After a wonderful dinner at one of Lexa’s favorite restaurants- she got to pick the place for the dinner. Clarke who was choosing the activity led her to this small place that looked like a little art studio and it was called ‘Painting With a Splash.’

            “What is this?” Lexa wondered as Clarke held the door open for her.

            “It’s a painting class… sort of,” she saw Lexa’s eyes widen with glee and she knew she had chosen well. “It’ll be fun,” she then led her over to a spot where there were two empty easels.

            “I don’t doubt that,” Lexa felt a tingle in her fingers as they locked hands but she tried to hide it from Clarke and not embarrass herself.

It didn’t work; Clarke caught her bashful grin.

            “What?” She felt herself becoming uneasy, self-conscious. “It’s dumb right?”

            “No, no… I love it,” Lexa assured her and knew it worked when she saw her smile return. “It’s just very thoughtful.”

            “Yeah well you said you wanted to try art… so,” she trailed off and Lexa gripped her hand. This time Clarke was the one who felt the tingles.

            “Which is why it’s perfect,” with that she leaned over and kissed Clarke on the cheek. “Dinner was perfect, this is perfect,” she gushed. “You’re perfect.”

            “Hardly,” Clarke cut in but wore a grin on her face.

            “Perfect for me,” Lexa merely continued.

And yup… Clarke was falling for her.

Luckily for her she wasn’t the only one.

Lexa was right there with her.

* * *

 

Raven moaned around a mouthful of food; Abby tried and failed to hide the blush that spread on her face because of the noise and the thoughts associated with it.

Luckily, Raven hadn’t noticed and the blush went away as quickly as it had gotten there.

            “I’ve never had a home cooked meal that was this good Abs,” again she blushed- for less naughty reasons this time- and this time Raven did notice. “What?”

            “Nothing, it’s just… I uh, I liked the nickname,” Raven beamed and Abby quickly changed the subject. So never?”

            “Yeah I mean, Finn tried a couple of times for my birthdays but he was a kid, and he really can’t cook at all.”

            “But, i-if you don’t mind me asking… what about your mom?”

            “I don’t mind,” Raven said sadly. She was quiet for a few moments, before she shot her a quick grin. “She- she left,” she finally managed to say as she held back a sob.

            “Oh gosh Raven, I’m sorry it’s…we don’t have to talk about this anymore.”

            “Nah it’s okay,” she cut in. “I mean it sucks but it’s a part of me, and I want you to know me, the real me… all of me,” and with that Abby nodded.

            “Okay,” Abby agreed and then waited. It took Raven a full minute to get her feelings under control to continue- she didn’t want to cry on her second date.

            “So she left and I bounced around a couple of foster homes before I turned eighteen and was on my own,” Abby was frowning on her behalf and Raven quickly continued. “B-But, there was Finn, he was the boy next door and his family was always so gracious. He and I wound up dating,” Abby nodded and Raven found her smile. “It didn’t last long because in junior high I realized I liked girls more than boys.”

            “Is that so?” Abby teased. She was trying to lighten the mood and Raven was happy for it.

            “Yeah, but he was still my best friend, and the reason I survived those years,” she took a deep breath to shake the sadness away. “He’s still one of my best friend actually… I also have the Blakes,” she motioned to her shirt. “They’ve always treated me like family.”

            “Well that’s awesome,” Abby reached out and covered Raven’s hand with her own. “And may I say, I’m glad you liked girls better and you and Finn remained only friends,” that caused Raven to show her a real smile.

            “Is that so?” She repeated Abby’s words from a moment ago and Abby winked.

            “Mm hmm,” Abby hummed.

It was quiet between them as they both ate but it didn’t take long for the conversation to pick back up.

            “So…” Raven began but stopped.

            “What is it?” Abby could sense her trepidation.

            “I was just wondering, how come you haven’t asked about my leg yet,” Abby shrugged. “It’s usually one of the first things people ask about.”     

            “I just figured if you wanted me to know, you’d tell me,” she saw Raven’s worry turn into a smile and she knew she had given her the right answer. “I want to see where this goes between you and I and, well... we’ve got nothing but time,” she finished her statement by taking a bite of food; so that she wouldn’t say too much.

            “I-I think I want to tell you,” Raven admitted because- and for the first time- she really did want to tell her.

            “Okay,” Abby said simply but Raven could tell she had her full attention.

            “It was an accident,” she began and took a sip of her wine to help calm her nerves. “I was driving and Finn was in the passenger seat. There was another car t-that um… that ran a red light and hit us,” she took another sip and when Abby reached out to once again soothe her Raven tangled their fingers together.

 _God this woman is a gift_ \- she thought.

            “The car hit my car right on the driver’s side door,” she saw Abby wince and knew it was out of pain for what Raven had to have gone through. “The nerves in my spinal cord were damaged as well as a laundry list of other things; but when all was said and done… the nerves in my left leg; below the knee have irreparable damage.”

            “Oh Raven, I’m so sorry,” Abby whispered and Raven cringed. She knew she meant well but she absolutely hated when people said that. However, once again when Abby continued Raven knew she was different.

And she fell harder.

            “You are just so strong,” she whispered and Raven looked at her fully. “You have been through so much in your life and you overcame each adversity with grace and poise… and beauty,” Raven sucked in a breath. “I am in awe of you.”

            “I’m in awe of you too,” Raven tried to lighten the mood and Abby rolled her eyes. “B-But now that you know, can we talk about something less terrible? I mean it is supposed to be a date,” Abby laughed because she knew that Raven was done talking about the past and wanted to focus on the present.

Which was something Abby could totally relate to.

            “Sure… what do you want to talk about?”

Raven eyed her with something akin to desire and then she smiled wide, “Tell me about that shirt you’re wearing,” Raven motioned to her Yale tee shirt and she smiled.

* * *

 

Lexa was super proud of the horrid painting in her hand. A boat sailing at sunset; she didn’t care that it was horrible; she was going to frame it. It was the only artsy thing she had ever done. She carefully placed it in the backseat of her Jeep and a second later Clarke tossed her own painting in and it landed on top of hers.

Clarke’s was exquisite. It was the kind of painting that one could see at an art gallery; and she just stared at it. Maybe for a moment too long because she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Clarke was watching her with a bemused expression on her face.

            “You can have it,” Clarke said which gained Lexa’s attention.

            “Really?” She was charmed. She wanted to frame Clarke’s even more than her own. She finally got into the driver’s seat and stared at Clarke. “That painting is beautiful, it could be in a museum,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “A-Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, I want you to have it but…”

            “What?” Lexa finally spoke after Clarke had trailed off.

            “Can I have yours?” She finally said and Lexa’s beaming smile caused her to suck in a breath.

            “You really want that piece of garbage?”

            “Yeah,” Clarke tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You painted it so,” again she trailed off and again Lexa beamed.

            “I would love for you to have it.”

Clarke was the one smiling brightly this time, “I’ll cherish it.”

            “And I’ll cherish yours,” Lexa giggled adoringly. “And it could be worth money someday whereas mine will be-”

            “Priceless," Clarke cut her off and Lexa blushed. “Where to now?” She changed the subject to save themselves any embarrassment.

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know… want to check out that frat party I’ve seen endless flyers for?”

            “Sure,” Clarke agreed figuring it would be harmless.

It turned out the frat house was the one where her oldest friend in the world Wells had pledged and where her unfortunate ex-boyfriend had also joined. She hoped she didn’t see him tonight.

And luckily she didn’t.

Clarke spotted Wells within a few moments of getting into the party and she led Lexa over to him. As soon as he saw Clarke his eyes lit up.

            “Clarke!” He shouted and as soon as she was close enough they collided in a hug. Lexa stood awkwardly for a few moments while they caught up but it didn’t take long for Clarke to introduce her.

            “Wells, this is my date… Lexa,” his eyes widened in surprise but he held out his hand to shake hers. “And Lexa this is my best friend since birth, Wells.”

            “It’s nice to meet you Wells,” Lexa nodded with a smile and he returned the gesture.

            “Yeah you too,” he was and probably always would be hopelessly in love with Clarke. He also knew that she loved him only as a friend, and was glad to see her finally happy.

It had been quite a while since he had seen that.

And it was nice.

As they were talking there was a commotion coming from another room and it caught Wells’ attention, “I’m sorry guys but I’m in charge of security tonight, so if drunk idiots start wrecking shit… I have to,” he pointed to where the commotion was coming from.

            “Yeah go,” Clarke looked over. “We’ll see you around.”

            “Okay,” he looked at Lexa, “It was awesome meeting you.”

            “Yeah you too,” she agreed and with that they were left alone. “He’s nice.”

            “Yeah he’s…” Clarke trailed off. She wasn’t sure she wanted to go into detail about her storied history with Wells; not right now anyway but she didn’t have to because something was happening behind her.

Something that had Lexa’s eyes nearly popping out of her head.

            “W-What is it?” She asked and looked back. She saw two women approaching them; the first was gorgeous with dark skin and wide- incredibly beautiful- brown eyes. The other one was also pretty; thin, light skin, with light eyes and dark hair. However, not nearly as gorgeous as the first girl.

She looked back at Lexa, “Who is that?”

            “That is my ex,” she said with a groan.

And suddenly Clarke was very self-conscious.

* * *

 

            “Yale is where I went to Medical school,” Abby told her and Raven was impressed.

            “Nice, so you’re almost as brilliant as me.”

            “Almost,” Abby agreed with a laugh.

After they were finished eating Raven insisted on doing the dishes.

            “You know I have a dishwasher right?”

            “Okay then let me rinse them and put them in the dishwasher,” when Abby refused to move Raven stepped closer. “C’mon Abby, it’s the least I can do after that amazing dinner,” she saw her resolve fading. “Just go enjoy another glass of wine and when I’m done with this we can continue this awesome date, please.”

It was the please that did her in.

So she poured another glass of wine and sipped it; as she leaned against the counter across from the sink and watched Raven work.

When the leftovers were put away, and the dishwasher was full; Raven wiped her hands on the nearby towel and turned to face Abby.

            “All done,” she stepped closer to Abby so that they were mere inches apart. “I like this shirt on you Abs,” and there was the nickname again.

Abby melted into the kiss that Raven had begun and she gripped at her shoulders when Raven deepened it.

Abby wanted her, that much was obvious.

But she _wanted_ her… like right there in her kitchen.

She knew she needed to end this as soon as possible or she’d do something she’d regret; like move too fast. So reluctantly, she pulled out of the kiss.

            “We- We should stop,” the words were soft and breathy against Raven’s lips; and Raven could only nod.

Because she was right; they were moving too fast and though she wanted Abby right then and there; she wanted something lasting with her even more.

            “Right,” she stepped back but Abby kept their fingers interlocked.

            “We can watch a movie,” she suggested and Raven’s beaming smile was all the answer she needed. Abby led her into the living room.

            “Can we watch a horror so that when you get scared you can cuddle me?” Raven teased and Abby gently shoved her so that she’d sit down. Raven laughed.

            “How about no on the horror,” Raven stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout. “We _can_ watch a comedy and I can still cuddle you.”

            “I love the way you think.”

            “I thought you might,” Abby grinned as she chose a movie on Netflix and sat down next to her. She tried to pretend she couldn’t see Raven looking at her out of the corner of her eye; but she failed.

She liked it.

* * *

 

            “Lexa,” the dark skinned girl greeted and up close she was even more gorgeous; Clarke swallowed hard. “It’s good to see you.”

            “It’s good to see you too Costia,” and those words hit Clarke like a ton of bricks; of course this one was _the_ ex. Costia’s eyes drifted to Clarke and she tried not to be worried that Lexa had seemingly forgotten her.

            “Oh… Costia t-this is Clarke, my date,” Clarke met those incredible eyes and held out her hand. Costia’s smile widened and she shook it.

            “It’s nice to meet you Clarke and this,” she motioned to the girl next to her, “This is my girlfriend Echo,” Clarke shook her hand too and Lexa followed suit.

            “Echo that’s interesting,” Clarke was trying to make conversation.

            “Yeah my parents are hippies,” she tried to lighten the mood. She and Clarke were both completely aware that Lexa and Costia seemed to only have eyes for each other in this moment.

            “You look happy,” Costia told Lexa who nodded.

            “I am,” it was then that she reached for Clarke’s hand and Clarke felt at ease for the first time since this began. Lexa tangled their fingers together. “You look happy too.”

            “I am,” Costia repeated looking meaningfully at her girlfriend. “I’m glad, really… happiness looks good on you,” Costia nodded.

            “You too,” her eyes went back and forth between Lexa and Clarke. “I know, it’s been a while but… I’d really like to hang out.” Clarke couldn’t help her eyes bulging out at that comment.

 _Okay, maybe it wasn’t a bad break up_ \- she thought.

            “I mean all of us,” Costia continued. “Maybe we could get some coffee, the four of us, and catch up?”

            “Yeah… I-I’d like that,” Lexa said honestly.

            “Cool, I’ll call you,” she said and they turned to leave.

            “It was nice to meet you both,” Echo said as they left.

            “You too,” both women said at the same time.

And just as quickly as they had come over they were gone again; Clarke looked at Lexa.

            “A-Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine,” Lexa told her but her voice was shaky.

            “Are you sure?” Clarke pushed and that was when Lexa met her eyes.

            “Can we talk?” Clarke swallowed hard.

The first thought that popped in her head was that she was about to be dumped before this even had a chance; but she nodded anyway.

Their fingers were still locked so Lexa led her to the first empty room she could find and luckily it was a bathroom; which had a lock. Once inside she locked the door and turned to Clarke.

            “You’re about to break up with me right?”

            “No,” Lexa said softly as she wondered where in the hell that came from.

            “Right… of course you’re not, we’re not even dating… I mean not really, not offica-” Lexa cut her off with a kiss.

A searing kiss that had the blood pumping in her ears and her heart pounding in her chest; she felt Lexa cupping her cheeks as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

This kiss, this girl… these lips.

Clarke just wanted more and more; but something big had just happened and they couldn’t just kiss it away. She pulled back leaving Lexa breathless.

            “Are you okay?” She repeated the earlier question.

            “Yeah, look…” she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the counter; Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m over her… I promise.”

            “Okay,” Clarke believed her.

            “It’s just… that was the first time that I’ve seen her in a while and it’s a lot… we were high school sweethearts and I thought we’d last forever.”

            “But,” Clarke waited for the reason they broke up. Maybe Costia cheated, maybe Lexa did, maybe no one did… a moment later she got her answer.

            “We just grew apart,” she finally said. “And I’m happy for her, I’m glad she found someone that makes her happy… I did,” with that Clarke softened. Lexa reached for her hand and pulled her closer. Clarke didn’t stop her. Lexa slipped her hands around Clarke’s waist and held her close.

            “I’m happy for her, it was just weird seeing it,” she shrugged; and Clarke nodded. She moved her hands up to Lexa’s biceps and held on. “I’m so into you Clarke and it’s scary because I’ve known you for a little over a week and I’m already more into this and you than I ever was with her,” Clarke sucked in a breath. “And she and I dated for years.”

            “Y-You,” she stammered and Lexa giggled.

            “I really do,” she answered Clarke’s unasked question and then before she could say anything else Clarke’s lips crashed into hers in a breathtaking kiss. She tightened her grip on Clark’s waist as Clarke’s hands slipped around her neck and the kiss became even more intense.

And they made out in that bathroom at a frat party for quite some time.

* * *

 

Raven was currently on top of Abby with their legs tangled as they made out on the couch; the forgotten movie was still playing in the background.

Raven felt Abby’s hands tangle in her hair and she broke the kiss.

            “God Raven,” Abby breathed out and Raven moved her head to the side to press kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her fingers tightened in her hair and Raven began sucking. “No marks Raven,” she warned and with that the woman on top of her pulled back.

            “Why not?” And there was that pout again.

            “I am a doctor… I have patients,” Raven nodded knowingly but went back to her neck.

            “I’m sure you have,” she kissed and sucked again. “Plenty of scarves,” another kiss, “In that closet of yours,” she repeated the action and Abby moaned.

            “Fuck Raven,” with that Raven felt the need to clamp her legs together because of the dull the ache, but one of Abby’s legs was between hers so she couldn’t. She wanted her; she wanted to hear her say that again but when she was going down on her or actually fucking her.

            “Abby you’re so fucking hot,” she admitted after pulling away from her neck again and meeting her eyes. “I just want to mark you as mine,” again Abby moaned.

            “I am yours,” she admitted brazenly and was awarded with a gasp from the girl above her. “And I promise one day I’ll let you mark me,” she saw eye widen with desire and she almost lost all her resolve. “But not now and not so visibly.”

            “Okay,” Raven agreed and removed herself from Abby’s body. “This was getting a little ahead of us anyway,” she saw Abby nod as she helped her sit up. “I should go.”

            “I don’t want you to,” Abby told her and Raven smiled. “You’re not mad because I-”

            “No I’m not mad,” she assured her, “Not even a little but… I’m just really turned on,” she saw Abby’s darkened eyes widen. “And I just don’t want to move to fast.”

Abby felt her heart pounding in her chest. “You’re right, but I don’t want you to go.”

            “I don’t want to either but-”

            “I’m turned on too Raven,” she admitted so that she wouldn’t feel so alone and it worked. Raven seemed to loosen up a little. “Can you just… hold me for a little longer,” and with that request; Raven melted.

            “I’d love to.”

Abby rolled to her side so that Raven could lie down behind her; Raven slipped one arm around her waist and held her close.

She knew she needed to leave soon; before things got too heated again but she liked this.

So they watched the rest of the movie just holding on to each other.

And it was perfect.

* * *

 

All the earlier worries and fears were gone as Lexa led Clarke up the path to her dorm room and into the building. She was holding the sad painting she had done earlier in the evening in one hand and Clarke’s hand in the other.

Once they got to the outside of Clarke’s room they stopped and Clarke leaned against the nearby wall, “I had a great time tonight, with the exception of the obvious fear of rejection.”

            “Would you please be my girlfriend, Clarke?” Lexa blurted out and again her eyes widened.

            “Y-You want to be my girlfriend?”

            “More than anything,” Lexa promised. “And I know it’s soon but when you know yo-”

            “Yes,” she was cut off by Clarke’s enthusiastic answer and then they were kissing again.

They kissed for several moments when there was a loud banging on the wall.

            “No sex in the hallway,” it was Harper’s voice and Clarke rolled her eyes.

            “I’m sorry Lex… I don’t think you’ll ever be able to meet my roommate because,” she spoke louder; “I’m going to kill her in her sleep.”

Lexa laughed but at least the banging stopped.

            “Please don’t do that, you just agreed to be my girlfriend so I don’t want you going to jail to become someone else’s girlfriend,” Clarke scrunched her nose at the thought and again Lexa laughed.

            “I guess I won’t kill her then,” she pulled Lexa in for another kiss but this one remained chaste.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lexa had her eyebrow raised and Clarke nodded.

            “I’d love to baby,” she tested and if the look on Lexa’s face said anything; it was that she liked it. And she was right because a second later Lexa was pulling her for another much more heated kiss.

And maybe making out in the hallway for a little while would be okay.

But then Harper was banging again.

            “I changed my mind… I _am_ going to kill her,” Clarke growled and Lexa laughed again before reclaiming her lips in a kiss that had Clarke forgetting all about Harper.

About everything actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Aftertaste.


	6. Between You and Me

_“Taking it slow isn’t easy if as far as you go, is only half as far as you and I both know, yeah, coming out from above, a little something.”_

~

Clarke had to admit that she was worried to introduce Lexa to her friends and not because of Lexa; but because of her friends.

They were great and she loved them; and a few of them she’d known forever but they were silly and embarrassing and she really liked Lexa. She didn’t want this to end badly.

Lexa could feel that something was bothering Clarke as she brought her to the place they had agreed to meet her friends for lunch.

She could understand; she was a bit worried about Clarke meeting her family and was glad she didn’t have to meet her parents…

At least not yet.

            “Are you okay?” Lexa decided to just ask and Clarke looked over at her.

            “Just a little nervous.”

            “I’m sure I’ll love them,” Lexa promised her and Clarke shook her head no because she didn’t doubt that.

            “It’s not… that’s not what I’m worried about.”

            “Yo-You think, they won’t like me,” she heard Lexa’s own nervousness seeping into her tone.

            “Not at all, they’re going to love you,” she was happy to see Lexa’s smile return. “It’s them I’m worried about; they’re silly… and embarrassing.”

            “Well just wait until you meet my sister, talk about embarrassing,” that caused Clarke to smile and Lexa really liked it when Clarke smiled. “It’ll be fine; I’ll still like you after this is over.”

            “You will?” Clarke gushed.

            “I promise.”

It wasn’t until they walked into the diner and saw all of Clarke’s friends piled around the biggest section the diner had; that Lexa’s nerves hit her.

            “Oh god, what if they hate me?”

            “They’ll love you babe,” Clarke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Lexa smiled and let Clarke lead her over to them with their fingers intertwined.

            “Hey guys,” Clarke greeted them with a wide grin as her worries were slowly disappearing; and unfortunately Lexa’s were building. “Okay,” She turned to Lexa and pointed to each of her friends in the order they sat around the tables. “You already know Octavia,” Lexa smiled and waved. “And that is her boyfriend Lincoln,” another wave. “That’s Monty and his boyfriend Miller,” she waved to them both. “You met Wells at that party.”

            “Oh yeah hey,” Lexa told him and he gave her a tight smile and responded in kind.

            “And finally this is Monroe and her girlfriend Harper… who is also my annoying roommate,” Lexa waved again. “Everyone, this is my girlfriend Lexa,” she didn’t miss the way Octavia arched her eyebrow at those words and she knew she would be barraged with questions later.

For now at least, she didn’t say anything.

            “It’s nice to meet all of you and I’ll do my best to remember all of those names,” she promised as she sat down across from Monty and Clarke sat beside her.

            “So I just gotta say Lexa,” Harper got her attention as Lexa looked at her. “Thank you for making Clarke smile, I was tired of her emo ass,” Lexa giggled and Clarke threw one of Miller’s French fries at her roommate.

            “Hey I was going to eat that,” he said and Monty passed his basket to him.

            “You can have some of mine,” he told him. Miller smiled and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. Clarke fake gagged.

Again Lexa laughed.

            “I’ll do my best Harper,” Lexa said. “But making her happy makes me happy so,” she trailed off and they got lost in each other’s eyes.

            “Okay gross,” it was Octavia. “She takes it back Lexa, please don’t make Clarke this sappy,” she teased.

Clarke reached for another French fry to throw at her but Miller covered the basket.

Clarke merely sighed.

But when she looked over at Lexa and saw her smiling she knew things were going well.

Turns out things were going more than well because Lexa was fitting in perfectly with her friends and they weren’t too embarrassing.

            “So,” It was Monroe this time and Clarke was immediately worried because other than Wells she had known Monroe the longest. “Ask me what Clarke was like in high school?”

            “No don’t,” Clarke glared at her friend.

            “What was she like?” Lexa couldn’t help herself and Clarke’s face burned bright.

            “Well she was into metal, had her hair dyed black, wore all black, and had her tongue pierced,” Lexa’s mouth fell open in surprise. “It was terrifying.”

And Clarke was humiliated.

She hated her friends.

            “I would’ve liked to have seen that,” Lexa said and Clarke looked at her to see if she was mocking her as well or if she was serious. “I bet you were cute.”

            “Nope.”

            “No,” Wells and Monroe said at the same time. But Clarke didn’t even listen to them she was staring at Lexa with adoration.

            “And I was wondering,” she leaned close to Clarke’s ear and lowered her voice. “Why’d you get rid of the tongue ring?”

Her tone was so low and sexy that Clarke barely held it together.

            “I’ve never wished that I had kept it more than I do right now,” Clarke responded and in that moment Lexa didn’t care that they had an audience she couldn’t help herself.

As soon as their lips crashed together she heard someone groan.

            “Okay gross,” it was Miller. “Can you stop now, I’m trying to eat?”

The kiss broke apart because they were laughing.

            “So Lexa… what’s your major?” Octavia asked.

“International relations with a concentration in proliferation,” she answered and Octavia merely nodded; she had no idea what that was.

“Well, your major alone makes me sound stupid so… let’s talk about something else,” she tried but Lexa giggled.

“It’s basically peace studies,” she continued and Octavia nodded feeling much better.

“Oh cool.”

“What’s your major?” Lexa wondered.

“Uhh… I’m here on a sports scholarship, I want to be a professional boxer,” Lexa nodded. “But my major is sports medicine.”

“That’s cool, and note to self… don’t ever be in a fight unless Octavia is there,” with that Octavia laughed.

“Well so long as you keep Clarke happy, I’ll be there,” Lexa knew it was a warning because Octavia cared about Clarke and she smiled.

“That’s the plan,” she saw Octavia nod slightly before Clarke was kissing her again and this time Miller was throwing his fries at them to get them to stop as the rest of them made various noises and begged them to stop.

The kiss broke because they were laughing again.

And the rest of the lunch went perfectly.

* * *

 

Raven could feel her heart pounding in her chest so loud it was throbbing in her ears. She parked her Rover in front of the office where Abby worked and shut it off.

She was there to meet Abby and then they were going to meet her friends for lunch.

She walked up to the receptionist desk and asked for Abby. The receptionist paged her and told her Abby would be there in a moment.

And he was right; Abby came around the corner a moment later in her scrubs and Raven was staring at her adoringly.

            “Hey,” Abby greeted her and pulled her into a kiss. “Thanks for coming.”

            “Of course,” Raven said and Abby could tell that she was nervous so she rubbed up and down her arms to try and soothe her worries.

            “You ready?” Raven nodded and they turned to leave.

            “Uh Dr. Griffin,” a male voice came from behind them and they both turned back. “Sorry to bother you but can you please sign this before you leave.”

Raven recognized him.

She knew this guy; and he recognized her.

            “Sure,” Abby said to him. She missed the exchange between the two.

            “Raven this is my favorite intern Lincoln Hickey,” Raven nodded and tried to stop her but didn’t want to be rude, “And Lincoln this is my date, Raven,” Lincoln’s eyes widened but neither woman noticed.

            “Yeah… we actually already know each other,” Raven told her and Abby nodded happily, they both looked at Lincoln and Raven waved, “Hey, how’s it going?”

            “How are you Raven?” He tried to hide his surprise.

            “I’m good,” Raven smiled.

Abby signed the document and handed it back to him.

            “Have a good date Dr. Griffin, and see you around Raven.”

            “Yeah,” Raven waved at him and she and Abby walked toward the exit.

Lincoln’s mouth dropped open again when he saw Abby reach for Raven’s hand and tangle their fingers together.

He pulled out is phone and called Octavia.

“Hey baby,” he said when she answered, “You’re never going to guess what just happened.”

 Outside; Raven could tell that Abby was annoyed by something.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “So you know Lincoln… did you date him?”

            “No,” she replied and shuddered at the thought. Abby instantly felt better.

            “Oh.”

            “You’re jealous,” Raven teased and had to admit she kind of liked it.

            “Maybe,” Abby admitted as they got into her car to drive the short distance to the restaurant. “But I meant look at him… he’s like a Greek god, and a doctor… what more would anyone want?”

            “Sure… if you like that sort of thing,” Raven’s curled lip put all of Abby’s fears aside. “And I already have a hot doctor,” she saw Abby’s mouth turn up into a smile. “Also he’s dating my friend Octavia.”

Abby instantly felt stupid, “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be… I gotta say I don’t hate the idea of you wanting me all to yourself,” she winked and Abby knew she didn’t have to worry anymore.

Raven wasn’t upset.

/

As they entered the restaurant Raven felt all of her nerves coming back.

            “Don’t be nervous,” Abby told her. “Callie will be the only one who acts like an ass and you’ve already met her… sort of,” Raven furrowed her brow because she couldn’t remember meeting anyone. “She was there the day we met… she was the one who didn’t let me talk myself out of this.”

            “Ooh I like her already.”

            “Seriously though Raven, she is an ass.” Raven giggled and felt her nerves subside.

Once they reached the table she saw two men and two women; this wouldn’t be so bad. Abby pulled out her chair for her as their friends watched then intently.

            “Okay,” Abby breathed out a nervous breath before beginning the introductions. “Raven this is Callie the aforementioned ass,” Raven smiled and Callie looked appalled.

            “I’m offended,” the woman told her with a mock hurt look.

            “You’re always offended Cal,” Abby retorted.

            “Anyway I am kind of an ass,” Callie told Raven and reached out to shake her hand. “But it’s a pleasure to meet you Raven.”

            “You too,” her attention was directed to the man next to her.

            “This is Jake… Jake Raven,” this time Raven could hear the nerves in Abby’s voice and upon hearing his name she knew why.

            “It’s a pleasure Raven,” he shook her hand.

            “You too,” she was nervous.

            “I’m sure you know I’m the ex,” Raven nodded. “Well you should also know that I love Abby dearly and wish nothing but the best for her.” She nodded again. “And from what I’ve seen since she’s met you is that it seems you might just be what’s best for her.”

            “Jake,” Abby was embarrassed.

            “I hope so,” Raven told him and then placed her hand onto Abby’s thigh to show her that she didn’t mind at all; and it worked, it set Abby at ease.

            “This is Jackson, he is my protégé,” She said proudly and Raven smiled as she shook his hand.

            “It’s nice to meet you,” he told her.

            “You too,” Raven felt herself becoming more and more at ease.

            “And this is Indra… she’s a brilliant surgeon, even more than me,” she saw the woman smile at Abby before she reached for Raven’s hand.

            “It’s good to meet you Raven,” she said.

            “You too,” she promised.

            “But since none of these weasels are going to do this I guess it’s up to me,” Raven was suddenly nervous again, when the woman leveled her with a glare, “Don’t hurt her,” she said bluntly; her voice deep and intimidating.

Raven swallowed hard.

            “I don’t plan on it,” Raven’s voice was shaky and this time Abby returned the favor and settled her hand on Raven’s thigh; Raven quickly covered her hand with her own.

            “Then you and I will get along just fine,” Indra told her.

After the introductions things got a lot easier as the conversation began to flow. Once Jake found out that Raven was in school for aerospace engineering they began talking in depth about stuff that made zero sense to the rest of them.

            “Looks like we got a bromance forming here,” Callie said to Abby who looked terrified at the thought. They both looked over at Raven and Jake talking animatedly about their shared passion. “Worst nightmare huh?”

Callie really was an ass.

She was also right, “Uhh yeah,” Abby eyed her girl and her ex as Callie laughed manically.

            “So do tell Abs, how’s the sex?” Callie asked an Abby shot her a scandalous look before she looked to Raven and saw that-luckily- she hadn’t heard her.

            “Seriously that is not the kind of question you ask when you first meet someone, and certainly not in the middle of a restaurant… at lunch time”

            “Oh I’m sorry,” Callie retorted but they all knew she wasn’t sorry. “I mean I know it’s more of a wine at home with your best friends kind of topic,” to which Abby nodded. “But I can’t help it… I’m curious.”

            “Not that it’s any of your business,” Abby began before she lowered her voice to a whisper, “but it hasn’t happened yet.”

            “What?” Callie shouted louder than she had intended to, “How have you not jumped on her yet, I mean look at her,” Abby’s face blushed bright red because that time Raven did hear them.

Both Raven and Jake looked over at them.

            “What are you talking about?” Raven directed the question at Abby but it was Callie who answered.

            “Don’t be mad at her sweetie,” Raven looked over. “I’m the jerk who was asking personal questions… she didn’t say a word,” Raven blushed slightly and looked back at Abby.

            “I warned you that she was an ass,” was all she could say and she added a shrug. Raven smiled and she breathed out a relived sigh.

            “Wh-What did you ask her?” Raven was looking at Callie; and Callie was the one who was now blushing. She looked to Jake for some help but he shook his head.

            “You made your bed, dear.”

            “Okay fine,” she threw her hands in the air, “I asked her if the sex was good and she told me it hasn’t happened… and then I asked her how she hasn’t jumped you yet,” her blush was darker and she looked at her hands.

Raven laughed, “Well Abby is a perfect gentlewoman and she hasn’t taken advantage of me yet,” she added a wink to show Abby she was teasing. “And I know it’ll be worth the wait,” this time Callie awed and Abby threw her napkin at her.

The rest of lunch went along smoothly because Callie kept her curious nature in check.

Raven and Abby continued to hold hands under the table and that helped keep them both calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Bring it Back.
> 
> Hickey (meaning) Irish (Munster): Anglicized form of Gaelic O hiceadh ‘descendant of lcidhe, a byname meaning doctor, healer [Source](http://names.mooseroots.com/l/1105/Hickey)


	7. Hanging Onto All the Words

_“Promise her that night, cross my heart and hope to die.”_

~

The following day; it was Clarke’s turn to meet Lexa’s family.

“Okay, now I’m the nervous one,” Clarke said rubbing her hands across the front of her pants as Lexa drove them toward the pub that her family owned.

            “You,” Lexa gulped. “I am so nervous… I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

            “Why?”

            “Because my family is… something,” she shook her head. “And I don’t know if you noticed but I don’t really have friends, I’m kind of weird and never was any good at making friends.”

            “Well my friends loved you,” Clarke reassured her.

            “Yeah because at least I’m outgoing,” she breathed. “Can you imagine how much of a loner I’d be if I wasn’t?” She shuddered.

            “I think you’re awesome and if you weren’t good at making friends than that must’ve been their fault,” She smiled at her girlfriend because she was just so sweet. “And like I said my friends loved you, so we can share them.”

            “Thanks baby,” Lexa cooed and looked over quickly before she put her eyes back on the road; but smiled when Clarke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

            “I’m sure your family will at least like me.”

            “I don’t doubt that… but I can’t promise you won’t run screaming for the hills.”

            “I can promise that,” Clarke supplied. “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

Lexa beamed.

It was a short drive to the pub and when Lexa parked the Jeep on the street in front of it; Clarke looked up at the awning above the door.

 _Grounders Pub_.

She hopped out of the Jeep and waited for Lexa to come around.

            “Ready?” Clarke asked her as Lexa reached for her hand and their fingers tangled.

            “As I’ll ever be,” she huffed out a breath and led Clarke inside.

It took a few moments for Clarke’s eyes to adjust from the bright sun outside, to the lights inside but once she did she looked around. It was cute; it looked like a cool place to hand out and if things went well this could be the new hangout for her and her friends. They were getting tired of the food at the diner.

She could feel Lexa shaking and she used her free hand to gently rub her upper arm as she led her over to the bar where a beautiful woman was filling a beer for someone. She didn’t look anything like Lexa but assumed it was her sister anyway.

Which a few seconds later; was confirmed.

            “Hey sis,” the girl drawled and she handed the beer to a man sitting at the other end of the bar and then slowly walked over to them. Clarke could feel her eyes scanning over her as she was probably judging her.

Clarke suddenly understood why Lexa had been so worried.

            “Be nice,” Lexa whispered to her and the girl merely winked as she continued to stare at Clarke.

            “Clarke this is my sister Anya, Anya this is Clarke… my girlfriend,” Clarke immediately held out her hand.

            “It’s nice to meet you,” she was trying to be as sweet as her body would allow her to be.

            “It’s nice to meet you too Clarke,” her response was a lot nicer than she had been expecting when considering her previous glare.

            “Look, all I’m going to say is… if you hurt her,” she moved her head toward where Lexa was standing. “I’ll end you,” she then laughed manically and stepped away.

And Clarke gulped because despite her laugh she was pretty sure Anya wasn’t joking.

            “I’ll go get daddy,” Anya told them in a singsong tone before leaving through a hall at the other end of the bar.

Lexa sighed in relief and then looked at Clarke.

            “Well that went well,” she told her.

            “T-That,” Clarke’s eyebrows rose. “That was well?”

Lexa giggled, “Yeah it was… but don’t worry her bark is far worse than her bite.”

            “Y-Yeah I just don’t believe you,” Clarke giggled but when Anya returned followed by a very, very tall and intimidating looking man she was smiling.

So there was that.

            “Clarke,” the man called as he met her eyes and again she was truly afraid for her life.

            “Yes sir?”

            “It’s good to meet you,” he held his hand out and a huge smile spread across his face.

            “T-Thank you Mr. Hayward.”

            “Call me Gus,” he waved her off and leaned against the counter.

            “O-Okay,” she continued to stammer.

            “I like this one Lexy,” he said to her and Clarke saw Lexa cringe out of the corner of her eye.

            “Please don’t call me that daddy.”

He ignored her. “This girl looks me in the eye when she talks to me, I like that… not like the last one,” he was talking to Lexa but looking at Clarke.

            “Please don’t talk bad about Costia, things with us ended because they were meant to.”

            “Sure, sure…” he waved her off. “But she didn’t look me in the eyes,” he told her now finally looking at Lexa and giving Clarke a moment to regain herself.

            “Because you’re freaking scary,” she shouted and he laughed; loud and full which made Clarke smile. He looked like an actual bear and it was becoming pretty apparent that he was of the teddy bear variety.

            “Well Clarke… it was a pleasure to meet you and you are welcome here anytime.”

            “Thank you sir,” he shot her a look and she nodded. “Right, Gus… thank you.”

She took a deep and steadying breath once with a wave he headed back down the hall.

/

A little while later, they were sitting at one of the tables and were eating.

            “Mmm, the fries are so much better than the ones at the Icehouse,” Clarke smiled around her French fry. “I think this will be the new hangout,” with that Lexa’s eyes shot to her and she saw worry in them. “U-Unless you don’t want us too.”

            “No, it’s not that Clarke I promise,” she breathed a few times to get her thoughts together. “I told you I’m not good at making friends… a-and my family doesn’t help with that,” Clarke nodded knowingly. “I mean, they’re weird.”

            “No, they’re awesome,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “A little terrifying at first but I think that’s just because we’re dating… they should be fine with our friends.”

            “Don’t be so sure,” Lexa was mortified and she let her head fall into her hands. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

            “Lex… look at me,” she said and Lexa did. “Parents are supposed to be embarrassing… that’s like their jobs,” Lexa finally smiled. “Wait until you meet mine.”

            “Oh god,” she groaned at the thought.

            “But… they liked me so I think you should stop worrying.”

            “You’re right,” Lexa agreed and tried to relax.

            “Usually,” she teased and Lexa rolled her eyes. “I told you I’m not going anywhere and I meant it,” she winked and for a moment Lexa felt completely at ease.

But, she was feeling something completely different when Clarke spoke again, “So… what do you say we get out of here and go to your place?”

Lexa felt butterflies, “Um… well my roommate isn’t home right now,” she finished with her eyebrow arched.

            “Even better,” Clarke teased and Lexa couldn’t pull her out of the pub quickly enough.

Clarke just laughed and followed her.

She knew she was done for… as she would follow this girl anywhere.

* * *

 

Abby was trying not to hyperventilate as Raven climbed into her Beamer. Once inside; Raven leaned in for a kiss but that was when she noticed the look in Abby’s eyes.

            “What’s wrong babe?”

            “Nothing,” she lied.

            “It’s not nothing, are you okay… are _we_ okay?” She felt her insecurities seeping in but Abby cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss that quickly set all of those feelings aside.

            “We’re perfect,” she promised and Raven could only smile like an idiot. However, it didn’t take her long to remember that something was bothering Abby.

            “So then… what’s wrong?”

            “I’m just nervous,” she admitted and Raven snorted.

            “T-To meet my friends, it’s just a couple of dudes, it’ll be fine.”

            “You don’t have any girl friends?”

            “No,” Raven teased. “Why… you want to be my girlfriend?” Raven waggled her eyebrows Abby shoved her because she was trying to be serious.

            “Actually I do have a couple of girl friends, two actually,” Raven stopped teasing and Abby smirked. “Dudes are just easier to be friends with sometimes, especially when they know you’re not attracted to them.”

            “I don’t disagree,” Abby licked her lips and it distracted Raven for a second.

            “But only Gina will be there tonight… Octavia has plans and can’t make it,” Abby nodded. “Next time though?”

            “Yeah sure,” she could see that Abby was still really nervous.

            “Hey,” she reached for Abby’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “It’s fine… they’ll all love you.”

            “Yeah I mean, what twenty something year old wouldn’t want to hang out with an old lady?”

            “You’re not old… stop it,” she told her and when Abby shot her a look that said otherwise. “You’re sexy, and brilliant, and so beautiful and caring,” Abby was smiling now. “I mean I could go on but the point is, you’re awesome and my friends won’t judge you on anything… they’re cool,” Abby nodded feeling a bit less uncomfortable. “If they were judgmental assholes I wouldn’t be friends with them.”

She took their tangled hands and placed a kiss on Abby’s fingers which simultaneously made her swoon.

She sighed wistfully, “Okay I guess you’re right… let’s get this over with.”

Raven beamed as they drove away.

Abby drove them to the same bar she and Raven had been to the night they first kissed and once parked; she met Raven on the other side of the car.

            “Don’t be nervous baby, you have no reason to be” she cooed and then leaned closer to Abby’s ear. “And once we get this over with we can go back to your place and do things I’ve only dreamed about so far.”

Maybe it was the whispering, maybe it was the words, maybe it was both; but whatever the reason… her words had calmed her down.

As well as turned her on.

            “All right let’s do this,” Abby’s tone was much more enthusiastic now and Raven giggled as she pulled the door to the bar open.

            “And people say because I’m in school that I’m the horny one,” that earned her a small love tap on her arm.

            “People do not say that,” Raven smirked because she was joking. “But you’re not wrong,” she winked and Raven was suddenly at a loss for words.

Luckily they were holding hands, because she had stopped still and was suddenly thinking about what would happen later that night causing Abby to pull her along.

Once inside she regained her swagger and found her friends hovering around the pool table waiting for them.

            “They’re over there… at our pool table,” Raven nodded in the direction and Abby grinned as she was feeling more confident than ever.

            “Let’s go,” she offered and Raven rolled her eyes.

            “Why am I the nervous one all of a sudden?”

            “I don’t know,” Abby shrugged. “Are you ashamed of me?”

            “Like, one hundred percent the complete opposite,” was her reply. Abby stepped in front of her almost knocking her over. Luckily she was also holding her around the waist so there was no way she could fall.

            “Good answer,” she husked before she connected their lips in a kiss so hot, that when Abby pulled away she was breathless.

            “Wow,” she said under her breath as they closed the distance between them and her friends.

            “Wow is right,” Gina whispered into her ear as she hugged Raven tight and Raven felt her face blush.

            “Hey guys,” she pulled out of the hug and waved at them. She quickly motioned to Abby who suddenly felt the nerves causing her heart to pound. “Abby this is Gina,” she pointed to the girl that had hugged her and Abby smiled and shook her hand. “Gina… Abby.”

            “It’s nice to meet you,” she greeted.

            “You too,” Gina promised.

            “And these idiots are Bellamy, Wick, and Finn,” she pointed to each of them. “Guys this is Abby,” she motioned to Abby again.

            “Hello Bellamy,” Abby shook his hand and he smiled at her before she moved to Wick.

            “It’s Kyle,” he said to her as they shook hands. “Raven’s the only one who calls me Wick because she secretly hates me.”

            “I doubt that but it’s very nice to meet you Kyle.”

            “You too,” she smiled at him and was feeling her nerves subside because Raven was right; they weren’t judging her.

She moved to Finn. “It’s nice to meet you Abby,” he shook her hand.

            “It’s nice to meet you too, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

            “Oh,” he scrunched up his nose at that, “W-Was any of it good?”

            “Most of it,” she responded with an easy laugh.

            “Okay well that’s good, and I’ve heard a lot about you too actually.”

            “Well I can’t not ask the question now,” she teased. “Was it good?”

            “It was all good,” he leaned closer. “Raven really likes you so I apologize for this but it’s my obligation,” Abby looked briefly confused until he continued. “If you hurt her-”           

            “I won’t,” she cut him off and he smiled. “I really like her too.”

            “Good, awesome… now that, that uncomfortable stuff is over, let’s play some pool huh?” Abby giggled and Raven moved closer.

            “You better not be hitting on her Finn or I’ll kick you.” Finn merely raised his hands in defeat and turned to choose a pool cue.

            “He was warning me not to hurt you actually,” Raven blushed and ducked her head.

            “Oh god,” she mumbled.

            “Don’t be embarrassed I thought it was cute… it’s nice to know you have some family that care about you,” Raven nodded.

            “Yeah these guys… plus Octavia,” she motioned to her friends who were now laughing and playing pool.

            “And me,” Abby promised. Raven was surprised at that and couldn’t help herself. She smiled like a fool before she leaned in and kissed Abby.

            “Mm,” Abby moaned into her mouth as Raven deepened it.

            “Quit it,” Bellamy yelled throwing some peanuts at them. One hit Raven on her temple and they broke apart.

            “Come on,” she tugged Abby along. “I’ll buy you a beer.”

            “Can you even do that?” She teased; Raven groaned and shot her a look; but at least she wasn’t still freaked about the age difference.

            “I’ll have you know that I can… actually,” with that she headed to the bar. Abby turned with a confused look and Gina whispered.

            “She has a fake ID.”

Abby nodded,             “Oh.”

When Raven returned with two beers in her hands she was happy to see that Abby was getting along just fine with her friends and it made her feel so happy.

She handed one of the beers to Abby.

            “Thanks babe,” she took the beer and motioned to the table, “Want to play?”

            “Not now… I’d rather watch if you don’t mind.”

            “I don’t mind,” Abby smiled. “I’m terrible at pool.”

            “Oh I remember,” Raven joked as she let them to a nearby table that had stools around it.

            “That’s right watch as Gina and I kick their asses,” Bellamy promised before he kissed his girlfriend.

Abby was enthralled in the game until Raven got her attention.

            “Um Abby,” she looked over. “Can I ask you a question?” She could tell that Raven was suddenly very nervous; so she nodded.

            “Anything?”

            “I-I’m um… not seeing anyone else, a-and I don’t know if you are or not… I don’t want to know,” Abby grinned when she realized where Raven was going. “But I was wondering if you’d like to date only me?”

            “I’m not dating anyone else Raven, you’re special,” the beaming smile she got in return made her feel special in a way she had never felt before.

            “So will you… b-be my girlfriend?”

            “I thought I already was, but if you need an actual answer-”

            “I kind of do,” she fiddled her hands in nervousness until Abby covered them with her own.

            “Yes Raven… I would love to be your girlfriend,” she barely had the words out of her mouth and Raven was kissing her. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Distantly she could hear someone shouting, “Quit it!!”

She was pretty sure it was Finn but she didn’t care.

Not when she was being kissed like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song I Know What You Did Last Summer.


	8. We Lay Under the Same Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for the price of one because I was late due to the holiday. Hope you're all still enjoying the story.

_“Hey, I know there are some things we need to talk about, and I can’t stay. Just let me hold you for a little longer now. Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own, so when we are apart, you’ll never be alone.”_

~

Clarke was getting ready for her date with Lexa in her room and Harper was sitting on her bed doing some homework. Just like the first time; Clarke was fretting over what to wear.

            “Dude, you’ve been dating her for like a month, why are you still nervous?”

            “Because it’s still new and I want this date to be perfect,” Clarke told her as she finally decided on a black v-neck tee shirt and her favorite skinny jeans.

            “After a month Monroe and I were already like old news,” Harper informed her.

            “That’s because you two are lame,” Clarke shot back to which Harper responded by sticking her tongue out.

Their banter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

            “Ooh there’s my girl,” she didn’t notice but Harper curled her lip.

            “I liked you better when you were moody,” Clarke flipped her middle finger at her and Harper laughed as she resumed her studying.

Clarke pulled the door open to see Lexa’s beautiful face smiling at her.

            “Hey babe,” Lexa greeted and then gave her a quick peck. “You look fantastic,” she looked Clarke up and down and Clarke returned the favor.

            “Says the goddess,” Clarke smirked and grabbed her back pack. “Are you ready?”

“Lead the way,” Lexa motioned for Clarke to step out in front of her.

As the door was closing Harper shouted, “Hi Lexa… bye Lexa.”

Lexa chuckled, “Hi Harper,” she managed to say before the door closed fully. Clarke reached out for Lexa’s hand and tangled their fingers together.

She was on top of the world as they left the building; she just hoped Lexa enjoyed what she had planned for the evening.

When they got to the parking lot and into Lexa’s jeep, Lexa turned to her, “Where to?”

Clarke punched the address into her phone and hit the start button; Lexa shook her head when the GPS lady began telling them the directions.

            “I’m driving and I still don’t get to know where we’re going?”

            “Nope,” Clarke shook her head. “Unless you want to bring my car,” Lexa curled her lip because Clarke’s car was small and uncomfortable and she just preferred her jeep over anything. “Or you want me to drive-”

            “Okay looks like I’m driving,” she teased as she followed the directions. Clarke lightly tapped her on the arm.

            “I’m not _that_ bad of a driver,” she argued and Lexa looked at her quickly.

            “That’s like saying Professor Kershaw is not _that_ bad of a Grump,” this time Clarke pouted and Lexa reached for her hand again; and even though she was pouting she still let Lexa intertwine their fingers.

            “You’re being mean… maybe I should start picking on you for your candle obsession,” Clarke giggled when she saw the hurt look on Lexa’s face.

            “Hey, candles are the best… they serve so many purposes.”

            “Okay weirdo,” Clarke was laughing and Lexa loved the sound so much that she let her argument go and merely laughed along.

* * *

 

Raven was getting ready in her apartment for her date with Abby; she wasn’t sure where they were going as Abby was the one who planned it; all she was told was to dress comfortably but warm. She decided on jeans and a long sleeve button down. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and was brushing her teeth when there was a knock on the door.

            “Just a minute,” she called at the door and then she quickly finished what she was doing and headed for the door.

Abby was grinning when she pulled the door open and Raven licked her lips at the sight of her.

            “Damn Abby,” she looked her up and down; she had on tight jeans, a red sporty tee shirt and a black jacket.

            “Yeah, you too,” Abby agreed with a light giggle. “Are you ready?”

            “I just need,” she stepped back and picked up her jacket off of the back of the couch; and then she stepped out of the apartment, closed, and locked the door. “Where are we going?”

Abby slipped her arm around one of Raven’s and held it, “You’ll see… it’ll be fun.”

And that was the only hint she gave her. Once outside Abby opened the door of her Beamer, waited as Raven got inside, and closed it behind her.

As Abby drove to their destination Raven continued to try and get her to give hints but Abby wouldn’t budge.

            “Come on babe tell me,” she whined.

            “Nope,” Abby shook her head. “But I promise you’ll have lots of fun,” she repeated her earlier hint.

            “I always have fun with you.”

            “Flattery is nice but, it won’t get you any more clues,” Raven tried to pout but she couldn’t stop smiling and that told Abby she wasn’t really mad.

The remainder of the drive was quiet until Abby pulled into the parking lot of her town’s mini-golf place.

            “Okay… we’re here,” Raven’s eyes widened.

            “Mini golf… really?”

            “I thought it would be fun, are you disappointed…we can go-”

            “No… I love mini-golf,” Raven assured her. “I’m just blown away by how perfect you are for me,” Abby beamed before she leaned over the console and kissed her sweetly.

            “And this is just the first part of the date.”

            “You mean there’s more?”

            “Yup,” she kissed her once more. “And before you ask, no you don’t get any hints,” she winked and got out of the car.

Smiling like a fool Raven followed suit.

* * *

 

Lexa pulled into the parking lot of somewhere she had never heard of; they were in Clarke’s hometown and she hadn’t spent enough time there to know where she was.

            “Where are we?”

            “You’ll see,” she winked; hopped out of the Jeep, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Lexa followed as she led her through this long winding path that opened up to a park. The moonlight was shining off of a nearby pond and Clarke led them to a patch of grass near it.

There was plenty of light and there were several people around.

            “Are you sure this place is safe?” Lexa was looking around while Clarke had pulled a blanket out of her bag and was laying it on the grass.

            “Yeah, it’s fine,” she could see that Lexa wasn’t too sure. “I promise… and there is security that walks the perimeter of the park all night.”

            “Okay,” she still wasn’t sure but she believed her girlfriend. When she looked down at her; Clarke was now sitting on the blanket and patting the spot next to her.

Lexa couldn’t resist this girl and she joined her.

            “This park was cleaned up a few years back and the planetarium, which is right over there,” she pointed to a nearby building and Lexa looked over at it. “The owners bought the park and hired security to keep it safe for people who wanted to do some star gazing after they closed.”

            “Oh that’s nice.”

            “Yeah, so… relax,” she told her and Lexa tried. She watched as Clarke removed what looked like a lunch bag from her back pack and then she pulled out a candle.

Lexa smirked, “Did you steal that from my house?”

Clarke laughed. “No, I bought it… I wanted this evening to be perfect.” She then pulled two sandwiches from the lunch bag and two juice boxes,” Lexa laughed.

            “Oh my god, you’re so cute,” she cupped the back of Clarke’s head and pulled her into a kiss.

            “I wanted a romantic picnic under the stars,” she admitted as Lexa backed out of the kiss.

            “This is so cheesy Clarke… it’s almost as if I had planned it.”

This time Clarke laughed, “Well I was trying to compete with you,” Lexa nodded as she closed the distance between them and kissed Clarke again.

This kiss was much more passionate as she cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer. Clarke straddled her hips and Lexa leaned back against the blanket pulling Clarke on top of her.

            “We better be careful or security will throw us out,” Lexa teased but Clarke shut her up with a kiss.

Lexa moaned as Clarke quickly deepened it and she slipped her hands down to her waist and around her back.

This was shaping up to be their best date ever.

And they hadn’t even looked at the stars or had their food yet.

* * *

 

Raven was again pouting as Abby-smiling wide- drove them to their next venue.

            “Are you seriously pouting?”

            “It’s not fair… I never lose at mini-golf,” she said but Abby could tell her pouting was playful.

            “Yeah well neither do I, so I guess it looks like you’ve met your match.”

            “Are you going to beat me at the next thing too?”

            “Probably,” Abby said simply and Raven couldn’t hold back her laugh.

            “Ha… you gave me a hint,” she saw that Abby was still smiling. “Let see what else could it be…” she trailed off as she thought. “Laser tag?”

Abby shook her head no.

            “Paint ball,” before Abby could even move Raven continued, “Nah… that’s too hard and scary to do at night, um…” again she was thinking. “Batting cages, air hockey, bowli-”

            “Go carts,” Abby cut her off as she pulled into the parking lot of the go cart place and Raven’s face lit up with pure joy.

            “Oh my god babe… you really do know me,” she threw herself at Abby and cupped the back of her head pulling her into a kiss that was meant to be sweet and innocent and inadvertently became very heated when Abby deepened it.

            “Mm,” Abby moaned but it was Raven who ended the kiss by backing away slowly. This time Abby pouted.

            “I figured we should stop before we end up in the back seat,” Abby’s pout disappeared and she chuckled.

            “Yeah let’s go… so I can kick your ass at this too.”

            “You’re on,” Raven rushed after her; Abby pressed the lock on her keychain and they headed toward the entrance.

Once Abby paid- she insisted- for them they chose helmets and which cart they wanted.

As Raven buckled herself into her cart she took a moment the think about how lucky she was to have found this woman; she looked over as Abby was climbing into her own cart and she just looked.

After several moments of staring at her in a daze; she noticed that Abby was waving her hands which brought Raven out of her thought.

            “Raven… Raven,” she heard Abby chanting.

Raven shook her head clear and smiled back at her, “Sorry about that,” she scratched the back of her neck as her face blushed with embarrassment. “I-I was uh…” she trailed off and Abby merely grinned.

It was as if she knew.

Raven pressed the pedal and they met at the starting line; the worker did a count of 1-2-3 before he waved the green flag.

Raven found that she was immediately playing catch up as Abby took a quick lead; she ground her teeth together, “Oh no you don’t,” she said more to herself than anything and slammed on the pedal.

It wasn’t until the second turn that she was able to pass Abby’s cart and take the lead.

            “Woo hoo,” She threw her hands in the air and looked back to see the woman laughing at her.

However, on the third turn she lost the lead again but only by inches.

On the final turn she regained a slight lead and was able to hold onto it as she crossed the finish line a split second before Abby did.

As soon as she was unbuckled, and out of the cart; she was doing a little dance that Abby couldn’t help but find adorable.

The worker gave Raven as small blue ribbon pin that had a number ‘1’ on it; and Raven waved it in Abby’s face.

Abby was just shaking her head and smiling at her.

            “I bet you’re proud of yourself,” she deadpanned.

            “So proud,” Raven told her but she grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers together.

When they got back to the car; Raven was about to open the door when she felt Abby press her against it. Then she felt Abby’s breath hot against her ear.

            “You’re so hot,” she cooed and Raven felt chill bumps spread throughout her body. Abby moved back a step so that Raven could turn around and face her.

            “Speaking of hot,” Raven husked as she looked Abby up and down; she then grasped the lapels of her jacket and pulled her closer. She felt Abby’s hips press against her own and she did everything in her power to not grind against her; their lips collided in a hot kiss; that when Abby pulled away, Raven was left breathless.

            “Where to now?” Raven asked through heavy breathing.

            “Wherever you want,” Abby promised.

            “My place,” Raven suggested and Abby grinned like a fool.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa walked down the hall back toward her dorm room and Clarke hoped that Harper wasn’t there because she wasn’t ready for the night to be over yet.

When she opened the door she was grateful to see that her room was empty; she smiled and walked in leading Lexa to follow.

            “Will Harper be back?” Lexa wondered and Clarke shrugged because she didn’t know. But that was when she spotted a sheet of folded paper on Harper’s bed. She picked it up and read it out loud.

_Clarke,_

_I’ll be sleeping in Monroe’s room tonight so that you and your girl can have the place to yourselves for the anniversary._

_Love Harper_

_p.s. I know I’m awesome._

            “Anniversary?” Lexa asked confused. “I know I’m not the most romantic but I think I would’ve known if it was an anniversary.”

            “Well it’s not a real one I guess, but we met a month ago today,” Clarke admitted and Lexa immediately felt bad.

            “Shit… I’m the worst,” she cursed herself; but Clarke pulled her closer and slid her arms around her neck.

            “You’re not,” she pulled her closer still and kissed her.

            “Yeah I am and you were so romantic tonight and… I’m such a jerk.”

            “First of all you’re not; you’re like the most romantic person I know… I thought about tonight for so long because I was trying to be as romantic as you,” Lexa still felt bad. “But if you want to make it up to me.”

            “I do, name it.”

            “Kiss me,” her tone was seductive and Lexa melted.

            “When you say it like that,” she had barely got the words out and Clarke was kissing her again, Clarke’s fingers tangled into her hair and Lexa’s fingers dug into her waist.

She stepped forward and Clarke stepped back. Another step and Clarke fell to the bed with a giggle before she pulled Lexa on top of her.

When they kissed again it was hot and wet kisses and they tore at each other’s clothes. Before she knew it Lexa was topless and Clarke was kissing her way down from her collar bone and over the swell of her breast.

            “Um… we should,” Lexa began and Clarke pulled back.

            “You don’t want to?” She looked sad and worried at the same time.

            “Oh no, I do… it’s just,” she bit her lip and thought about how to say what she was thinking. “I don’t want to rush this.”

            “Okay,” Clarke sounded slightly disappointed as Lexa slipped off of her and put her shirt back on.

            “You’re mad?”

Clarke’s head whipped in her direction, “No,” she promised with a heavy sigh. “I swear I’m not mad,” Lexa nodded. “I’m a little disappointed but you’re right… I don’t want to rush either.”

            “I want you Clarke,” Lexa promised and Clarke beamed. “I just want it to be when we’re both ready, when we’re in love… I guess I am a romantic.”

Clarke laughed, “Yeah you are,” she pulled her into a hug. “Will you stay the night?”

            “I would love to,” Lexa told her and Clarke pulled out something for Lexa to wear.

After Lexa went to the bathroom to change; Clarke followed suit. When she came back into the room she saw Lexa lying on her bed and she joined her. As she cuddled in front of her she felt Lexa drape her arm over her and pulled her close.

            “Happy one month of knowing each other babe,” Lexa whispered and kissed the edge of her ear. Clarke shuddered in her arms and it was quiet for several moments.

            “Lex,” she called.

            “Hm?”

            “I’m already falling,” she felt Lexa smile against her cheek.

            “Me too,” she promised and with that Clarke turned in her arms and they began kissing again.

It wasn’t meant to lead anywhere, it was meant to show each other what they couldn’t yet say; and after kissing for a while they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

And that was pretty awesome.

* * *

 

Abby gasped as Raven pressed her against the now closed door of her apartment; and moved her mouth to her neck.

Abby let out a soft moan as she cupped the back of Raven’s head to hold her in place. Her other hand slipped around Raven’s waist and up the back of her shirt. She knew Raven was probably making a mark but she didn’t have it in her heart to stop her.

The weather was cool enough to wear a scarf for the next few days.

At least that’s how she rationalized not stopping her; because she really, really didn’t want to. However, it wasn’t too long after her internal struggle that Raven pulled back anyway and met her eyes.

            “I forced myself to stop so that I didn’t mark you,” Abby nodded and swallowed hard. “I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

            “I liked it,” she confirmed, “but I am glad you stopped. “She circled her arms around Raven’s neck and whispered, “I’ll let you mark me somewhere that isn’t visible with clothes on someday,” Raven moaned this time, “Soon.” Abby added and Raven pulled her into another kiss.

Abby began moving them as she stepped forward and Raven stepped back.

She finally pulled back from the kiss and let Raven lead her to the couch; Raven sat down and Abby straddled her hips bringing their lips together again.

After kissing for several moments and as it was becoming more and more heated with their hands all over each other; Raven pulled out of the kiss and Abby pressed their foreheads together as she toyed with the tiny hairs at the base of Raven’s neck.

            “I should probably go,” she husked and Raven nodded.

            “Yeah probably… but I don’t want you to go.”

            “I don’t want to go,” Abby told her and pulled back so that they could look at each other. “But I also don’t want the first time we have sex be all rushed because we can’t keep our hands off of each other.”

            “That does sound fun though… maybe our second time,” Raven joked and Abby let out a small chuckle.

            “Definitely,” with that she climbed off of Raven’s lap and helped Raven to her feet.

            “C’mon… I’ll walk you to your car,” Raven grasped her hand.

            “You don’t have to do that Raven.”

            “I know but I want to,” and with that Abby didn’t argue as Raven led her to the elevator and then out to her car.

Outside; Abby pulled the driver’s side door open and turned to face Raven who surprised her with a kiss that took her breath away.

            “Thank you for tonight, it was awesome… I had so much fun.”

            “Me too,” Abby promised, “and I’m glad you had a good time,” with that she flicked the blue ribbon that Raven had won which was already pinned to her jacket.

            “I’m going to cherish this forever,” she promised and then kissed Abby again. “Text me when you get home.”

            “I will,” she cupped the back of Raven’s head and gave her another quick peck before she climbed into her car.

Raven waved, watched until she was out of the parking lot, and then headed to her apartment; she practically floated.

As she walked up the walkway she glanced at the sky and saw a shooting star. She instantly wished that she and Abby would last forever; no matter how cheesy that was.

She had never had this much fun on a date. She swooned at how well Abby knew her and what she would find fun.

She had never fallen in love with someone as quickly as she had with Abby; and even though it was way too soon to tell her. She had no problem admitting it to herself that she was one hundred percent falling in love with Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Never Be Alone.


	9. You Mean the World to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the rating on this one; needless to say it’s nsfw.
> 
> This chapter is Raven and Abby only and it begins with the prologue leading into where the prologue left off.
> 
> Clexa will have their own chapter next.

_“Darling, I want all the strings attached, I love it when you look at me like that, and you’re the only girl that brings me back, cause baby I want all the strings attached. It’s like always and forever, I won’t let a moment pass; and when I’m with you I feel better. I want all the strings, all the strings attached.”_

~

Raven in no way expected the date to lead to where it was leading; with Abby pressed against the wall in the hallway of her apartment building when she had picked her up earlier that evening.

Abby looked ravishing in a casual way. She wore a skin tight pair of dark blue worn jeans and a black v neck tee shirt that caused Raven’s mouth to drop open. Abby had been extremely pleased with Raven’s reaction as she herself fought the urge to say _damn_ because Raven looked pretty fucking hot herself; in just as tight black jeans and a red and black flannel open over a black tank top.

They went out for a night at the boardwalk where the city fair was taking place. Abby won Raven a stuffed puppy dog at one of the midway games; and Raven tried not to swoon.

She quietly swooned anyway.

Neither woman was really into going on rides but they both wanted to try the Ferris wheel. Raven instantly regretted this decision once they were up in the air; she was terrified of falling and Abby found it utterly adorable that Raven… so brazen and bold on the outside was much softer and mushy on the inside.

Abby helped placate her fear by taking Raven by the hand and interlocking their fingers; and it worked as Raven’s tension had begun to wane.

The drive to Raven’s apartment was a quiet one; filled with not so hidden desires. They both wanted each other and they both knew it.

After parking the car, Raven went around and opened the door for Abby because there was no way the woman was going to be the only chivalrous one; and Abby blushed lightly at the action. They were both always very chivalrous anyway.

Things changed as they rode the elevator up to Raven’s floor; and their wanton lust for each other finally boiled over as they exited the elevator and walked toward Raven’s apartment.

Raven turned into Abby and the woman seemed to have been expecting it because they met in the middle. As soon as her lips crashed against Abby’s she released a breath into the kiss and Abby opened her mouth allowing Raven to deepen in. Her head hit the wall with a dull thud as Raven pressed her against it; causing a small groan to come out of her mouth which abruptly ended the kiss.

            “Sorry,” Raven muttered as Abby shook her head.

            “I’m not,” she cupped Raven’s cheeks with both hands and pulled her back into another kiss; sliding her arms around the girl’s neck as the kiss became more intense.

Raven moaned into the kiss causing Abby to slip her fingers into the girl’s hair and tug gently. Raven moved her hands from their innocent place on Abby’s sides; down to her hips and pressed her front into Abby’s.     

            “Oh god,” Abby moaned and parted her thighs slightly; Raven took the invitation and slipped her thigh in between. At this action Abby rolled her hips and Raven could feel her hot center move across her leg.

            “Fuck,” Raven moaned effectively breaking the kiss but Abby didn’t care; she moved her lips to Raven’s neck and laved the area with her tongue. She bit down gently when she found her pulse point.

            “Yes please,” Abby begged and Raven popped her eyebrow.

 _Abby begging_ \- she thought. That was something she could get used to.

            “Get me to a bed Raven,” she husked, her voice so low and sexy, Raven could probably get off on Abby talking to her. Instead of speaking- she didn’t trust her dirty thoughts right now- she merely nodded.

Raven quickly spun them around and this time pressed Abby against her front door and reached for the handle; “Shit,” she said and it caused Abby to meet her eyes.

            “What?”

            “It’s a towel.”

            “Huh?”

            “On the handle… there is a hand towel on it,” she explained and Abby shook her head.

            “Still don’t get it,” Abby continued. Raven blushed and looked away quickly.

            “It’s a signal… h-how my roommate and I know if the other has a girl over.”

            “How classy,” Abby teased which caused a nervous chuckle from Raven. Their intense lust waning a bit because of the situation they had found themselves in. “What do we do? Because I don’t want to stop?”

            “My car?” Raven held her hands out to her sides and gave a slight shrug.

            "Don't you think I'm a little too old to be felt up in the back seat of your car?"

            “You’re never too old for that,” was Raven’s response and Abby’s smile widened. “Where else do you suggest we go?” And after a moment of silence she added, “Your place?"

It was quiet for a few moments as Abby seemed to have been thinking about it; she quickly came to a decision because it was the middle of the week and Clarke wouldn’t be coming home.

Raven waited patiently for her answer and was surprised when Abby reached up and tugged on her jacket with a wink, "Mmm, you're going to love my bed." Her tone was so erotic that Raven stumbled… and it had nothing to do with her messed up leg.  

            “Lead the way,” she said trying to not sound too desperate to find where the rest of the night will lead.

With fingers interlocked; they headed back toward the elevator.

* * *

 

Raven moaned when Abby pushed her through the open door of her bedroom and onto her bed.

            “This is a nice bed Abs,” she was propped up on her elbows and smirking at her. Abby just tilted her head and looked at the incredible sight before her for a beat and then she climbed onto the bed; simultaneously straddling Raven and wiping the smirk off of her lips.

Abby leaned in, kissed Raven and in doing so, Raven let herself fall back to the bed; her hands immediately finding purchase somewhere on Abby’s body. One went to her hip and the other to the back of her head.

The kiss deepened when Raven slipped her tongue into Abby’s mouth and felt more than heard Abby groan at the feeling.

            “Fuck Abby,” Raven moaned when Abby broke the kiss but in the process sucked Raven’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently.

            “Mm, that’s the idea,” Raven’s eyes widened when Abby reached for her shirt and pulled it up and over her head to reveal a lavender and lace bra.

Raven smiled as her eyes raked over the vision she was lucky enough to get to look at… and touch. Raven reached up and ran her fingers gently across Abby’s slightly toned abs, there were light white stretch marks from giving birth all those years ago and Abby tensed up when Raven ran her fingers over them.

She felt her insecurities leave when Raven ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she touched her. Raven’s hands moved down and she ran her thumb over the waistband of Abby’s jeans; Abby moaned when she expertly popped the button open with one hand.

            “God Raven,” she hummed.

            “Mm,” the girl moaned in response and sat up. She gripped the back of Abby’s back as she pressed a kiss to the underside of Abby’s right breast, and then repeated the action on her left. Her mouth traveled over the lacy fabric of her bra and then pressed another kiss to her clavicle. Abby moaned again and was circling her hips on Raven’s lap.

            “Raven,” the tone was a cross between begging and warning and it spurred Raven on. She moved her hands up Abby’s back and unclasped her bra. She pulled it forward, and then moved back to look at what was revealed to her as she tossed the garment to the floor.

            “So hot,” she husked and Abby’s fingers glided through her hair; her hips bucking a little rougher now. Raven winked at her before she leaned back in and wrapped her lips around Abby’s nipple.

It caused a loud moan to reverberate in Abby’s chest. She let her head fall back because it had been quite a while since she had gotten this close with someone and Raven was slowly making her fall apart.

She yelped when Raven suddenly took control and flipped them over so that Abby was now lying flat on her back. Abby gripped the blanket below her as Raven moved to her other nipple.

Abby was writhing as she felt Raven’s warm tongue circling her nipple but just as soon as it began Raven was moving away. She was now kissing down her abs, and paying special attention to the marks she knew Abby was insecure about; the feeling caused another moan to fall from her lips.

When Raven’s mouth trailed below her belly button she stopped and Abby leaned up to look at why. What she was met with was a dark and intense, lust fueled gaze. Raven’s fingers were hovering over the zipper of her jeans and knowing what Raven was waiting for she nodded.

That was all it took for Raven to tug the zip down as she began kissing back up Abby’s body; stopping only when they were eye to eye. Raven locked eyes with Abby as she slowly slid her hand down between the fabric of her panties and her hot skin.

Abby didn’t break eye contact as Raven’s fingers slid through her wetness and they both moaned at the feeling.

            “Raven,” Abby cooed as Raven pushed inside her with one finger. Abby’s hand landed on Raven’s shoulder and she curled her fingers into Raven’s skin; gently digging it. Her other hand was above her head fisted in the blanket. “Fuck.”

            “You’re so hot,” Raven husked and then brought their lips together again. She moaned around Abby’s tongue in her mouth but it wasn’t enough.

Raven pulled away quickly and Abby was left wanting, “Baby,” she whined and Raven giggled.

            “I’m just taking your pants off,” she assured her; which was a feat because Abby’s hips were wiggling all over the place. Raven tossed the pants and the panties in the same direction as the other clothes and hovered over her again; leaning slightly on her side.

Abby trailed her hands down Raven’s sides and smiled up at her, “Off… take this off,” she tugged her shirt and Raven did as she was told. As soon as it was removed; Abby was undoing the clasp of her bra… it soon joined the pile.

Raven moved her hand back between Abby’s slick thighs and Abby palmed her breast.

            “Fuck,” Raven moaned as Abby toyed with her nipple.

            “Yes please,” Abby husked before using her other hand to cup Raven’s head and brought their lips together again. As the kiss deepened, Raven pushed back into Abby; with two fingers this time.

Abby pulled out of the kiss and lightly tugged Raven’s hair.

            “Oh fuck,” she grunted and Raven stared at the veins and muscles in her neck.

It was so fucking hot.

            “You’re gorgeous,” she whispered as she began moving her hand faster and fucking her deeper.

            “Oh, oh, oh,” Abby chanted. “Oh Raven,” she then began to move her hips in time with Raven’s thrust.

            “You feel so good babe,” Raven purred. Abby was so tight and her muscles were squeezing her fingers so perfectly, Raven felt a shudder pass through her own body. This was already the best sex she had ever had.

She leaned back in and kissed her again; Abby moaned into the kiss when Raven curled her fingers and pressed against _that_ spot.

            “Oh fuck,” Abby moaned breaking this kiss when Raven did it again. It didn’t take long, with Abby practically riding her hand for her to be close.

            “Close?” Raven whispered near her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

            “Fuck… yes,” Abby’s hands were back on the bed and she tightened her hands into the fabric beneath her, “So close,” she bit down on her lip. Raven moved her thumb over her clit and began moving it back and forth with each thrust; within seconds Abby began shaking.

When Raven closed her mouth around her nipple again and sucked hard; Abby came. She was writhing and shaking and Raven held her close as she gently brought her down from her high.

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing.

Abby was still shaking through aftershocks but when Raven pulled her fingers out Abby opened her eyes in time to see Raven put them into her mouth.

            “So fucking hot,” she said with a heavy breath and Raven let the fingers drop out of her mouth wearing a cheeky smirk.

She certainly didn’t regret doing it though because not only did she taste amazing it also seemed to ignite something in the woman. Abby quickly sat up and took charge. She pushed Raven onto her back and fumbled with her belt.

            “Abby what…” she lost her train of thought when Abby looked at her and she was met with a look of pure desire.

            “I just need to taste you,” she breathed and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing she’s ever heard or seen. She quickly helped Abby relieve her of her pants and panties. Taking an extra moment to rid herself of her brace.

She suddenly felt weirdly exposed because she knew she was naked but Abby was staring at her and it was a bit terrifying.

            “Abby.”

            “I am so lucky that I get to be with you,” she said softly.

            “I’m the lucky one Abs,” Raven flirted and then Abby was kissing her again; and it turned her on more than she already was.

Which was pretty impossible with how turned on she was.

Abby was kissing down her body and lighting her on fire. She kissed the top of her breast and then circled her tongue around her nipple.

            “Fuck,” Raven grunted because the woman had barely touched her and she was already so on edge.

Abby must have sensed that because she quickly moved down and settled between Raven’s legs. For the first few moments she just looked; and again it had Raven feeling exposed but she didn’t stop her.

Abby had been with a couple of woman since coming out but neither of them looked as gorgeous as Raven did like this.

            “Baby,” Raven whined and ran her fingers through Abby’s hair.

And that was enough for her; she leaned in, closed her mouth around Raven’s clit, and gently sucked on it. Raven bucked her hips without meaning to and Abby circled her hands around her hips to hold her still.

Raven’s head fell to the bed and her eyes rolled back as Abby licked her into ecstasy. She took her time and was moving between her clit and her entrance driving her wild but not quite enough to push her over the edge.

Finally, Raven looked down and whined again, “Babe… I need,” Abby looked at her, their eyes locked, and Raven was done complaining. Abby decided to focus on her clit and their eyes remained locked until Raven started to come.

When the sensations began Raven couldn’t hold her head up anymore so with a breath she dropped it to the bed. White hot heat exploded through her and her body was shaking through one orgasm followed immediately by another.

Abby continued to lick at her and press gentle kisses as Raven came down from her intense high. Once her breathing had returned to a normal rate and her shaking had minimized. Abby trailed gentle kisses back up Raven’s body and lied down beside her. Once she was calm; Abby trailed gentle fingers over firm abs.

            “Hey,” Raven whispered her voice gravely from screaming through her orgasms; when their eyes connected again.

            “Hey,” Abby beamed.

            “That was fun,” Raven smiled like a fool and Abby couldn’t help but return the sentiment.

            “Fun barely sums it up,” she said before she leaned in and kissed Raven again. It was gentle and loving and it had them both becoming turned on again.

Raven pulled away and looked at her, “Your turn,” which caused Abby furrow her brow.

            “You already did me.”

            “I know,” she hovered over her because Abby had easily let her guide her onto her back. “But now I want to eat you out,” Abby moaned loudly at the thought, and the words as Raven settled between her legs and did just that.

And it was probably the best orgasm Abby had ever had.

At least until Raven did it again later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Strings.


	10. I Fall in Love With Every Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the rating on this one too, nsfw.
> 
> This chapter begins with the prologue of Clarke and Lexa’s part leading into where the prologue left off.
> 
> This is a Clexa only chapter.

_“Cause underneath the darkness, there’s a light that’s trying so hard to be seen; and I know this, cause I’ve noticed; a little bit shining through the seams. And if this is what it takes, then let me be the one to bear the pain, oh, if this is what it takes; I’ll break down these walls that are in our way. If this is what it takes.”_

~

Clarke was sitting at the library feeling really miserable for canceling her plans with Lexa. She had really good reasons for canceling- or at least she thought so at the time- now all she was thinking was that adulating sucked. She was sitting at a table with her books spread out in front of her ready for her long, long… and much less fun night ahead of her with her hand hovering over her phone. She could easily call Lexa and apologize for cancelling their plans. Tell her she’d love nothing more than to make it up to her, and blow off her studying. She was pretty close to deciding to do just that when the woman on her mind stepped in front of her holding two cups of coffee; her backpack slung over her shoulder.

            “H-Hey Lexa,” her tone was surprised as she looked the girl up and down.

            “Hey gorgeous,” Lexa replied and Clarke felt her stomach flutter.

 _Damn her and adorable ways of being completely sexy and completely irresistible without even trying._ \- Clarke thought but before her thoughts could spiral out of control; Lexa spoke again breaking her out of her reverie.

            “I thought since you had all this studying to do… and I have a few essays of my own I could work on that maybe we could do it together… study I mean,” she finished with a wink; causing Clarke to swoon and blush at the same time.  “I brought coffee,” she handed one cup to Clarke and sat down in a chair adjacent to hers. She pulled her things out of her backpack as Clarke took a sip from the cup.

            “Y-You know my coffee order?” They had only gone out for coffee together once and that was the day that met; Clarke was impressed.

            “Yeah, I remembered it, I mean… is that okay?”

            “More than,” Clarke whispered.

Clarke watched her for a few moments as Lexa settled into her own school work and it took everything in her power to focus on her work rather than the girl who for weeks now had been stealing her heart.

It turned out; that studying with Lexa only a few feet away was a lot harder than studying while just thinking about her.

It also turned out that the night of studying lasted about an hour before Clarke got to her feet and leaned over Lexa.

She paused briefly before she leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was meant to be chaste… at least she thought it was going to be chaste but then Lexa’s hand was on the back of her head holding her in place, and Lexa’s tongue was gliding across her bottom lip. Clarke could do nothing but open her mouth and welcome the kiss she had been thinking about since the last time they were together.

            “Mm,” Clarke hummed against Lexa’s mouth as she slowly back away; not far… just enough so that she could look into her eyes. “We need to go somewhere else,” she husked. Her breathing had become labored.

            “What about studying?” Clarke smirked and Lexa continued. “I didn’t plan this, Clarke I swear I just wanted to spend time with you, while-”

            “I believe you and I don’t care.”

            “Clarke-”

            “No really Lexa,” she pressed another chaste but far from innocent kiss to her lips. “I don’t care… before you got here I was moments away from calling you and begging you to let me uncancel our date.” She watched as a smile spread across Lexa’s lips. “My place or yours?”

            “Mine,” was Lexa’s hushed answer before Clarke’s lips were on hers again.

* * *

 

Lexa pressed Clarke against the now closed front door of her apartment and with a tilt of her head, pressed cool lips to the heated skin of Clarke’s neck. Clarke arched her neck, giving Lexa all the room she needed and cupped the back of her head.

            “This is much better,” she said followed by a groan. “So much more privacy,” she tugged at Lexa’s coat and the girl helped her by reluctantly removing her lips from Clarke’s neck and pulled her jacket the rest of the way off.

            “You’re just saying that because we were about to be kicked out for public indecency,” Lexa giggled; Clarke rolled her eyes and then ran her fingers through her hair.

            “You’re still fully dressed aren’t you?” She retorted. Lexa bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Clarke walked toward Lexa’s room and waited for her girl to follow.

Which she did… after she put a hand towel on the door handle to let Raven know she wasn’t alone and then locked the door.

She kicked her shoes off to the side and followed Clarke to her bedroom. What she found had her withholding another moan. Clarke was perched on the edge of her bed with one leg crossed over the other and her hands resting on the bed behind her.

She stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her at the same time that Clarke rose from her bed.

Within seconds their bodies were once again pressed against each other and Clarke was covering Lexa’s mouth with her own. She opened her mouth and felt Lexa’s tongue slide along hers and she moaned into the kiss.

She could feel Lexa stepping forward and with each step she took Clarke took a step back; until her knees hit the bed and she once again fell against the surface.

            “Clarke?” Lexa was asking a question that she couldn’t quite find the words for but it didn’t matter because Clarke knew. With a nod she scooted herself back and pulled Lexa with her.

Within moments their teasing kisses had become a full heated make out session with hands roaming, and lips tasting. When Clarke felt Lexa’s hand glide up the inside of her shirt she pulled away slightly. Lexa quickly pulled her hand out of the shirt as if she had been burned.

            “Sorry, was that too much? Did I do it again… are you not ready?” Lexa was so worried she had pushed her too far but Clarke was shaking her head no which helped to relieve her worried mind.

            “No,” Clarke’s breathing was labored and her heart pounding hard and fast, thrumming in her ears. “Just… what if your roommate comes home?”

            “She won’t,” Lexa answered quickly; her breathing and heart rate was much the same as Clarke’s was, and she could feel the heat on her face as she blushed slightly. “W-We have a um… like a signal to let each other know if we have company.” With that Clarke laughed.

            “How very frat boy of you,” she teased which caused Lexa blushed brighter, she dropped her head, and began to pull away. But Clarke’s hold on her stopped her movements and she looked back up to meet the girl’s eyes. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” with that she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s jaw. “Now where were we?” She pressed another kiss, this time to her ear lobe; and then she rolled them over so that she was now straddling Lexa.

A huge grin spread across Lexa’s lips as she slipped her hand back under Clarke’s shirt, “Right about here,” she breathed out before Clarke’s mouth was on hers once more.

Lexa moved her hand over the fabric of Clarke’s bra and felt the nipple harden below it; Clarke moaned. Lexa moved herself up and began kissing Clarke again.

They kissed until Clarke gently pulled back and looked into her eyes. Without saying anything; she pulled her shirt up and off. She continued by unclasping her bra and tossing it away.

Lexa could only stare in awe and desire.

Once she was topless; Clarke took her by the hand, put it back on her now naked breast, and then pulled her up into another, more heated kiss. As Clarke slid her tongue into Lexa’s mouth Lexa began toying with the nipple in her hand.

Clarke’s hips began moving against Lexa’s lap; rolling and grinding as she was effectively riding her. Because of this they were both becoming more and more turned on by the second. Lexa broke the kiss and repeated Clarke’s actions from earlier; she tugged her shirt and her bra off and dropped them on the floor.

Clarke’s eyes widened at the sight and she gently pushed Lexa back onto her back. She reached for Lexa’s jeans, undid them and pulled them off.

            “Clarke,” Lexa called and her tone was ragged. Clarke met her eyes, “Are you sure?”

Clarke nodded, “So sure,” Lexa smiled wide. “Are you?”

            “I want this more than anything,” she replied.

            “Good,” Clarke told her with a beaming smile of her own. “Because I want you more than anything,” Lexa groaned and helped Clarke pull her pants off but before the underwear came off Clarke was hovering over her.

            “What do you want?”

            “You,” she answered simply and honestly.

            “What do you want me to do?”

            “Anything you want Clarke… I just need you to touch me,” she groaned; things were progressing pretty quickly but neither of them cared.

They could do slow and methodical next time.

But at this moment; their desire for each other was overpowering any thought of taking it slow.

Clarke smirked at her words; then tucked her fingers into the waistband of Lexa’s panties, and pulled them off. She kneeled between her open legs and just looked at her while contemplating what she wanted to do first.

Lexa tried to give her the time she needed to gather herself but she was beginning to feel self-conscious with her staring.

            “Clarke,” she whined and writhed a bit and the action made up Clarke’s mind for her. She laid down between her legs and pressed her mouth to Lexa’s inner thigh.

            “Fuck,” Lexa mumbled as she curled her fingers into the mattress. Clarke was exploring her with her mouth and she was embarrassed by how close she already was.

When Clarke licked her from her entrance to her clit Lexa almost came undone; barely holding it together, “Oh god,” she moaned and tried not to push herself into Clarke’s face. Clarke continued her ministrations on Lexa’s clit; licking up and down and flicking back and forth. Lexa was bucking her hips and Clarke put one hand on her hips to hold her still as she ran her fingers through the wetness of her entrance.

            “Oh god, oh fuck,” Lexa chimed when she felt Clarke’s fingers slide into her… first one and then another. She wasn’t sure she’d survive this night.

She’d had sex before but never this good.

When Clarke began slowly fucking her with her fingers while licking and sucking on her clit; it didn’t take Lexa very long to be pushed beautifully over the edge.

She reached for Clarke’s hair, slid her fingers through it, and tugged harder than she meant to as she came undone. But the moan that escaped Clarke when she did it told her that she didn’t mind one bit.

Clarke gently lapped at her until she was calm and her breathing had evened out. She then moved back up beside her and looked at her face. She had never seen a more beautiful sight. Sweat beading on her forehead, her chest heaving, and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

When Lexa’s eyes flitted open she saw Clarke staring at her with something akin to love and she beamed.

Clarke smirked and then brought her lips to Lexa’s and kissed her. Lexa was very receptive and as the kiss deepened she felt an overwhelming desire to taste Clarke too.

With a groan she pulled out of the kiss and Clarke was surprised as how fast Lexa had gone from shaking under her touch to taking control.

            “Lex,” she began.

            “I need you,” she said before Clarke could say anything else and with that she let Lexa guide her until she was on her back. Her pants and panties were removed just as quickly as Lexa’s had been.

Lexa kissed her stomach, licked around her belly button, and then she bit down gently on her hip bone; while Clarke was slowly moving her hips in a circular motion and moaning at the sensations. But she obviously needed more than Lexa was giving.

            “Baby,” she groaned and Lexa smirked. “I thought you wanted to touch me.”

            “I am touching you,” her tone was deep; she needed this just as much as Clarke did but a little teasing never hurt anyone.

            “You know what I mean,” she whined.

            “Yeah,” Lexa move her hair out of her way as she got closer to where she wanted to be. Where Clarke wanted her to be, “I know,” she watched, licking her lips at the sight, as she gently touched Clarke’s wetness and ran her fingers up and down.

            “Fuck Lex, I need- oh… _oh_ ,” Lexa had finally started to lick her and Clarke was so worked up that she couldn’t control her bucking hips. Lexa toyed with her clit for a while but she wanted more. She moved down and licked at her opening before dipping her tongue inside.

            “Oh, fuck…” Clarke bit down on her lip and put both hands into Lexa’s hair. She was trying real hard not to ride her face.

She was failing.

She toppled over the edge of reason when Lexa began fucking her with her tongue and using her fingers to rub her clit in gentle but effective circles.

She screamed Lexa’s name as she came; and for the first time in her life… Lexa came from pleasing someone else.

She hoped she and Clarke would be together forever.

She was pretty much in love with her.

Lexa moved back up beside her and watched as she settled down. And when Clarke looked at her with lust plus adoration she lost control of her words.

            “I love you,” she blurted out and Clarke’s eyes widened. “I know it’s soon and everything but I can’t help it and please don’t get scared away,” as she rambled Clarke merely smiled.

            “I love you too,” she said easily as soon as Lexa had stopped rambling.

            “You do?”

            “I do,” Clarke promise as she slid her hand up Lexa’s back and pulled her closer. When their lips met they both sighed into the kiss.

Then Clarke moaned when she tasted herself on Lexa’s tongue and she was immediately ready for more; thank god for her teenage libido.

Lexa smiled into the kiss when she felt Clarke’s fingers gliding up her thigh. She pulled back and looked into her blown eyes, “More?”

            “Mm,” she hummed and Lexa opened her legs wider as Clarke slid her fingers in deep. Lexa moaned and straddled her until she was riding her fingers to another mind blowing orgasm.

It was incredible.

And even though they came quicker than frat boys on the first round they had all night to make up for it.

And they sure did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song This is What it Takes.


	11. I Feel It Happening

_“If we stomp our feet, the ground will shake; if we clap our hands, the walls will break. Yell so loud, won’t forget our names, cause something big is happening, take this spark and start a fire.”_

~

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she stretch her arms wide; the sun was shining in her eyes and it took her a brief moment to realize where she was because the sun was never in her eyes when she woke up; the minor aching she felt through her body quickly reminded her of the phenomenal night she had just had.

She rolled over to get the sun out of her eyes and saw that Lexa was awake and looking at her. She poked her tongue out to moisten her lips and Clarke smiled at the sight.

            “Hi,” the words came out deeper than her normal tone so she cleared her throat.

            “Regrets?”

Clarke bit her lip and shook her head ever-so-slightly, “Not one… you?”

            “Never,” Lexa moved closer and pressed herself against Clarke’s side. “It was pretty much a dream come true.”

Clarke laughed, “You’re kind of a romantic.”

            “Hopeless,” she brushed her nose against Clarke’s cheek; and then in an instant she was gone from her side and Clarke whined at the loss.

            “Where are you going?”

            “To brush my teeth because I can’t go another second without kissing you,” she winked.

            “Well what about me,” Clarke called after her as she got up to follow her to the bathroom. It didn’t matter that they were both naked because they were- thankfully- alone in the apartment. “I’m not going to be the only one with morning breath and I don’t have my tooth brush here,” Lexa merely looked over as she was already brushing hers.

She opened the drawer, pulled out a brand new tooth brush, and handed it to her.

            “Okay, I’m not going to ask,” Clarke tore the package open. “But either you were expecting me… or you’re some kind of player who keeps morning after supplies for all of her hook ups,” Lexa actually laughed around the brush.

Clarke eyed her for a bit and then she began brushing her teeth as well. There was something weirdly intimate about brushing your teeth at the same time as someone else.

And also weirdly she kind of liked it.

Lexa finished first and lovingly slapped Clarke on the ass before she disappeared out of the room and Clarke yelped around her brush.

When she was done she went back into the room and joined Lexa who was grinning like a fool. Instead of climbing on the side of the bed she had slept on she climbed on to where Lexa was and straddled her hips.

When they kissed both of them smiled into it.

            “Mmm minty,” Lexa hummed and she placed her hands innocently at Clarke’s waist.

            “I still want to know why you have a brand new toothbrush… how many women are you seeing?”

            “Just the best one,” was her answer and Clarke grinned despite pretending to be angry.

            “Smooth,” she arched her eyebrow and waited.

            “Okay look, I wasn’t expecting last night to go the way it did, I wasn’t expecting anything other than having a good time… but I hoped that soon… you’d be here in the morning… so I bought one, to have here when you did spend the night.” Lexa stopped talking because she knew she was rambling at this point. She looked up at Clarke who was now grinning.

            “How very practical of you,” her mock anger was gone completely.

            “Always gotta be prepared.”

            “Mm,” Clarke moaned and crashed their lips together again in a kiss that was much different than the one they had shared a moment ago. This one was filled with want.

            “More?” Lexa pulled out of the kiss and began kissing down her neck.

            “Always,” she leaned her head to the side to give her access but before Lexa got any further she flipped them around and began kissing down Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke’s head flopped on the pillow when Lexa got to where Clarke needed her to be.

* * *

 

Raven woke up in Abby’s incredible bed alone; she looked around the room for the woman and when she didn’t see her she tugged on her tank top, panties, and her brace; then looked for her in master bathroom. She wasn’t in there either so Raven took an opportunity to brush her teeth- unfortunately with her finger- and then rinsed her mouth out before she left the room to find where Abby was.

She didn’t have to look far because once she walked back into the room; she saw Abby perched on the edge of the bed wearing a silk robe and looking at her like she was her last meal.

Raven gulped.

            “H-Hey Abs,” she greeted but Abby just looked at her for a bit and then she curled her finger in a come hither motion. Raven smirked and did as she was instructed.

When she stood inches from her Abby leaned in pushed Raven’s tank top up just enough to kiss the soft skin above her belly button. She felt a swell of pride when Raven shuddered slightly.

Abby pushed back and looked up at her through the top of her eyes.

            “Morning,” her voice was more husky than it normally was.

            “Morning,” Raven repeated. “I didn’t see you when I got up so I used your tooth paste,” Abby arched her eyebrow, “B-But don’t worry I didn’t use your toothbrush, I used my finger.”

            “I wouldn’t have minded if you did,” she ushered Raven back a couple of steps and got to her feet. “I like your germs,” with that she kissed Raven with equal amounts of need and want.

            “Mm,” Raven hummed into the kiss and then deepened it.

Before it could get too heated; Abby pulled away.

            “I’ll be sure to buy you your own toothbrush next time,” this time it was Raven’s eyebrow that was arching.

            “Next time? Why Abby you little minx,” Raven teased.

            “Well… you are my girlfriend,” she added.

            “That I am,” Raven’s smile was shining, and her eyes sparkled.

Abby leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Mine?”

            “Mm hmm,” Raven moaned and before Abby could move too far away Raven was kissing her again; this time tugging at the tie to her robe.

Raven broke the kiss and looked down to see that Abby wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She licked her lips.

            “God that’s hot,” it was practically a growl and Abby giggled.

            “I was thinking I would make you breakfast,” Abby offered. “Would you like that?”

Raven nodded, her eyes still raking over Abby’s sexy body. “I would, but…” she trailed off as her hands curled around Abby’s shoulders and pushed the fabric off of her letting it pool at her feet. “First I want to eat you for breakfast.”

            “Fuck,” Abby hissed barely a whisper and Raven guided her back to her sitting position on the bed.

            “Scoot,” Raven told her and Abby pushed back on the bed. As much as she would’ve loved the idea of Raven going down on her while kneeling on the floor she knew that would be impossible for her with her leg problems.

She watched as Raven hovered over her and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips before moving down. Abby watched as Raven did exactly what she told her she wanted to do.

Abby watched.

At least until she couldn’t keep herself propped up anymore.

They eventually got to breakfast.

* * *

 

The following weekend Abby told Raven she couldn’t come over because Clarke was coming home; she also told her that they would work out a time for them to meet sometime in the near future.

Raven told her she would miss her but that she had a ton of work to keep her busy at the shop and to call her when she could.

It was early on Saturday morning and Abby was making coffee when she heard Clarke padding down the stairs.

            “Hey Mom,” She sat down at the breakfast bar opposite from where Abby was standing.

            “Hey kiddo…want some coffee?”

            “I would love some.”

Abby nodded poured two cups of coffee; cream and two sugars in hers, and cream and six sugars in Clarke’s. She took the cups and turned toward where Clarke was sitting; she slid the cup across the counter for Clarke who took it and sipped a bit.

            “So you haven’t been home many weekends this year,” she was curious about Clarke’s new girlfriend but she didn’t want to push.

            “Yeah about that,” Clarke began; she looked at her hands briefly before she looked up at her. “So… Dad told me that you’re seeing someone.”

            “I am,” Abby admitted.

            “So, why haven’t I met her?” She finally got to her point and Abby took a sip.

            “You’ve been busy, I’ve been busy… and speaking of, your Dad told me that you’re seeing someone as well.” Clarke blushed but nodded. “Tell me about her.”

            “Her name is Lexa and she is beautiful and I’m kind of head over feet for her,” it had been quite some time since she had seen her daughter this happy and it suited her.

            “Well considering how happy you are, I already like her,” Clarke’s smile became wider. “And I would really like to meet her.”

            “Okay,” she agreed. “One condition.”

            “What’s that?”

            “That we make it a double date,” Abby’s eyes widened because she was nervous about Clarke meeting Raven. Not because she was ashamed of her or their relationship in any way but because she was worried Clarke would be upset that she was only a year older than her. Or that it was some kind of mid-life crisis and not the real thing that it actually was.

            “Look Mom, I know it can be nerve wracking and scary but I can see how happy she makes you,” Abby’s fear subsided a bit. “I just want to meet the woman responsible for making that happen.”

            “Okay how about tonight, if you and Lexa are free that is?”

            “I can ask her,” Clarke replied and pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Lexa.

            “Yeah I have to check with Raven as well,” Abby reached for her own phone.

            “Raven huh?” Clarke teased. “How exotic?”

Abby blushed.

It turned out that both women were free and would be meeting later that night for the date to meet each other.

Hopefully it didn’t blow up in their faces.

Little did they know.

* * *

 

Clarke knocked on the door to Lexa’s apartment and waited; it wasn’t long before Lexa pulled the door open and was drying her hair with a towel.

            “Hey baby.”

            “Hey back,” Clarke stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

            “So are you ready to meet my Mom and her lady friend?”

            “I’m nervous to be honest,” Lexa admitted as they walked into Lexa’s room so that she could finish getting ready.

            “Honestly, I’m nervous too.” Clarke sat on Lexa’s bed and watched as she did her hair.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah I mean, I got over the whole hope of my parents getting back together that all kids of divorce go through when my dad married my mom’s best friend.”

            “That must’ve been a fun time,” she looked back at Clarke.

            “Not really actually… my mom was the maid of honor at their wedding,” this time Lexa’s eyes widened.

            “What?”

Clarke giggled, “Yeah well… she realized that she was gay during the marriage and my dad was actually super supportive of her. In turn, she just wanted him to be happy so…”

            “That’s really cool, you’re mom seems great,” Clarke had a neutral expression.

            “She’s, yeah she’s great but… mom’s you know,” she finished with a shrug.

            “Actually I don’t,” Lexa reminded her and Clarke felt bad instantly.

            “I’m so sorry baby,” Clarke got to her feet and moved closer.

            “It’s okay, you didn’t mean anything by it,” Lexa let Clarke pull her into a hug.

            “Maybe but it was still callous,” Clarke said into her hair; and when she pulled back Lexa could see how awful she felt.

            “Hey,” she rubbed her hands up and down her back to soothe her. “It’s okay, I’m sorry I even said anything, I just wonder sometimes you know, what it would’ve been like to know her.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Just um… do me a favor okay?”

            “Anything.”

            “Give your mother a little slack sometimes… I don’t even know her and I know she loves you.”

            “You’re right,” Clarke pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and then backed away again. “Thank you for reminding me that I need her.”

Lexa grinned, “You’re welcome… but I have to be honest.” She saw Clarke’s curiosity. “I am really a bit petrified to meet her… like a lot more than juts nerves, like I said earlier.”

            “Why?” She scoffed.

            “Because what if she hates me… what if she doesn’t think I’m good enough for you,” Clarke saw the worry in her eyes.

            “Okay well, I can promise you that she’ll love you, and she’ll probably think I’m the one that is not good enough for you… you’re such a charmer.”

Lexa laughed, “Yeah okay,” and then they kissed again. When Lexa pulled back she smirked. “Now get your ass back on that bed so that I can finish getting ready.”

            “Yes ma’am,” she did as she was told as Lexa shot her a wink.

She was a bit less terrified, but not much.

* * *

 

Raven showed up at Abby’s house after work with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

            “Oh are you going to start leaving clothes here?”

            “If you want me too,” Raven winked when Abby let her into the house.

            “Well I wouldn’t hate it,” with that Raven kissed her so hard she pressed her against the front door.

            “But actually I just grabbed my things because my roommate also has a date tonight and she likes to hog the shower, which reminds me…can I use your shower?”

            “You’ve used it before,” Abby told her flatly.

            “Yeah but I don’t want to assume,” this time Abby rolled her eyes.

            “Raven you’re my girlfriend; you can use anything you want while you’re here?” She didn’t miss the gasp that Raven tried to hide with a cough and it made her feel really good inside.

            “You’re just, you’re so,” Raven couldn’t find the words.

            “I’m…”

            “I just have all these feelings for you Abs but I don’t want to say too much, too soon,” with that Abby nodded knowingly.

            “Me too.”

Raven kissed her again.

It wasn’t a kiss that was meant to lead anywhere but a kiss that said all the things they couldn’t say out loud yet.

When Raven pulled back, their eyes locked.

Abby broke the staring contest with a playful pat to Raven’s ass, “Now go take your shower… I need a shower too and though there are three in this house none are as good as mine.”

She curled her arms around Abby waist, “You know… you could just join me,” Abby arched her eyebrow in thought as the idea swirled around her mind. “Water conservation and all.”

            “That’s a good idea Raven… for the conserving of the water that is,” she winked and then she placed a quick kiss to her lips before darting away from her. “Race you,” and up the stairs she went.

Raven watched her go.

            “God, I love that woman,” she said to herself; before she followed Abby up the stairs.

* * *

 

Abby and Raven were the first to arrive at the restaurant.

Abby had made a reservation and they were brought to their table to wait for Clarke and Lexa. When their server arrived; he handed them menus and asked them their drink orders.

            “I’ll have a white wine,” Abby told him and then he looked to Raven.

            “Just a water,” was her answer but before he turned to leave Abby stopped him.

            “We’re waiting on two more people so we’re going to wait until they arrive to order our food.

            “Yes ma’am… and I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Once he was gone Abby turned to Raven wearing a smirk, “Just water?”

            “Y-Yeah, I figured I shouldn’t be tipsy when I meet Clarke,” Abby swooned.

            “You’re nervous,” it was a statement but Raven answered anyway.

            “Oh I am terrified,” she replied; Abby leaned in and kissed her gently.

            “Relax, she’ll love you,” that made Raven smile. “She’ll probably hate me because of the age difference, or at least be disgusted.”

            “Well that’s dumb.”

As they waited Abby perused the menu but Raven was looking around the restaurant. It was fancy and probably more expensive than her paycheck but she pushed that line of thinking away as soon as it had arrived.

This place was so fancy that the tables all had candles on them; and the restroom probably had an attendant.

Raven was going slightly crazy with her nerves so she fidgeted as she looked at the menu; she didn’t even realize that she was bouncing her right leg until she felt Abby slide her hand over it to stop her.

            “Relax honey.”

            “I can’t,” she said right before Clarke and Lexa approached them and all hell broke loose. “Oh my god,” she said loudly as she saw them approaching. “Lexa?”

            “Raven,” Lexa replied and when they all looked at Clarke her mouth was wide open.

            “Um… Mom,” her eyes were darting all over the room as her mind tried to piece together what the hell was going on.

Abby turned to Raven, “You know each other?” She was motioning between Raven and Lexa.

            “Yeah she’s my um… roommate,” and that was when things fit into place for Raven and by the looks of it Abby and Lexa had put it together as well.

Before they could even look at Clarke she began shouting, “Are you kidding me Mom? Really… Lexa’s roommate?”

            “Clarke please stop shouting?” Abby pleaded and Raven could hear the pain and embarrassment in her tone. She covered Raven’s hand with her own and that seemed to enrage Clarke even more.

            “How even old is she… same age as me?”

            “Clarke,” Raven called as she tried to calm her down but that made it worse as she was met with a fierce glare.

            “Don’t talk to me.”

            “Clarke be respectful,” Abby warned.

            “Yeah because… fucking someone half your age is respectful,” with that Lexa reached out to try and calm her girlfriend down but when she did Clarke tugged her arm loose.

When she did that her hand hit Abby’s glass of wine which tipped over and the glass caused the candle to tip over. Within seconds the whole table was engulfed in flames from the combination of the fire, the alcohol, and the tablecloth.

Abby squealed and they all quickly backed away from the table.

Clarke stormed out and Lexa looked at Raven and then Abby with a sheepish expression.

            “It was nice to meet you Ms. Griffin,” then she turned and followed Clarke out.

Raven and Abby were left stunned with a burning table in front of them. Everyone one in the room was staring at them as one of the servers came over with a fire extinguisher and quickly put the fire out.

The manager then came over and looked between the two stunned women.

            “I’m going to need to ask you both to leave immediately,” he was angry; and neither woman could really blame him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Something Big.


	12. Gotta Get You Out of My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long delay in between postings; I was battling a head cold for like a week and couldn’t even look at my computer.

_“I thought that I’d been hurt before, but no one’s ever left me quite this sore, your words cut deeper than a knife, now I need someone to breathe me back to life.”_

~

Abby was mortified as she and Raven were led out of the restaurant by the manager. Once they were clear of the door he closed it behind them.

            “Wow,” Raven blew out a puff of air. “What a night?” She let out a humorless chuckle, turned to Abby, and what she saw made her stomach drop. Abby had never looked at her before like she was right now. “Abby,” she called but the woman merely held her hand up and walked past her.

Raven reached for her elbow but she tugged her arm away, “Don’t touch me.” She turned to Raven and saw fear and pain looking back at her. She pushed her feelings for this girl aside and clenched her jaw.

            “Why didn’t you tell me your roommate was dating my daughter?”

            “Because I didn’t know,” she answered honestly and Abby scoffed.

            “You really expect me to believe that?”

            “Well, I’d hope so since it’s the truth.”

            “Really Raven?” She crossed her arms over her chest, and Raven nodded. “You really expect me to believe that you didn’t know who the person you live with is dating?”

            “Yeah I do, because for one I expect you to believe me when I’m telling you the truth and second it’s not like Lexa and I are best friends forever, who have sleepover and share secrets and shit,” Abby shook her head and Raven found her own anger building. “The only thing she and I share are the bills… we’re friends sure but it’s not like I’ve spent tons of time with her especially lately since we’ve both been spending all of our free time with our girlfriends,” Abby turned away from her.

            “I’m not going to talk to you when you’re this angry,” Abby said and walked toward her car. Raven threw her hands in the air because Abby was the reason why she was so angry. Before Abby got in she looked over at Raven.

            “Are you coming?”

            “Nah,” she waved her hands at the woman. “I’ll walk.”

            “Raven you can’t walk your-”

            “If you say my leg… I swear to god I will never speak to you again,” She shouted because she had already taken several steps away; and for the first time since they left the restaurant Abby softened.

            “I wasn’t going to say that… I was going to say you’re not safe.”

            “I’ll be fine,” she spat. “Don’t worry about me,” and with the she walked away.

Abby got into her car and sat there for a few moments as she decided whether or not it was a good idea to go after Raven.

After several minutes of thinking it over, she drove away.

She decided that anything else she and Raven say to each other while they were this angry would only lead to bad things. She drove home fighting the tears the whole way.

* * *

 

Clarke was walking down the street that the restaurant was on and Lexa was driving beside her.

            “Baby… get in the car,” Lexa pleaded and Clarke shook her head no.

            “No,” her arms were crossed over her chest as she walked. “Just leave me alone Lex.”

            “What did I do?”

Clarke looked at her incredulously, “Seriously… you’re being serious right now?”

            “Yeah,” Lexa was confused; she was trying and failing to proceed with caution. “What did I do?”

Clarke stopped short and therefore Lexa slammed on her break. She was thankful that it was late enough, and not a main street, so there wasn’t much traffic.

            “You didn’t tell me that my mom was dating your roommate,” she nearly shouted and Lexa’s mouth dropped open.

            “That’s because I didn’t know Clarke.”

            “How could you not know?”

            “Because she didn’t tell me who it was… she didn’t even tell me her name, basically Raven and I have only seen each other briefly and in passing lately because we were both spending so much time with our girlfriends.”

Clarke shuddered, “Don’t call her that,” she curled her lip at the thought of someone her age with her mom and she was grossed out again. She pushed the thought as far away as she could and instead focused on her anger at Lexa.

She knew deep down that there was no way this was Lexa’s fault but right now she needed someone to blame.

            “Just leave me alone Lex,” she begged.

            “No, Clarke you’re my gir-”

            “Just leave before I say or do something I’ll regret when I’m not so angry.”

            “Like what?” Lexa waited.

            “Please just go,” Clarke tried again.

Lexa was hurt that she was angry with her and taking it out on her but she didn’t want to hear what Clarke was going to say next.

            “Fine,” she swallowed hard as she fought her tears. “Blame me for this but tomorrow… you’ll regret it,” with that she slammed on the gas and nearly peeled out with how fast she took off.

Clarke wrapped her jacket around herself and sat down on a nearby stump. She was too far away from campus to walk and Lexa had been her ride. She kicked herself for being so damn stubborn.

She pulled out her phone and texted Octavia for a ride.

From Clarke: _Hey Octavia, I’m stranded can you pick me up??_

She waited for several minutes.

As she waited she finally let go of her anger and began crying.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down at the text that had come through.

From O: _I’ll be right there, text me the address_.

From Clarke: _Thanks babe_.

She texted the address and tried to fight the tears at least until Octavia got there; and she did she managed to hold them back.

Until Octavia asked her what was wrong and then she was a sobbing mess again.

* * *

 

Abby managed to keep the tears at bay until she was home and in her pajamas. She was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand; and as she sat there she thought about what had happened.

Clarke was disgusted with her because she was dating someone so young; Raven was mad at her because she had gotten defensive… Lexa seemed nice and was glad Clarke had her.

And she cried.

She was in love with Raven and the thought that Clarke hated her for who she loved was too scary to think about.

She was also pretty certain she had destroyed everything she and Raven had because she had assumed things.

A knock on the door pulled her attention; she knew who it was because she had called her.

            “It’s open,” she called toward the door and Callie entered the house. She rushed around the couch and sat next to her friend.

            “What happened?”

            “So many things,” Abby said through her tears.

            “I-Is it Raven,” Abby nodded. “D-Did you two break up,” Abby shrugged as she cried more.

            “I don’t know,” she mumbled through her tears and Callie pulled her into a hug.

            “It’s going to be okay,” she patted her back and Abby shook her head.

            “No it’s not,” Abby mumbled into her shoulder before she pulled back. “I ruined everything and Clarke set a restaurant on fire,” Callie giggled until she realized that Abby was serious.

            “Wait, you’re not kidding?” Abby shook her head no and Callie gaped at her for a moment. “Okay… tell me what happened and we’ll find a way to fix it.”

            “Okay,” Abby wiped her eyes and Callie handed her the box of tissues that had been on her coffee table. Once her face was cleaned and she was ready to talk she took a deep breath.

            “Raven and I had a double date with Clarke and her new girlfriend tonight,” Callie nodded because she knew that much. “And well… as it turns out Lexa and Raven are roommates.”

            “No shit?!”

            “Yeah, and Clarke got so mad that I was dating someone her age that she accidentally knocked the candle that was on the table into my wine and the table caught on fire.”

            “Oh my gosh,” Callie covered her mouth.

            “And then I yelled at Raven for not telling me, and called her a liar when she told me she didn’t know,” she was crying again. “She’s never going to forgive me.”

            “Oh honey, I don’t think that is possible,” Callie assured her and Abby furrowed her brow in confusion. “That girl is head over feet in love with you… I’m sure you’ll talk and work through it and she’ll forgive you,” Abby shook her head.

She was glad Callie had so much faith in her relationship but she wasn’t so sure and she wouldn’t blame Raven if she never spoke to her again.

            “But Raven isn’t your biggest problem… Clarke is.”

            “I know,” Abby wiped the tears out of her eyes.

            “I have good news for you though,” Abby met her eyes. “Clarke is at my house right now with one of her friends… and Jake is a pretty big fan of Raven,” for the first time since leaving the restaurant, Abby cracked a smile.

            “Jake will calm her down and then he’ll send her over here to talk to you… you guys will work it out, I promise.”

            “How do you know?”

            “Because Clarke forgave me for stealing my best friend’s husband,” this time Abby let out a watery giggle.

            “That was a little different.”

            “Yeah you and I knew that… but at the time Clarke didn’t,” Abby nodded because she was right. “Give her time, talk it out… it’ll be okay.”

            “Thanks Cal,” they hugged again.

            “That’s what friends are for sweetie,” Callie pulled back and reached for the wine bottle; she took a big swig and then wiped her mouth on her forearm.

            “So… you think you’ll ever be allowed in that restaurant again?”

Abby laughed so hard she snorted.

* * *

 

Jake poured two mugs of hot chocolate and walked back into his living room where Clarke and her friend Octavia sat; he handed them both a mug.

            “Thank you Mr. Griffin.”

            “Please call me Jake… anything else makes me feel old,” he told Octavia who nodded and then sipped her hot chocolate.

            “Too bad mom doesn’t feel old, or we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Clarke was angry that much was obvious but Jake wasn’t going to let her disrespect Abby.

            “Hey, hey… listen I have met Raven,” Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked up at him. “And honey, you’re mom has never been happier.”

            “Dad it’s gross… she’s my age.”

            “Actually she is about a year and a half older,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “And she’s a genius.”

            “What the hell is that supposed to mean? I’m not an idiot Dad.”

            “That’s not what I was saying.”

            “Than what were you saying?” Clarke eyed him carefully.

            “I was saying that Raven is a literal genius… she is going to school to be a literal rocket scientist.”

Clarke was definitely surprised but that didn’t change anything.

            “Yeah okay so she’s smart… she’s still my age,” this time Jake rolled his eyes.

            “Seriously Clarke you need to get over the age thing.”

            “No I don’t,” she pouted.

            “Okay,” he threw his hands up at how immature she was being and decided to try again. “Well what I was trying to say was that Raven is much more mature than kids her age… exhibit A,” he pointed to Clarke. “She doesn’t pout,” Clarke crossed her arms and realized that only made her pouting more obvious so she quickly dropped her hands. “And as far as the age thing, honey… you’ve forgiven me for much worse, give your mom a break… she’s happy.”

Clarke thought about it for a moment as she thought back to how mad she was at him when he and Callie first got together and how she got over it when she saw how much happier her dad- and her mom for that matter- were.

            “It’s still gross,” it was her last line of defense and she was holding on to it.

Jake chuckled, “Well okay then… don’t think about it like that then,” he patted her knee.

            “And Clarke,” Octavia piped in. “I have to make a confession,” Clarke’s head turned so fast she could’ve gotten whiplash.

            “Oh god… please don’t tell me you knew too.”

            “No… well not exactly,” she bit her lip and Clarke threw her hands up dramatically.

            “Are you freaking kidding me?”

            “Are you going to let the girl explain or not?” Jake cut her off and Clarke smirked. She tried to hold her anger in as she turned back to Octavia.

            “Okay well I only just found out a couple of weeks ago and even then we couldn’t be sure,” Octavia explained.

            “Who is we and what were you not sure of?” She was speaking matter-of-factly trying to reign in her feelings.

            “Okay so I know Raven, and before you start yelling at me, no I had no idea who she was dating,” Clarke merely nodded. “Raven is a friend of mine who works at my brother’s shop and we’re kind of family.”

            “Okay,” Clarke was taking deep breaths and breathing through her nose. She knew she was being a dramatic asshole but she couldn’t help it.

            “Anyway, when Lincoln and I found out about your mom and Raven it was because Lincoln saw them together at the clinic… but like I said before he wasn’t sure if it was a date date and I wasn’t going to tell you about it until we knew for sure and…”

            “And tonight happened first,” Clarke finished and Octavia nodded. “What am I going to do?”

            “If it helps, Lincoln said that he has never seen Abby as happy as she has been for the past month or so and if that’s because of Raven-”

            “Stop,” Clarke cut her off. “Don’t say anything else,” again Octavia nodded.

            “Go home… sleep on it,” Jake told her and she nodded. “And then get the hell over it,” she couldn’t help but laugh.

            “How about I go home, sleep on it, talk to mom, forgive my girlfriend… and then hopefully get the hell over it?”

            “I mean, if that works for you,” Jake told her and then he stood and held out his arms for a hug. She popped to her feet and hugged him.

            “Thanks Dad,” she whispered and he hugged her tighter. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” she said pulling out of the hug.

As they turned to leave Jake held out his arms and Octavia smiled before giving him a hug.

            “It was good to see you Octavia.”

            “You too Mr-uh Jake,” she corrected and he winked at her before they left.

* * *

 

Raven got all of her tears out before she got to Bellamy’s garage; she didn’t want her friends to see her like that but even though she was refusing to cry they knew her so well that they knew something was wrong.

They also knew her well enough to not ask questions. Gina had one arm wrapped around Raven’s as Bellamy opened the door to the shop. She had shown up a few minutes prior and asked if she could work on the newest arrival.

She needed something to keep her mind off of everything that had happened that night; and of course Bellamy agreed.

Once Raven had the hood popped open and was hooking the diagnostic machine up to it Gina walked over and handed her a beer.

            “Thank Gina,” she said softly and her friend merely nodded.

            “I know you don’t talk,” Raven scrunched her nose at the words, “But if you ever need to… I’m always here.”

            “Thank you,” she whispered.

            “Do you want us here Raven or do you want us gone?” Bellamy called to her from where he was standing.

            “I mean if you have things to do,” she shrugged and he merely smirked.

            “That wasn’t what I asked,” he said and she actually smiled.

            “I mean it’ll be cool if you stay.”

            “Alright then…let’s see what is wrong with this baby,” he looked over Raven’s shoulder and watched the machine pull up the many things that were wrong with this car.

            “I’ll start on the oil change.”

            “I’ll start the alternator,” Raven and Bellamy said at the same time. Their eyes locked and they both grinned.

            “You know Raven, I know you don’t like to talk about things but I’ll tell you this… she loves you,” with that Raven’s resolve began to break and tears welled up in her eyes. He hadn’t intended on making her cry he just wanted her to know it would be okay.

She nodded wildly.

            “I have no doubt, it will work out for you two,” he winked and then walked away to get his tool belt and a beer for himself.

And that was all either of them said about it.

Which was why Raven loved them so much.

They just got her.

They spent the next several hours taking that car apart and putting it back together; laughing, having fun, singing along with the radio and healing.

When Raven left the shop for her apartment she felt much better about her and Abby’s relationship. Instead of pulling away like she did every other time she got hurt she decided she was going to fight for her… Abby was worth it.

* * *

 

Lexa was sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream on her lap and some kind of true crime show playing on the television when Raven got home.

            “Hey,” Raven said as she entered the living room; she could tell that Lexa had been crying but she wasn’t about to bring that up.

            “Hey… how are you doing?”

Raven shrugged, “Got an extra spoon?” Lexa smiled and picked up the other spoon off of the table in front of her. She had a feeling that Raven would be spending the night at the apartment for the first time in weeks and that she would probably want some ice cream too.

She handed the spoon to Raven and made room for her on the couch. Once Raven sat down, she put the tub between them. Raven scooped some ice cream and brought it to her mouth letting out a deep sigh.

            “So… we’re dating mother and daughter huh?”

Raven snorted through her bite, and after finally swallowing it she spoke, “Yeah… apparently we are,” she shoved Lexa.

            “Haha ap-parent-ly,” Lexa giggled at her own joke and Raven rolled her eyes. “Get it because you’re dating the parent.”

            “Yeah, no I got it… it just wasn’t funny.”

            “Whatever,” Lexa continued to laugh at herself and Raven shook her head.

            “What are we going to do?” Raven wondered.

Lexa shrugged. “Wait… and hope they get over it,” she suggested.

            “Yeah that’s what I was thinking too,” Raven laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder as the girl watched her show. After several minutes Raven furrowed her brow. “You watch the weirdest shit dude.”

Lexa just laughed.

And thy both hoped that everything would be okay once Clarke and Abby calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Stitches.


	13. Everything's A Mess When You're Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all sorry for the wait. I got busy with my Faberry family here over the New Year’s weekend which was also when my beautiful fiancée became my wife.

_“I really need you in my life. Now I know, that you give me this crazy feeling. And you won’t have to wait no more for me, for me. And I just got this crazy feeling, I’ve been making someone wait for me.”_

~

Clarke did as her father suggest and went home to sleep on it and when she woke up the next day she was still a bit grossed out at the thought but also she wasn’t as angry anymore.

And her mom was happier than she could ever remember her being.

            “Ugh,” she rolled over to see Harper looking at her.

            “What is wrong with you?”

            “Huh?” Clarke blinked trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

            “You were like crying in your sleep and calling out Lexa’s name- ugh… oh gross; you weren’t like having a sex dream were you?”

            “No,” Clarke scowled at her. “Why would I be crying if it was a sex dream?”

            “Sometimes sex is just… _that_ good,” she was wearing a huge grin and Clarke curled her lip.

            “Please Harper… just. Stop. Talking,” she buried her head in her bed and pulled her pillow over her head; as Harper laughed at her.

            “Get your ass up Clarke,” Harper threw a pillow at her and it bounced off of her pillow covered head. “You have to go fix shit with your mom.”

Clarke poked her head out from under the pillow and glared at her roommate, “How’d you know about that?”

            “Because you told me last night?”

            “I did?” She was confused.

            “Well kinda,” Harper shrugged. “You talk _a lot_ in your sleep,” she winked and got to her feet. As she turned; she got hit in the back with her pillow.

            “I hate you,” Clarke yelled to her retreating back as she headed for the door with her shower supplies.

            “No you don’t,” she called before the door shut.

Clarke huffed and covered her head with the pillow again.

/

An hour later; she walked up the steps of her mother’s house with two cups of coffee in her hands. She reached out with one finger and pressed the doorbell.

A few moments later, Abby pulled the door open and was shocked to see Clarke standing there.

            “C-Clarke,” she gasped in surprise but quickly stepped aside to let her in; closing the door behind her. Clarke handed her one of the cups and then flopped on the couch while Abby stood near the door trying to figure out what to say to her.

Clarke looked at her; she was wearing her robe which wasn’t normal for her. Even on the weekends Abby had always been up and dressed before 6 am and Clarke furrowed her brow at the sight; she also saw that she had red puffy eyes from crying and that made her instantly feel worse than she already did.

            “Look…” she began and took a deep breath, “I may have overreacted,” she finished with a snort which seemed to have broken the ice because Abby giggled and joined her on the couch. “I mean it’s not like I intended to set the restaurant on fire,” again they both laughed. The long night of restlessness wearing on both of them.

            “Yeah… I don’t think we’ll be welcome in that place ever again,” Abby teased and Clarke laughed but when it died down; it began to get awkward again.

But before it could Clarke started to talk, “D-Do you love her?”

Abby’s eyes widened at the bluntness of the question but then she slowly nodded, “I do… I mean it’s only been six weeks but… yeah I do,” Clarke nodded.

            “You didn’t know she was Lexa’s roommate?”

            “No,” Abby replied quickly. “I didn’t even know her roommates’ name, all I knew was that she had one,” Clarke nodded again. “A-And Raven didn’t know?”

            “Not to my knowledge… from what I gather she and Lexa hadn’t seen much of each other since they both started dating,” she swallowed audibly, “…Us.”

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and took a sip of her coffee, “This is weird.”

            “Yeah and I’m sorry about that, I really didn’t know… I mean I know Raven’s age but I thought you’d see how happy she makes me and get over it, but I didn’t know it would happen the way it did.”

            “Yeah me either,” Clarke admitted and after a long pause confessed something else, “I talked to Dad last night.”

            “Oh,” Abby wasn’t too surprised; Clarke had always been Daddy’s girl. “And…”

            “Well it was really annoying last night because he was on your side when all I wanted to do was be mad at you,” Abby was suddenly very grateful to have the friendship with Jake that she did. “And he couldn’t stop talking about how awesome Raven is, and how happy she makes you… it was really annoying.”

            “I’m sorry about that,” Abby told her but they both knew she was lying.

            “No you’re not.”

            “No… I’m not,” she cracked a smile. “You did behave incredibly immature.”

Clarke blushed bright and nodded, “I know,” she hung her head. “Not one of my finer moments.”

Again the silence threatened to halt their progress so this time Abby continued to push forward, “Did your Dad tell you anything else?”

            “Yeah a few things, but the gist of it was to sleep on it and then get over it,” she answered to which Abby nodded once.

            “And…”

            “Look Mom… it’s weird and stuff,” she ran her fingers through her hair again. “But you’re happy, anyone can see that so…” she trailed off and toyed with a loose piece of string on her pants for a long while before she finally looked back at Abby. “I mean, I want you happy so you have my blessing… I guess.”

Abby was elated and before she could stop herself she pulled Clarke into a tight hug, “Thank you so much honey… that means everything to me.”

            “Well you’re welcome,” again she toyed with the string.

            “Lexa seemed nice too,” Abby tried again to quell the awkwardness before it could set in. “I didn’t get to really talk to her but I’d like to… I’d like to get to know her and… I’ve never seen you as happy either,” Clarke’s smile shone bright and she looked up again.

            “We can try again to have a double date to really get to know each other’s,” she cleared her throat, “Uh… girlfriends,” Abby smiled. “But first I have to try and get Lexa to forgive me for acting like an ass last night.”

            “Yeah me too,” Abby said somberly and Clarke met her eyes. “I mean with Raven of course.”

Clarke got to her feet, “I have plans with Wells and Monroe later and I want to beg for Lexa’s forgiveness first so I’m going to go,” Abby also got to her feet.

            “Okay and thank you, for coming over and saying what… you said,” Clarke grinned, “And tell Zoe and Wells I said hello.”

            “You’re welcome and I will,” Clarke leaned in, hugged her, and Abby hugged her back. “I love you Mom,” she whispered as she pulled away.

            “I love you too,” Abby fought the tears and flicked the underside of her eye.

Clarke turned toward the door but before she left she looked back, “And Mom…”

            “Hm?” Abby wiped her face and looked over at her.

            “Go get your girl,” she winked and ducked out of the house.

Abby couldn’t fight the beaming smile; knowing she had Clarke’s blessing made her deliriously happy.

And speaking of deliriously happy she needed to find a way to make things right with Raven.

* * *

 

Raven was sitting on the couch in her apartment. She was eating cereal and watching television but she wasn’t quite sure what exactly she was watching; but she didn’t care. She had a pounding headache from crying herself to sleep and she just wanted to curl back up in her bed and sleep for the rest of her life.

But she couldn’t because she had to work and because life was dumb and adulting was necessary.

She was just getting into the show that was on when there were several knocks on the door; she was pretty sure Lexa was still sleeping so she reluctantly got to her feet and shuffled to the door.

She wasn’t expecting to see Clarke when she pulled the door open and she knew she probably looked stupid just standing there. So after a moment of staring like an idiot she moved aside and waved her in.

            “Uh, come in… I think Lexa’s asleep but you can check and see,” Clarke stepped inside and Raven closed the door behind her.

Thinking that Clarke in no way wanted to talk to her she passed her and went back to the couch, her cereal, and the show that was on.

It startled her slightly when Clarke said her name.

            “H-Hey Raven,” she said softly and Raven looked over at her. “I’m sorry for the way I acted last night.”

            “Oh,” Raven waved her off because she didn’t know what else to “I mean it was-”

            “It was childish,” Clarke cut her off and she couldn’t argue because it had been. Though she had zero intentions of agreeing with her vocally, “I threw a tantrum instead of acting like an adult but… it was just,” she trailed off and Raven nodded.

            “I get it Clarke, you don’t have to explain.”

            “I wasn’t expecting someone my age is all,” again Raven nodded. This conversation was the most uncomfortable thing Raven had ever been a part of but apparently Clarke thought it was necessary so she didn’t try to stop her. “Anyway… it was weird and unexpected but you and your relationship with my mother didn’t deserve for me to act like a petulant child and I’m sorry about that.”

            “Okay… I accept,” Raven told her with a nod and a slight grin.

            “And if you break my mother’s heart I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Raven was actually a bit frightened and she could fight; although she had no intentions of hurting Abby so this was an easy promise to make.

            “I won’t,” she promised. “I’m actually crazy about h-,” she stopped because Clarke held her hand up.

            “Gross, stop talking,” Raven laughed. “But um… you should probably get off your ass and go find her… my mom is a catch so you better tell her how you feel.”

            “You think she’ll give up on me and find someone else?” Raven asked worried but felt better when Clarke shook her head no.

            “No, but that doesn’t mean you still shouldn’t go after her… she’s worth it,” she added a wink and then moved down the hall toward Lexa’s room.

Raven sat stunned for a few moments and then she realized that Clarke was right. Abby’s words may have hurt but they weren’t enough for her to want to give up on her or what they had together.

She jumped to her feet and rushed to her room to get ready for her day.

With a whole new- and far less pathetic- outlook.

* * *

 

Clarke crept into Lexa’s room and saw that she was fast asleep in her bed. She crawled in the bed beside her and smile at the contented look on her face; she could see that she had been crying because like her mom Lexa also had puffy eyes; a pang of guilt hit her hard.

She leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to Lexa’s lips which woke her with a start.

            “Clarke?” She questioned as her eyes adjusted to the sight of the girl in front of her.

            “Yes,” she whispered. “Lex… I’m so sorry for how I acted last night, and the things I said,” she felt Lexa’s finger press against her lips which stopped her from continuing.

            “I forgive you,” was all she said and she watched Clarke’s eye widen as she pulled her finger away.

            “Really, I acted like an ass and I was so mean to you and-”

            “And I forgive you,” she winked when she said it this time; Clarke couldn’t fight the smile.

            “You forgive too easily.”

            “And you’re too hard on yourself,” Lexa countered. “And yeah sure, last night was probably the worst night of my life so far,” Clarke stuck her lip out in a regretful pout. “But in the grand scheme of life it was a bump in the road for us.”

            “I love you,” Clarke blurted out and watched in horror as Lexa’s eyes nearly popped out of her head; she quickly tried to cover but failed by admitting her true feelings. “I-I mean I know it’s soon and I know I’m probably moving way too fast but I can’t help it, I think I’ve been in love with you from the first time I saw you.”

            “Such a romantic,” Lexa teased.

            “I’m sorry… pretend I’m not here,” Clarke tried to get up but Lexa grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her back, “I’m serious, let me leave and come back… I need a do over.”

            “No you don’t,” Lexa pulled her shirt until their lips were almost touching. “Because I’m in love with you too,” Clarke’s mouth opened slightly in surprise but before she could say or do anything Lexa was kissing the hell out of her.

When the kiss broke a few moments later, Clarke looked up and down Lexa’s face looking to make sure that this was real…

That she was real.

            “You know what’s the best part of fighting Clarke?”

            “What?”

Lexa leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Make up sex,” she kissed her earlobe and before she could pull back fully Clarke was kissing her again.

As Clarke laid back and Lexa straddled her lap a thought occurred to her and she pulled away, “Wait… how’d you get in here?”

            “Raven let me in,” Clarke said as if the answer should’ve been obvious but Lexa arched her eyebrow in concern.

            “Should I be worried,” Clarke grinned. “I mean is she still in one piece?”

            “Yes… I was a grown up and apologized to her too,” again Lexa raised her eyebrow; this time in surprise. “Now stop talking about my future step mom while we’re like this,” Lexa laughed so hard she snored but she was happy everything seemed to be working out the way it was supposed.

And then she leaned in and kissed Clarke again.

* * *

 

Once she got her sort-of blessing from Clarke; Raven wanted to rush over to Abby’s house and beg for her to forgive her for the way she acted the night before. Raven had always had too much pride for her own good and last night was a perfect example of that. She should’ve just gotten into Abby’s car and taken the ride; they might’ve worked it out before she got home.

Or they might’ve ended it for good.

All she knew was there was only one way to find out and that was to find Abby. However, she couldn’t go see her until later that evening because she had her stupid job to get her stupid money.

She may have pouted the entire way to the shop; and when she banged her way inside Bellamy looked up from the car he had been working on to see who was making so much noise.

            “Sup Raven,” he greeted and was met with nothing but a grumble as she walked toward the car she had been working on the night before. She had tried to finish it but she couldn’t think straight and just needed to go home and rest. “I see you’re in a great mood this morning,” he called to her and again got no response.

He gave up after that and they began to work in silence but soon the bell rang to the door in the office and Bellamy left the garage to help the customer. He smiled at the sight of Abby standing there with a bouquet of roses in her hand.

            “Hey Abby… good to see you,” he smiled at her. “I assume you’re here to see Raven,” she nodded and shot him a tight smile.

            “Yeah um,” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear to stop her nervous fidgeting; it didn’t work. “Is she here?”

            “Yeah,” he pointed into the garage. “She’s working on the red one… but um,” he cleared his throat. “Proceed with caution; she’s in a terrible mood.”

She nodded, “Thanks Bellamy, and it’s good to see you again.”

            “You too,” he smiled and hoped that whatever they were about to talk about would lighten Raven’s mood; he hated when she was like this.

Instead of going back into the garage; he turned the television on and put his feet up on the counter. It was slow for a Saturday morning and he hoped business picked up as the day went on.

Assuming Raven would be in a better mood when Abby left.

/

Abby pushed the door into the garage open and was immediately hit with the smell of grease and oil; it wasn’t unpleasant as Raven often had a hint of this scent on her; but it was strong. She saw Raven working on a red convertible sports car and was trying to hype herself up for what she was going to say. When she heard something slam.

            “Ow… fuck,” Raven cussed and Abby stopped thinking and rushed to her side.

            “Are you okay?” She asked surveying the situation; Raven was bleeding from the back of her hand; and she was so focused on the hand she didn’t notice the girl’s surprised eyes.

            “Abby what are you…” she looked around, “What are you doing here?”

Abby looked up from her injury and realized she was still holding the roses; Raven looked at them too and tried to fight the smile that was threatening to escape.

            “I uh… I came to apologize,” she met her eyes. “I’m so sorry for the way I treated you last night, I was upset about Clarke and I took it out on you.” Raven’s eyes softened as she spoke. “I shouldn’t have done th-” her words were cut off when Raven tugged her by the hand and their lips collided in a kiss.

            “Mm,” Abby moaned as she wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck and felt Raven’s around her waist; pulling her closer. It was Raven who deepened it and again Abby moaned.

It was also Raven who broke the kiss a moment later and pressed their foreheads together, “I forgive you,” she moved away to see Abby grinning like a fool, “And I’m sorry too, I got defensive and proud and I acted like an ass to be honest,” Abby giggled.

            “You didn’t,” she was grinning and Raven looked at the flowers.

            “Are those for me?”

            “Oh…yeah,” she looked at the bouquet still clutched in her hands. “Yeah I got these for you,” she handed them over.

            “No one has ever gotten me flowers before,” as she took them Abby remembered that Raven was bleeding.

            “Raven your hand is bleeding.”

She waved her off, “It’s just a nick… it’ll be fine.”

            “There is a first aid kit here… right?” Abby looked around and Raven nodded.

            "It’s over there,” she pointed to the wall where a small plastic container was hanging. Abby walked over and took it back with her.

Raven watched as she first cleaned the small gash, and then gently placed butterfly strip band aids over it, “This is not a nick Raven, I think you need at least a couple of stitches,” again Raven waved her off.

            “It’ll be fine,” she grasped Abby’s waist and pulled her closer as she leaned against the car, “Thanks for taking care of me though,” Abby smiled and draped her arms around her neck, “And thanks for the flowers.”

            “Yeah well you deserve them… you deserve everything.”

            “Even you?” Raven pushed with her eyebrow arched and Abby giggled.

            “Especially me,” Raven pressed their lips together in quick peck and then backed away. “And I like taking care of you,” Raven’s smile widened and she felt her cheeks getting warm. She could get used to this feeling. “I hope you let me take care of you for a long time.”

Raven looked up and their eyes locked; neither of them missing the implications of Abby’s words, “Only if you let me take care of you too,” she bit her lip and Abby tightened her arms around her neck, gently pulling her closer.

            “That’s the plan,” and then she kissed her and it took Raven’s breath away.

She might not be ready to tell Abby but she was already so hopelessly in love with her; and the feeling that being with her caused. Instead of saying the words that might’ve been a little too soon to say and hear she decided to show her.

And when she deepened the kiss; Abby was instantly turned on.

With the way Raven’s tongue slid alongside hers and the way Raven’s hands glided over her ass and gently squeezed; causing her to moan into the kiss.

And when the kiss broke Abby was breathless, “Wow.”

            “Yeah… wow,” Raven kissed along her jaw.

            “It’s too bad you’re working because right now I want to take you home and,” she stopped and Raven stopped what she was doing to look at her.

            “And what?”

Abby leaned close to her ear, “And make love to you all day long… until you’re too sore to walk,” and this time Raven moaned.

            “Fuck Abby,” she grunted and then kissed her again.

As it became heated they quickly pulled apart at the sound of Bellamy’s voice.

            “Get a room you two,” he shouted and heard them laughing softly. “And Raven.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Get the hell out of here, I can’t deal with your mood today,” with that he was gone again and Raven looked at Abby with a beaming smile.

            “And that is why he is my best friend,” she winked at her grinning girlfriend. “Looks like you’re getting your wish.”

            “Oh thank god,” She tugged Raven’s hands so that she would follow her out the side door of the garage. “Because if I had to go home alone after this… I would’ve been touching myself while thinking about you.”

            “Fuck Abby,” she growled at the thought.

            “Exactly,” Abby responded with a wink.

And they couldn’t get back to Abby’s house fast enough.

Make up sex really was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Crazy.


	14. Raise the Stakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this plus an epilogue; I hope you’re all still enjoying the story.

_“You’re inside my head, in the middle of the night.”_

~

Clarke was sitting in her economics class and Lexa was sitting beside her these days rather than where she previously sat. As Octavia approached them she could see them huddled together with Clarke whispering something into Lexa’s ear.

She curled her lip in disgust, “You two are gross… you do realize you’re in public right?”

Lexa laughed; Clarke pulled away from her, and shot Octavia a glare.

            “Hey Octavia,” Lexa waved.

            “Hey,” Octavia returned the gesture before she took her seat on Clarke’s other side. It took her a few seconds to realize that Clarke hadn’t spoken to her and when she looked at her she finally noticed Clarke’s death glare.

            “What?”

            “So… you know Raven?”

            “Yeah,” she shrugged as but as soon as she began the realization of what Clarke was getting at sunk in and her mouth formed an ‘o’.

            “Yeah and what?” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest.

            “Look I didn’t know okay,” she tried but Clarke scoffed. “I didn’t… I found out but only a little while before you did and-”

            “And you could’ve told me,” Clarke cut her off.

            “Right… well I didn’t know for sure, I only knew what Lincoln told me and that was that Raven was with your mom.”

            “Well… that would’ve been enough,” Clarke was clearly not going to let her off the hook.

            “Really because had I said; hey Clarke I saw your mom with Raven today what would that have told you… it’s not like I knew she was Lexa’s roommate.”

            “No but you did know that she was our age,” Clarke shouted and looked around as the students nearest them began staring at; she shot a few dirty looks their way but otherwise paid them no mind.

Her attention was brought back to her friend when Octavia began speaking again; “Actually she’s a year and several months older than us.”

Again Clarke scoffed.

            “Look… are you really mad? I mean I thought you and your mom worked it out and you were just glad she’s happy.”

            “Who told you that?” Clarke snapped.

            “You did,” she nearly shouted wondering if Clarke had forgotten their conversation the night before.

            “Oh… okay,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

            “I’m done talking about this until you’re done acting like an infant,” Octavia turned in her seat and pulled her notebook from her bag. As she did she caught Lexa’s eyes and the sympathetic look she was giving her made Octavia grin.

 _At least she isn’t mad at me_ \- she thought.

Before anyone could say anything else Professor Kershaw entered and they knew the rest of the conversation would have to wait until the class was over.

And as soon as it was and they began filing out of the room; Octavia heard Clarke’s voice behind her as she stepped outside.

            “I’m sorry,” her tone was quiet but loud enough that Octavia heard it. She turned and faced her friend with a warm smile.

            “You’re forgiven… and I promise had I known for longer I would’ve said something.”

            “I believe you,” Clarke held out her arms for a hug and Octavia returned the gesture. As she stepped out of Clarke’s arms she patted her shoulder warmly.

            “I know it’s hard, but just keep reminding yourself that your mom is happy,” Clarke nodded.

            “And you’re literally the only person who has a problem with it,” Lexa added and was rewarded with a playful pout from her girlfriend; Lexa gently poked her side and Clarke swatted her hand away.

            “Fine,” she grumbled and met Lexa’s eyes; “Are we still on for later?”

            “Of course,” she leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. “But I gotta go,” Clarke nodded knowingly. Lexa’s dad had called her the night before and asked her to help cover a shift at the Pub for a few hours in between her classes.

            “Bye Lexa.”

            “Bye Lex,” Octavia and Clarke said respectfully and Lexa waved at them as she left.

Clarke looked at her friend who was grinning; she tugged at Clarke’s jacket, “C’mon… I’ll buy you a coffee,” and with that Clarke linked her arm with Octavia’s as they walked toward the coffee shop.

            “You sure do know the way to my heart,” she teased.

            “Gross,” Octavia teased in return.

* * *

 

Raven was slightly uncomfortable in dresses; she knew she looked fabulous but she also wasn’t a big fan of anything that didn’t have pockets.

However; Abby had invited her to her clinic’s fundraising gala and she was not going to disappoint. She donned a simple, white, strapless, full length gown so that it would hide her brace.

As she climbed out of her rover in front of Abby’s house she adjusted the dress before she made her way to the front door.

When Abby pulled the door open; her eyes widened at the sight before her.

            “You are flawless,” she breathed out and Abby blushed.

Abby was wearing a sheer red dress that stopped just above her knees but had a slit on the left side that stopped mid-thigh; she wore red heels, and carried a small black purse.

She looked incredible.

            “Hardly,” she closed the door behind her and stepped out of the house, Raven took a step back to make room for her as she locked the door. When she turned back Raven was grinning as she checked her out. “But thank you,” Abby leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You look incredible yourself.”

            “Seriously Abby… have you seen you though?”

Again Abby blushed and she shook her head, “Raven… you are going to be the sexiest person at this party and I am so lucky to be the one on your arm.”

            “Agree to disagree because I am definitely the lucky one here,” with that she kissed Abby. It was chaste but it was full of so much desire and emotion that Abby was lost in the feeling for a moment. “Are you ready?”

            “I’ve never looked forward to one of these events more than I do right now?”

            “I look forward to after it,” Raven teased as she led her to the rover and opened the door for her.

            “Do you now?” Abby teased back knowingly.

            “Yeah because my super-hot girlfriend has invited me for a sleep over, and I look forward to stripping her out of this incredible dress that she has on.”

            “Oh honey, I look forward to that too,” she ran her finger down Raven’s cheek and winked before she climbed into the passenger side and Raven closed the door behind her.

As Raven headed to the driver’s side she released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding; keeping her hands to herself was going to be a task this evening.

But a task she was ready, willing, and able to take on.

* * *

 

Once they had gotten their coffees Clarke and Octavia found a table and sat down.

            “So tell me everything you know about Raven,” Clarke began as soon as they sat down; and Octavia rolled her eyes.

            “I’ve been doing great how about you?” Octavia deadpanned and saw Clarke’s expression soften.

            “I know I’m a sucky friend and I’m sorry it’s just… it’s not like I can ask my mom these things,” Octavia shot her a pointed look. “I mean I _can_ ask her but I don’t want to because she might tell me… which runs the risk of her telling me too many details,” Octavia laughed as Clarke shivered at the thought, “I could always ask Lexa but she and I are usually busy doing other thin-” she stopped because Octavia raised her hand slightly.

            “Speaking of too many details,” Clarke laughed at her while she relented. “Fine! What do you want to know about her?”

            “Anything.”

            “Well that’s vague,” Octavia teased. “I mean her favorite color is metal… probably,” again Clarke laughed and it seemed as though Octavia wasn’t sure what Raven’s favorite color was.

            “Okay fine… is she a good person?”

            “Yeah,” she answered with a certainty that set Clarke’s worries at ease. “She is one of the best people I’ve ever met; she was kind of orphaned and my family took her in,” Clarke nodded. “She and my brother are like best friends.”

            “So h-how was she orphaned?”

            “I don’t know if it’s my place to tell you the details but she never met her dad and her mom abandoned her when she was like thirteen or fourteen.”

            “Wow… that’s terrible,” Clarke started to feel for Raven.

            “Yeah and even though life dealt her a pretty shitty hand she is still one of the most caring and generous people I’ve ever met… and Clarke,” she made sure she had Clarke’s attention before she continued, “I know you don’t want to hear this but your mom is actually pretty lucky to have found someone as awesome as Raven.”

            “Yeah I know,” she said with a pout because that was the one thing throughout this whole thing that she was sure of.

Raven and her mom were seemingly perfect for one and other.

And it was annoying.

Clarke sucked in a breath, “Okay, um… what uh- what happened to her leg?” She grimaced as she asked.

Octavia was already shaking her head no, “No Clarke, that isn’t my place to talk about. It’s a very sensitive subject for Raven and if she wants you to know the details she will tell you.”

            “Okay,” she agreed and it was quiet for a few beats. Clarke decided what Octavia had already told her was enough and anything else she was going to have to learn by getting to know Raven.

She also decided to change the subject; which Octavia was grateful for, “So, how are you doing? Are things with you and Lincoln still good?”

            “Aw… you do care,” she teased and Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically. “Me and Lincoln are great,” Clarke saw the smile that took over her mouth as she thought about him and her heart fluttered because she knew that was how she looked when she thought about Lexa. “We actually have a big fundraiser for the clinic tonight… black tie, super fancy,” she was still beaming but Clarke curled her lip.

            “Now that’s gross.”

Octavia laughed. “No it’s not it’ll be fun to get all dressed up and Lincoln in a tux… yes please,” She laughed again when she saw the expression on Clarke’s face.

            “Well have fun, and tell my mom I said hi… and I guess Raven too.”

            “Will do,” Octavia sipped her coffee. “And I’m probably going to regret asking this but… how are you and Lexa doing?”

The smile that spread across her face was all the answer she needed.

Of course, she still had to sit there and listen to Clarke gush about her perfect girlfriend; but inwardly she was very happy for her friend. She remembered the previous year and how tough it was when her boyfriend cheated on her.

This was a much better version of Clarke… the happy version.

* * *

 

At the fundraiser; Raven had excused herself to use the restroom and when she returned she saw Abby talking to a man she had never seen before.

She became instantly jealous of the close way they were standing but she tamed that feeling down as she approached them.

            “Hey,” she curled her arm around Abby’s back and pulled her closer in a slightly possessive manner as she leaned in and kissed Abby’s cheek.

Abby fought the urge to roll her eyes at Raven’s jealousy because _ew_ \- there was literally no reason to be jealous; instead she merely grinned at her. She also didn’t mind the way Raven had basically claimed her.

            “Raven, this is one of my colleagues, Marcus Kane… Marcus, this is my girlfriend Raven,” Abby gestured between the two and Raven held out her hand; to which Marcus shook it with a tight grin.           

            “It’s nice to meet you Marcus.”

            “You as well Raven,” he nodded as she pulled her hand away. “It’s good to finally have a face to match the name… Abby raves about you constantly.”

Raven’s eyes widened in surprise.

            “Yeah and it’s annoying,” came the sound of a voice Raven knew. When she looked over she saw Indra approaching them and as she did she leaned up and kissed Marcus on the lips.

Raven’s jealousy was instantly gone and Abby withheld a laugh as she loosened up in her embrace.

            “I see you’ve met my husband,” Indra met Raven’s eyes because she had noticed the girl’s jealousy from across the room and couldn’t help teasing her.

            “Y-Yeah,” Raven stammered which caused Indra to chuckle.

            “It’s good to see you.”

            “It’s good to see you too,” Raven repeated. Indra looked from her, to Abby, and then to Marcus.

            “Come darling… dance with me,” she grinned at him and he willingly let her lead him to the dance floor.

Once they were far enough away Raven stepped away from Abby just a bit and met her eyes, “Seriously… why didn’t you tell me?”

            “Because you were too busy being jealous and staking your claim on me,” Abby retorted and Raven instantly felt bad.

            “Yeah,” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry about that.”

            “Don’t be,” Abby stepped into her personal space and ran a hand along her hip. “I didn’t mind,” then she kissed her and Raven had to withhold a moan because it was a _hot_ kiss.

It was hot however brief and Raven wanted to ask Abby when they could leave and get back to her house for their… sleepover.

But before she could they were greeted by another couple.

            “Hey Raven,” it was Octavia and Lincoln was standing beside her.

            “Hello Dr. Griffin.”

Abby waved him off, “Please Lincoln… it’s just Abby.”

            “Okay Abby,” he agreed. “This is my girlfriend Octavia,” Abby’s eyes landed on hers and she remembered the name.

            “It’s nice to meet you Octavia?”

            “It’s nice to meet you too Ms-uh-Dr,” Abby shook her head. “Um… Abby,” they shook hands.

A thought came to Abby’s mind, “Are you the Octavia that is Raven’s friend?”

 “Yes, Raven and I are friends and…” she trailed off; took a deep breath and continued, “I’m also friends with Clarke.”  

            “Oh,” Abby was surprised.

            “Yeah,” she looked back and forth between her and Raven.

            “Yeah… meaning she could’ve warned me that her friend that was dating my roommate was Clarke… your daughter,” Raven shot her a glare.

            “Oh you know what, between you and Clarke I’m tired of getting blamed… I didn’t know that you were Lexa’s roommate and I didn’t know you were dating Clarke’s mom,” she told her as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Actually I didn’t find out until recently, when Lincoln saw you at the hospital.”

Raven remembered that day and nodded.

            “Well I never blamed you Octavia,” Abby told her, “And as for my daughter, she’ll get over it,” Octavia giggled as the mood was lightened.

            “Yeah I know… I talked to her today and she’s working through the weirdness, in fact she told me to say hi to you both.”

            “Oh, that’s nice,” Abby smiled warmly.

            “And hey Octavia,” Raven got her attention. “I’m sorry for getting on your case, I wasn’t really mad at you?”

            “It’s fine,” Octavia assured her and they hugged.

Once Lincoln and Octavia left to find their way to the dance floor; Abby turned to Raven.

            “She’s important to you,” it wasn’t a question but Raven nodded anyway.

            “Yes… between her, and Bell… and Finn, they became my family.”

            “Well I like her,” Abby was smiling wide and Raven couldn’t help but smile back.

            “Since everyone else is doing it… I was wondering if the most beautiful woman in the room would like to dance with me?” Raven held out her hand and Abby swooned.

            “I’d love to.”

* * *

 

Lexa had finally made it home from work. After showering and climbing into her favorite pajamas she waited for Clarke to arrive; she had texted her that she was on her way home and she could come over whenever. She knew Clarke’s last class of the day was already over so she knew it wouldn’t take very long.

And sure enough; maybe fifteen minutes after her shower; there was a knock on the door. She beamed as she got to her feet and pulled the door open.

Clarke was carrying a tray with two coffees’ in it and it made Lexa smile wider.

            “Hey babe,” she stepped aside so that Clarke could come in.

            “Well now this isn’t fair,” Clarke looked her up and down as she closed the door and locked it.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You’re in pajamas… the perfect clothes for studying and I’m in regular clothes,” Lexa giggled at her complaint while Clarke handed her a coffee.

            “Thank you… and I think you have enough clothes here that we could get you into something a bit more comfortable,” she gave her a quick peck and pulled away with her eyebrow arched. “Or you could just take your clothes off completely.”

She leaned in again but this time she felt Clarke’s hand on her chest pushing her away gently.

            “Nope… this time we’re actually going to get some studying done,” Clarke told her adamantly before she made her way to the couch.

“If you say so,” she teased and then she watched Clarke open her book bag and spread her books out on the coffee table. “We shall see,” she took her seat beside the girl and grabbed her own book off of the table to pick up where she left off.

It didn’t take very long before Lexa found herself being gently shoved against the back of the couch and Clarke replaced the book in her lap.

            “Oh no, no… we’re studying remember?”

            “Shut up,” Clarke husked before she crashed their lips together only to pull back a second later. “It’s your fault for looking so freaking sexy.”

            “Clarke, I’m wearing pajamas,” she giggled.

            “Mm hm,” she hummed, slipped her hand up the front of Lexa’s pajama shirt, and found no bra underneath. “Fuck,” she continued, her tone dripping with desire as she began toying with Lexa’s hardening nipple.

She looked at Lexa and saw that her eyes were glazed over; and knew she wanted this just as much as she did. Clarke bucked her hips and caused a moan to fall from the girl’s lips and she tangled her fingers into blonde locks and pulled her back in for another, more heated, and much deeper kiss.

She once again groaned with disappointment as Clarke pulled out of the kiss again. She saw the frustrated look in her girl’s eye as she hopped off of her lap.

Lexa watched as she licked her lips and with a flick of her eyes toward Lexa’s bedroom she smirked, “C’mon… didn’t you say something about getting me out of these clothes?”

And with that she began leaving a trail of clothing in her wake as she headed to Lexa’s room. Lexa grinned like a fool as she looked at the books and notes spread out in front of her.

 _There will be plenty of time for studying after_ \- she told herself before she followed Clarke into her bedroom and found her naked on her bed making a come hither motion with her finger.

And Lexa certainly did.

* * *

 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Abby told Raven as she unlocked the door to her house and led her inside.

“Of course,” she replied as Abby closed and locked the door behind them, “There is no where I’d rather be,” she faced the woman and was instantly met with Abby’s hands covering her cheeks and pulling her into a fierce kiss.

Raven gripped her waist and curled her fingers into her dress and she deepened the kiss; she walked Abby backwards until she was pressed against the front door.

            “You’re so hot,” Abby’s voice was hoarse, heavy with desire as her eyes searched Raven’s face. “And I’m in love with you,” she finally admitted.

Raven gasped at the words and fought the tears that were immediately threatening to escape; no one had ever been in love with her before.

And then she saw a look of fear cloud Abby’s expression and she knew she had been quiet for too long and she needed to speak.

            “N-No one has ever said that to me Abs,” she saw the look of fear leave Abby’s face. “I mean people have said it but no one has ever been in love with me,” Abby nodded; moved her hands to Raven’s hips, and pulled her flush against herself.

            “Well I am,” she was putting her heart on the line and Raven knew she had to return the gesture.

She wanted to… she needed to.

            “Oh god Abby I love you too,” hearing the words caused Abby to breathe a sigh of relief. “I am so, so, stupidly in love with you,” this time Abby giggled. “I’ve been holding it back for so long already but I’ve felt it for a while now.”

            “Me too,” Abby kissed her again and then led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once the door was closed behind them; Abby reached for the zipper of Raven’s dress and pulled it down. It pooled at her feet and Abby looked her up and down.

She wore a matching set of sheer white bra and panties; Abby licked her lips.

            “Fuck,” was all she said as her mouth watered and Raven smirked.

            “I love you,” Raven whispered as she stepped closer and began kissing Abby passionately. She reached for the zipper on Abby’s dress and only broke the kiss to pull it off of her arms and let it drop.

            “I love you too Raven… so much,” she promised. “And I want you to make love to me all night long,” she moved to the bed and tugged on Raven’s hand until she was hovering over her on the bed.

            “That is the plan,” Raven husked before she began kissing her again.

Raven had never felt as loved as she did in that moment.

And it was the best night of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song The Weight.


	15. Take My Hand and We'll Be Alright

_“Sometimes it all gets a little too much, but you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up; and you don’t have to be afraid, because we’re all the same, and we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much.”_

~

Clarke and Lexa were lying in Lexa’s bed cuddled together; Clarke lying on her side and Lexa behind her with one arm under her head and the other draped over her middle. They were looking out the window and listening as the rain batted against it.

            “I love days like this when there is nothing to do but relax,” Clarke said and felt Lexa nod against her.

            “I agree,” her tone was content and that caused Clarke to smile wider.

It was quiet between them for several moments before Lexa gained the courage to bring something up that she was a bit worried about bringing up, “Um… Clarke?”

            “Hm?”

             “W-We need to talk about maybe…” she trailed off and Clarke- noticing the nerves in her voice- moved so that she was now lying on her back, Lexa gave her the room to do so and their eyes met. “I mean we should, uh you should probably…” she trailed off again.

            “What are you trying to say… just say it.”

            “I was thinking that we should try having that double date with your mom and Raven again.” Clarke licked her bottom lip as she thought about it. “I-I mean, things are better now and you’re not mad… and I’d really like to get to know your mom,” Clarke’s pensive expression turned into a happy one.

            “Why?”

            “Why what?”

            “Why do you want to get to know my mom… you’ve already met my dad, isn’t that enough?” Lexa knew Clarke was teasing her and she knew why.

So she gave Clarke what she wanted, “I want to get to know your mom because I’m crazy in love with you and if I expect us to have a future together I need to know your mom.”

Clarke beamed, “You sure do know how to do words Lex,” Clarke told her and she giggled but Clarke had tangled her fingers into her hair and pulled her down for a kiss.

As Lexa pulled back Clarke whined, “Come back,” her eyes flitted open and she saw her girlfriend smiling.

            “How about tonight?”

Confusion spread over Clarke’s face and she shook her head. Before she could ask Lexa continued, “I mean for dinner with your mom and Raven.”

            “Please don’t talk about my mom at times like this,” she pouted.

            “Text your mom and then you get more kisses,” Clarke continued to pout but she reached for her phone and shot her mom a quick text.

A couple of seconds later she got a reply. She read it, responded, and tossed her phone back on the table.

            “Mom is going to ask Raven and get back to me,” she told her waiting girlfriend.

            “Okay,” with that Lexa kissed her again. Clarke moaned and slipped her hand back into Lexa’s hair.

Clarke had never loved kissing as much as she did with Lexa. It simultaneously made her heart soar and instantly turned her on.

            “Mm,” she moaned into Lexa’s mouth as she deepened it; Clarke sucked on her tongue and moaned again when she felt Lexa’s hand sliding up her shirt and over her naked breast. “God yes,” she moaned again.

Lexa pulled back just far enough to help Clarke pull her shirt up and off; then she followed suit, yanking her own top off. When Lexa leaned back in she was the one who moaned as their breasts pressed together.

She slid her arms under and around Clarke’s shoulders and kissed her again. She could feel Clarke’s blunt nails digging into her shoulders and the light sting felt amazing. She moved so that she was now between Clarke’s open legs and Clarke tightened her legs around her waist as her hips bucked into her.

            “Fuck,” Lexa moaned and pulled out of the kiss. “Do that again,” she did and Lexa moaned again. “I can feel you baby, you’re so wet,” Clarke nodded and bit down on her lip.

            “I need you Lex,” she nearly growled before bucking her hips a third time.

Lexa nodded; slipped her hand in between their bodies and brought their lips together once more as she gave Clarke what she needed.

* * *

 

Raven’s eyes fluttered open, she stretched, and moaned as the sensation spread throughout her; there was also a slight ache to her muscles from the night before. She looked over expecting to see Abby in bed next to her but she wasn’t there.

Confused for a bit she looked around the room and saw that the sliding door to the balcony off of the room was open slightly. There was a cool breeze coming in through the crack and she heard the sound of rain hitting the ground.

Smiling she got out of bed and opened the door fully. She saw Abby standing just under the roof so that she didn’t get wet; she was dressed in her silk robe and Raven knew that it was the only thing she was wearing; she withheld a moan at the sight.

Abby’s arms were crossed as she stared out into the rainy morning sky and she was grinning; she heard Raven’s feet shuffling and her smile widened when she felt those strong arms circle around her. She released her own arms to grip Raven’s fingers.

            “Hey babe.”

            “What’re you doing?” Raven cooed in her ear.

            “Just enjoying the rain,” she responded; her voice heavy with sleep.

            “Aren’t you cold?”

            “I was… but I’m warmer now,” she turned in Raven’s arms. “Did you sleep well?”

            “Mm,” her eyes fluttered closed briefly. “I do love that bed.”

            “I told you,” Abby smirked and pressed their foreheads together. “Would you like me to make you some breakfast?”

Raven shook her head no.

            “No baby… you don’t have to take care of me.”

            “I like taking care of you,” Abby supplied.

            “I like taking care of you too,” Raven responded. “Come back to bed,” she tugged on Abby’s robe and led her back inside.

Once back in the room; Raven took a seat on the bed and pulled Abby closer. She tugged at the tie to the robe and watched as it fell open. Sure enough, Abby was naked underneath... Raven licked her lips at the sight.

Abby smirked, “You’re insatiable.”

            “Not my fault,” her eyes were still roaming all over Abby’s body. She pulled Abby onto the bed and straddled her.

Abby rested on her elbows and looked at Raven; she could tell that there was something on Raven’s mind.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing,” Raven answered quickly.

            “There is something going on in that head of yours,” Abby persisted and knowing she was caught; Raven nodded.

            “I-I was just thinking about the future,” she told her honestly before she rolled them over and sidled up to Abby’s side. “I want one,” she licked her lips nervously. “I mean with you.”

Abby felt her heart flutter, “I want that too,” her words caused Raven’s smile to shine bright. “I want everything with you Raven,” with that she leaned in and kissed her; it didn’t take long until the kissing became passionate.

/

Later, Abby was in bed while Raven was in the shower.

She had never spent the entire day in bed before and this was something she quite enjoyed; she was flipping the channels on the television when her phone beeped on the bedside table.

She looked at it and saw that it was a text from Clarke.

From Clarke: _Hey Mom, would you and Raven like to try to have dinner again tonight; I promise I won’t set anything on fire??_

Abby laughed and replied.

From Abby: _I’d love that; I’ll check with Raven and get back to you._

From Clarke: _Okay._

After placing her phone down; Abby went into the bathroom and watched Raven in the shower.

            “Hey babe,” she called and Raven turned to look at her; and then slid the door to the shower open slightly.

            “Yeah?”

            “Clarke wants to try having dinner again tonight, if you’re up for it?”

            “Sure… so long as you and I don’t end up in a fight again,” she smirked; and in response Abby pulled the tie to her robe open then let it fall to the floor.

Raven grinned and opened the shower door wider to allow Abby to step inside. She curled her arms around Raven’s waist and met her eyes.

            “We won’t… I promise,” she cooed and then she pressed Raven against the wall of the shower.

And as Abby slid down to her knees kissing a path down Raven’s body as she went; Raven discovered that having Abby go down on her in the shower was one of her new favorite things.

* * *

 

Abby and Raven were seated at the restaurant and were awaiting Lexa and Clarke’s arrival; Raven was nervous and was fiddling with the silverware in front of her.

            “Are you nervous?” Abby asked but she knew the answer; with the way she was bouncing her right knee and toying with the silverware. She slipped her hand on her knee and Raven stopped bouncing. “It’s going to be okay?”

            “Yeah I mean the last time I saw Clarke she threatened to beat me up if I hurt you,” she saw the corner of Abby’s mouth turn up into a smile. “And the only other time was when she set a restaurant on fire,” with that Abby laughed.

Raven shot her a ‘How can you laugh at a time like this look.’

            “Hey at least this restaurant doesn’t have candles,” Abby tried to lighten the mood and it worked as Raven loosened up a bit, “And it’s not like you plan on hurting me so…you don’t have to worry about Clarke’s wrath.”

Raven smirked.

            “It’s going to be fine baby… I promise,” she leaned over and kissed her.

So of course that was the exact moment that Clarke and Lexa arrived. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat.

            “Clarke,” Abby beamed and got to her feet to hug her; Clarke hugged her back.

            “Hey Mom,” she said into the hug. Once they pulled apart Abby turned her attention to Lexa and she shot her a warm smile.

            “It’s nice to see you again Lexa,” and Lexa smiled wide.

            “You too, Dr. Griffin,” Abby shook her head.

            “Nope, call me Abby… please.”

Lexa nodded again, “Okay.”

Once Clarke, Lexa, and Abby sat down again; things became instantly awkward.

            “Uhh…” Raven started and then stopped again.

            “I’ll go first,” Abby began as she looked over at Lexa, “What are you going to school for?”

As soon as the words left Abby’s mouth; Clarke smiled wider because she loved hearing Lexa talk about herself.

            “International relations with a concentration in proliferation which is basically peace studies,” Abby nodded and seemed impressed.

            “Th-That sounds… well a lot like something I have no idea about,” Lexa laughed nervously and looked down at her hands for a beat. Clarke could tell she was nervous so she ran her fingers over Lexa’s thigh and squeezed gently; this elicited a smile.

            “What do you want to be… to um, do with your life?” Abby continued.

            “After college I want to join the marines; I want to be an officer and then I want to get my masters in game theory and military strategy,” Clarke beamed with pride.

            “That is impressive Lexa.”

            “T-Thank you Doct- I mean Abby.”

A moment later the server arrived and took their orders. Once she was gone; Clarke followed her mother’s lead.

            “So Raven… what are you going to school for?”

            “I um… I’m a grad student trying to get my masters in aerospace engineering.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open is shock, “Seriously?”

            “Yeah,” Raven looked from her to Abby and then back again.

            “First of all how are you in grad school if you’re my age?”

            “I’m a little bit older than you and I skipped a couple of grades in middle and high school,” she saw Abby beaming out of the corner of her eye and that made her confidence soar.

            “Damn… I feel dumb.”

            “Oh Clarke, you’re anything but dumb,” Abby told her and she nodded.

            “No I know but wow, Mom… your girlfriend is a freaking genius,” she continued and this time Raven beamed with pride; and not just because Clarke was clearly impressed with her but because she called her Abby’s girlfriend and she didn’t even seem angry about it.

            “So how did you and Lexa meet?” Clarke continued.

            “I put an ad up on the bulletin board in the student’s lounge stating that I needed a roommate, when my previous roommate graduated, and Lexa answered it.”

            “So you guys weren’t like really good friends or anything?”

            “I mean we are now,” it was Lexa who answered the question. “We’ve become really close friends,” she smiled at Raven and the gesture was returned. “But you know… we’re both so busy with classes and work… and girlfriends,” she blushed as she met Clarke’s eyes and trailed off.

            “Yeah we’re good friends but we weren’t always if that’s what you were getting at,” Raven continued and Clarke nodded.

            “So how did you meet my mom?”

            “Oh god,” Abby lowered her forehead into her hand resting her elbow on the table.

Clarke wondered why Abby was embarrassed as she looked from Raven to her mom and waited for the answer.

            “Because,” Abby began before her eyes met Raven’s to check if it was okay with her to share the story and Raven nodded. “Well Raven came into the clinic for…” she paused briefly before continue. “For a checkup, but her regular doctor was on vacation and I was on call so,” she trailed off Clarke waited with her brow raised. “Anyway do you really want to hear this Clarke?”

            “Yeah, I do… why… it isn’t gross is it?” she cringed and saw that Abby and Raven were looking at each other and grinning. She waved her hands, “Oh is it gross… nevermind I don’t want to know,” by now Abby was laughing.

            “Well now I’m definitely telling the story,” Abby said causing Lexa to laugh and Clarke shot her a dirty look. “Raven was shamelessly flirting with me-”

            “Oh god,” Clarke mimicked Abby’s earlier words and actions as she held her head in her hands.

            “Once the exam was over she called the clinic and officially asked me out,” Clarke groaned and Lexa swatted her playfully. “And we’ve been dating ever since.”

            “Exclusively dating,” Raven piped in.

            “Aw,” Lexa cooed.

            “Is it over?” Clarke grumbled.

            “I think that is sweet,” Lexa told them.

            “So out with it Clarke,” Raven surprised Clarke because she no longer seemed nervous about talking to her and she liked this much better. “How’d you and Lexa meet?”

            “We share a class and we made eye contact one day and then she asked me out after class,” Clarke told her; and she saw Lexa looking at her like she was crazy out of the corner of her eye. She faced her, “What?”

            “You told that story as if you were calm and cool the entire time,” Clarke blushed.

            “You mean she wasn’t?” Abby asked and Lexa shook her head no, “Do tell?”

And much to Clarke’s dismay, Lexa did; “She was a stumbling and stammering mess of nerves and I thought it was the most adorable thing in the whole world. I was able to put up a façade of complete confidence because of it and Clarke didn’t find out until later that I was just as much of a stammering mess as she was that day, but she made it easy for me to be smooth.”

            “Oh please you’re always smooth,” Clarke cut her off.

            “No… I’m not,” Lexa countered.

Abby smiled wide looking back and forth between the two of them.

            “You two are absolutely adorable,” she told them and met Lexa’s eyes. “I am so happy you are the one Clarke chose because she deserves nothing but the best,” she winked at Lexa and then caught Clarke’s eyes. “I am so happy for you sweetheart.”

Clarke couldn’t fight the happiness her mother’s words brought her and she knew she owed her the same thing.

            “Well as much as I hate to admit it, and how gross it is… I’m glad you have Raven too,” with that she looked from her mom to Raven. “I have never in all of my years seen my mother as happy as she is with you,” Raven nodded and her smile beamed. “And even though it’s weird and sometimes I might get squicked out I want you to know that you have my blessing,” she looked back at her mom, “Because I am so, so happy for you too Mom,” with that Abby got to her feet and pulled Clarke into a tight hug and she fought the tears.

Once they were both seated again they continued with their meal and more getting to know each other.

They all came away from the dinner glad they had gone.

* * *

 

Clarke kicked her shoes off and plopped down on Lexa’s couch; a few moments later Lexa joined her.

            “Tired?” She wondered and Clarke nodded.

            “Yeah, but I’m so glad we went.”

            “Me too.”

            “It’s strange that my mother found someone so completely perfect for her who is so young,” she saw Lexa get worried. “No I mean I’m over it… mostly,” Lexa giggled. “But it’s just weird to think about if you like believe in soulmates and stuff.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Like my mom loved my dad but they both realized that she was gay and they divorced when I was ten… my dad found love again pretty quickly but my mom didn’t… it’s like she was waiting for Raven.”

Lexa’s features softened, “Aw babe… that’s so romantic.”

            “Yeah… don’t ever tell anyone I said that though.”

            “Your secret is safe with me,” Lexa reassured her.

As silence fell between them Clarke looked over at the books and notes that were still spread out on the table because they had never gotten back to them.

            “We should probably at least try to study,” Lexa nodded. “I mean I have an exam tomorrow.”

            “I do too,” Lexa told her. “I’ll make the coffee.”

Once the coffee was brewed Lexa brought two cups over and handed one to Clarke.

            “Thanks babe,” she sipped it as she continued to read the book in her lap. “Mm, this is good,” Lexa grinned. “You’re kind of perfect for me.”

Lexa who had also pulled a book into her lap nodded and grinned at her, “You’re just perfect,” she added a wink and Clarke stared at her for a few moments and then she leaned in to give her a kiss that was meant to be chaste but it ended with them tearing at each other’s clothes as they made their way to Lexa’s bedroom.

Hopefully they’d get studying done at some point.

* * *

 

Raven was sitting on Abby’s couch watching something on the television; she wasn’t sure what it was but it was whatever channel it had been on last.

Abby came into the room carrying two glasses of wine; she handed one to Raven and folded one leg under herself as she joined her on the couch.

            “That was fun,” she gushed and Raven was so happy to see this woman happy.

            “Yeah… I’m glad we went; Clarke is actually really cool and fascinating,” Raven admitted to which Abby nodded.

            “Well I am her mother,” she fluttered her eyes and Raven felt her stomach swoop at the action.

She was so in love with this woman.

            “Lexa is really sweet too, I am so glad Clarke has her… her last boyfriend was terrible to her,” Raven nodded.

            “Yeah Lexa is alright I guess,” she shrugged, “But seriously she’s actually awesome… she’s had kind of a rough life like me so we have that in common as well as the no mom thing,” Abby nodded. “And I’m glad she found someone who loves her so completely like Clarke does,” Abby was grinning like an idiot. “I suppose she gets that from you as well.”

            “Mm hm,” Abby hummed and then without realizing what was happening Abby had removed the glass from her hand and straddled her lap.

            “Oh,” Raven squeaked in shock.

Abby draped her arms around Raven’s neck and toyed with the little hairs at the base of her neck, “I’m so lucky to have you Raven,” she husked and Raven could tell that the conversation had changed; now Abby was trying to seduce her.

Not that she minded one bit.

            “I’m the lucky one,” she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth when she saw how dark Abby’s eyes had become.

            “Yeah because you’re the old lady who was lucky enough to have a hot, sexy, gorgeous young woman walk into her life,” she rolled her hips causing Raven to bite back a moan.

            “One, you’re not old… and two you’re so fucking sexy,” Abby moaned. “I am so lucky that you weren’t already taken, I’m so lucky that my doctor was on vacation that day, and I’m so lucky that you gave me the time of day.”

            “I was single because I was waiting for you,” Abby’s voice was filled with a combination of lust and love and it drove Raven wild.

She cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together; instantly deepening it by slipping her tongue past the seam of Abby’s lips.

When Abby pulled away her eyes were impossible darker, “Take me to bed Raven… I need you,” she groaned and it was possibly the hottest thing Raven had ever heard in her life.

And of course she did as she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is up next.
> 
> The title and lyrics come from the song A Little Too Much.


	16. Epilogue: So Damn Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it; and here is the epilogue.

Epilogue: So Damn Beautiful

_“Can’t get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you, this is typical of love, can’t wait anymore, I won’t wait. I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together, forever. In my dreams, you’re with me; we’ll be everything I want us to be.”_

~

6 WEEKS LATER

/

Raven came down from Abby’s room after taking a shower and getting dressed; the party was about to begin and she wanted to make sure Abby didn’t need any help with anything. It was the least she could do considering the party was for her.

For her twenty first birthday.

She found Abby in the kitchen and stopped to check her out for a moment; she was wearing her favorite skinny jeans and a fitted, light blue Henley. Abby turned around, caught her looking, and smirked.

            “Hey babe,” she greeted and Raven blushed.

            “Hey,” she stepped closer drawing Abby in close. “You look great.”

            “Well thank you and so do you,” Abby took a moment to take in Raven’s appearance; tight black jeans and a Georgetown University tee shirt.

            “Are you going to give me a present?” Raven teased as she waggled her eyebrows. She hadn’t been serious but she noticed the mischievous sparkle in the woman’s eyes. “What?”

Instead of an answer; Abby tugged her to the nearby laundry room.

            “What’s happening?” Raven wondered but she certainly wasn’t fighting whatever it was that Abby was doing.

            “I just wanted to give you a preview of what you’ll be getting later,” she husked and Raven’s eyes followed her hands as she pulled her shirt up to reveal she was wearing white, see through lace, and silk lingerie.

Raven’s mouth watered and her hands gripped onto Abby’s hips as she licked her lips, “Later?” she whined. “Why can’t I have you now?”

The answer came in the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Raven whined again and Abby giggled as she tugged her shirt back in place, “That’s why,” she winked and with a peck to Raven’s lips she stepped out of the laundry room to answer the door.

Raven groaned internally.

How was she supposed to get through the party knowing Abby was wearing _that_ underneath her clothes?

            “Ugh,” she grumpily pushed herself off of the washing machine that she had been leaning on and went out to greet the party guests.

It was nice that Abby was throwing her a party; the least she could do is stop pouting and actually enjoy it.

And it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to get to touch Abby later anyway.

 _I love my life_ \- she thought with a wide grin.

* * *

 

Lexa’s parked her Jeep in front of Abby’s house and they could see that a lot of their friends were already there. She looked over at Clarke who was smiling.

Lexa stared at her for a moment and before she could stop herself she blurted, “You are just so damn beautiful.”

Clarke looked back at her with love and adoration in her eyes.

            “Says the goddess,” Clarke teased.

            “I love you Clarke,” was her reply and like always with this girl Clarke swooned.

            “Well I love you right back babe,” Clarke tried to play it cool but inside she was flying. She leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss to those amazing lips. “Are you ready for this?”

            “Are you?” Lexa arched her eyebrow.

            “Are you kidding me?” She hopped out of the car. “I can’t wait to give Raven this gift,” she closed the door and began bouncing toward the house. Lexa followed with pure happiness written on her face.

* * *

 

Several hours later; the party was in full swing.

Jake had offered to cook all the food on the grill and all of Raven’s friends were invited. It was a little strange to be outside in Abby’s backyard with her friends, Abby’s friends, and Clarke’s friends; but that was probably what it was like to have family.

            “How are you doing?” It was Lexa’s voice that broke Raven out of her thoughts.

            “I’m good,” she told her and saw that Lexa was eyeing her with concern.

            “Are you sure… there’s a lot of people here and I know how you-”

            “I’m fine Lexa… I promise,” she saw her nod. “It’s a lot and you’re right but this is what it’s like to have a family isn’t it?”

            “It is,” she agreed with a warm smile.

            “I just need to get used to it… but it’s good,” she looked around at her friends talking with Abby’s friends and Clarke’s friends; it was pretty amazing.

            “Okay,” Lexa finally agreed and hugged against Raven’s side. “Happy birthday.”

            “Thanks,” she rested her head against the side of Lexa’s and they just stood there. A few moments later; Lexa saw Clarke approaching them.

            “Uh oh,” Lexa said knowing full well what her girlfriend was about to do.

            “What?” Raven wondered but before Lexa could say anything; Clarke appeared in front of them. She thrust a gift bag at Raven, “Happy birthday mother fucker,” she shouted.

Everyone nearby stared at her gaping. “Get it… cause,” she looked at all the faces. “Oh my guys, take a freaking joke,” she laughed. Realizing she was teasing Raven, they all loosened up.

            “Thanks for the gift.”

            “Open it,” Clarke suggested.

            “Really because I haven’t opened any yet and-”

            “Open mine though,” she pushed smiling wide. Raven looked into the bag and pulled out a tee shirt that read: _It’s not rocket_ science, there was a picture of a rocket on it with smaller words underneath it that read: _oh wait, yes it is_.

Raven’s smile beamed and she looked at Clarke, “Thanks this is awesome.”

            “There’s more,” Clarke told her. Raven looked back into the bag and pulled out a mug. It read: _You’re a badass bonus Mom_.

            “Oh god,” Raven groaned and Clarke giggled at her expression. “I don’t know which I like better… you burning restaurants down because you’re against it or gifts like this,” Clarke patted her arm.

           “Oh this is nothing… wait until I make you a grandmother… _Mom_ ,” she exaggerated the word as she cuddled into Lexa’s side.

As Abby approached she heard Clarke and Lexa laughing.

            “What’s funny?” She asked and all three women turned to face her.

            “Oh… uh, Clarke’s gift for Raven,” Lexa answered and Abby looked down at the mug Raven was holding.

Abby laughed too and Raven groaned, “Oh don’t be upset babe… it’s good that she’s teasing you,” Raven nodded grumpily but when Abby kissed her she couldn’t fight the smile.

           “Gross,” Clarke grumbled as Abby pulled her girlfriend closer.

           “It’s not gross,” Abby said eyeing her daughter. “I mean it’s certainly not ordinary.”

           “Well,” Clarke began with a shrug. “We don’t have to be ordinary… we just have to be happy, and be who we are… right?”

           “Right,” Abby agreed smiling at how completely Clarke had accepted her happiness.

Raven and Lexa’s eyes locked and they shared a smile.

            “Um, do you two mind if I steal the birthday girl for a moment?” Abby asked several moments later.

            “Nope… not at all.”

            “Gross,” Lexa and Clarke said respectively as Clarke pulled Lexa by the hand toward the fire pit. And Raven found herself unceremoniously being tugged away from the party and into the house.

            “What’s going on Abs?”

            “It’s time for your present,” she said with glee as she led Raven toward the garage.

            “I thought… I mean… you really want-”

            “Sentences Raven,” Abby chided teasingly.

            “I mean you really want to have sex while everyone is here?” Raven’s words made her giggle.

            “No… not that present, that is for later… this is your real gift.”

            “ _You_ are my real gift,” she cooed. Abby turned to face her and the move stopped her in her tracks.

            “Aw baby, you’re so sweet,” she said lovingly and then kissed her chastely. “But you’re going to love this,” with that Abby pulled her into the garage where there was obviously a car under a tarp.

Abby held her hands out Vanna White style.

            “Ta da,” she motioned to the car and Raven arched her eyebrow in confusion.

            “Open it,” she told her with excitement and Raven stepped closer to the car. She quickly pulled the tarp off and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

It was a 1970 Ford Mustang convertible; red with black trim and black roof… and it was a piece of junk.

            “I spoke with Bellamy about this and he kept his eyes open for me,” Raven looked at her and managed to close her mouth.

            “Abs.”

            “I figured you could work on it… and it could be your project during your off time, and then when it’s done and pretty again we can go on weekend drives to the beach or maybe even road trips or,” she bit her lip. “Do you like it?”

            “I love it Abby,” Raven stepped closer and she had tears in her eyes. “I’ve always wanted to have a project car to work on.”

            “I know… you told me,” Abby whispered.

            “It’s so damn beautiful,” Raven fought the tears as she pulled Abby closer. “I love you so much,” she drew Abby in for a kiss full of pure love; Abby pulled back slightly and reached for Raven’s face. She wiped away the tears that had slipped out. “No one has ever done anything so nice for me.”

            “Well you deserve it all my love… and if I’m being honest it’s a gift for me too,” Raven furrowed her brow as she continued. “I mean I’m going to enjoy the hell out of watching you work on her,” Raven’s beaming smile shone bright. “And when it’s done, I’m going to enjoy going on drives in this beauty with… this beauty,” she cupped Raven’s cheek as she spoke. “I love you Raven, happy birthday.”

            “Oh god, I love you too,” and they were kissing again.

* * *

 

After all the food had been cooked and everyone had eaten they were all seated around the fire pit talking and drinking. Abby was standing off to the side watching as Raven was having a heated discussion with Jake that was probably about engineering and completely boring to her; but it warmed her heart to see them getting along.

She also noticed that Clarke and Lexa were cuddled by the fire and she was so grateful that Clarke was happy and no longer pining after a boy who never deserved her anyway. She was grateful that she found Lexa and that she was so good to her.

No one deserved it more than Clarke did.

As she watched them with a lazy grin plastered on her face Callie approached.

            “So how much do you love me?” She asked and Abby looked over at her.

            “It depends on the day,” she teased and got a playful shove in return. “What are you referring to Cal?”

            “Well as I stood over there watching you as you watched her I couldn’t help but think about how this- aside from Clarke being born- is the first time I’ve ever seen you genuinely happy,” Abby nodded.

            “Well that’s very true.”

            “And it made me think about how it wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t talk you out of panicking that day,” she winked. “Thus bringing me to my original question… how much do you love me?”

            “Ah, there it is… you taking all the credit,” Abby teased her. “Somehow I think Raven and I still would’ve happened even without your help… we were meant to be,” she saw that Callie was pouting. “But yes you helped and I am thankful that you did,” Callie grinned.

            “And?”

            “And what?”

            “And you love me dummy,” Callie pushed her again and this time Abby draped her arm around Callie’s neck.

            “And I love you dummy,” she replied to which Callie huffed.

            “Trying to steal my girl?” Raven asked as she approached them and Callie curled her lip. “Cause I feel like I should warn you that I fight dirty,” Abby laughed and Callie pushed her away.

            “Nope, yuck… she’s all yours Raven,” with that Callie left them.

            “That’s what I like to hear,” Raven said to Abby more than Callie as the woman was already gone. Raven wrapped her arms around Abby’s waist and hugged her tight. With her arms around Raven’s neck Abby held her close.

            “Thank you for today baby, it’s been a great day,” Raven said into her neck and she felt Abby nod against her.

            “You deserve it all,” she hummed and as they stood there holding each other Abby found herself overcome with emotions.

She had been thinking about something for a few weeks now and hadn’t shared it with Raven out of fear of rejection but standing here holding her after an amazing day; she couldn’t hold back anymore.

She pulled away and looked into Raven’s eyes shining with happiness.

And she took her by the hand and tugged her toward the house.

/

“Hey,” Abby began as she pulled Raven into the house, “I want to talk to you about something,” she continued once they were alone. Raven leaned against the back of the couch and crossed her arms in front of her.

“Should I be worried?”

            “No… I mean,” Raven could tell she was nervous about whatever it was that she was about to ask and she reached for her.

            “Whatever it is… just say it,” Raven could feel her own nerves bubbling just below the surface. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and waited.

            “I know it’s soon but I was wondering if… would you-” she stopped herself again and ran her fingers through her hair.

            “You’re killing me Abs,” she said because now she was just as nervous as Abby was.

            “I know… I’m sorry.”

            “Just like blurt it out… it’ll be easier.”

            “Do you want to move in with me?” Abby did as Raven had suggested and Raven’s mouth fell open in surprise; which prompted Abby to explain herself, “Like I said before I know it’s soon but you’re here almost every night anyway and I want you here,” Raven’s shock turned into a happy smile. “I love the idea of coming home to you, and going to sleep with you every night… and waking up with you every morning… it’s stupid right, I’m going to fa-”

            “Abs,” Raven cut her off and reached for her to pull her closer. “I would love to,” this time it was Abby’s mouth that dropped open.

            “Really?”

            “Yes,” Raven managed to say before Abby was kissing her. Raven smiled into the kiss as Abby backed away.

            “I think it’ll be great and I have a plan so that you’re not ditching Lexa either,” Raven arched her eyebrow.

            “How’s that?”

            “Well instead of Jake and I paying for Clarke’s room and board at school we could pay for her half of the rent and she and Lexa could move in together too… I mean Clarke is always there anyway,” Raven shrugged.

            “You’re an awesome mom Abs,” Abby’s mouth spread in a wide smile. She loved hearing that. “I mean most parents would be flipping shit at the thought of their college age child moving in with their significant other,” Abby nodded because that was true. “And here you are basically making it happen for her.”

            “While that’s true Clarke is not a typical college age kid and neither is Lexa for that matter,” Raven nodded in agreement. “And I mean it’s only fair… since I’m getting to move in with my college age girlfriend,” she added a wink and Raven shoved her playfully away.

Abby’s laughter was music to her ears and she quickly pulled her back in for another kiss.

            “So,” Abby began when the kiss broke. “Do we flip a coin over who gets to tell Clarke?”

Raven shook her head wildly, “Um nope… that’s all you babe,” she stepped away from her. “Just make sure there are no open flames around when you tell her,” and with that she walked back out to the party.

Abby laughed and followed her.

And when she told Clarke she made sure they weren’t near the grill…

Or the fire pit.

/

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and lyrics come from the song Imagination.


End file.
